Resistance is Futile
by ZaLa-WM
Summary: A new enemy is aiming at conquering earth and the colonies – can the Gundam pilots stop them? Perhaps not on their own – but with some help from unexpected allies… 1x2x1 - GW with influences from ST
1. Prologue – Prey

This story is a cooperation of two authors - Zanna and Laren

**Pairings:** 1x2x1, maybe more

**Disclaimers:** They don't belong to us – unfortunately. So don't sue.

**Warnings:** some violence, angst, action, lime (actually lemon, but you won't find the lemon parts here on ), some com

**A/N:** We have to warn you – English is NOT our native language, so please forgive us any mistakes we may have made concerning grammar and/or spelling. We really tried.

Anyway, we are writing this story in German, and it consists of 36 chapters so far – and ongoing. This is our attempt to translate this story – and if you like the story we will go on translating it – any help most appreciated!

**Summary:** A new enemy is aiming at conquering earth and the colonies – can the Gundam pilots stop them? Perhaps not on their own – but with some help from unexpected allies...

* * *

* * *

I am the beginning, the end, the one who is many. I will get my revenge. I will down this ridiculous planet and it's inhabitants and assimilate them into my empire. And no one will be able to stop me.

**Prologue – Prey**

****

Finally. Finally the time of waiting and searching was over. The scouts had found the right place. It was just perfect. There they could be what they once had been. Powerful. Inexorably. Many.

Motionless the Queen gazed at the monitores in front of her. So few. So few of them were left. Not so long ago her empire had contained thousands of light-years and billions of creatures. So many voices which had been raised together and embodied a force not to be found a second time in the universe. But now there was nothing but silence only to be interrupted now and then by a whisper.

Destroyed, they had been destroyed. Something very similar to anger flashed over the motionless face of the Queen. If only she would have been able, she would have smashed the bloody traitors. For it had been treachery that evoked her downfall. Not that she hadn't expected treachery – after all, they had been her enemies. She had expected them to try and outsmart her. Just as she had done it herself so many times in the past, albeit without success.

Facing her powerlessness the Queen clenched her fists. Darn, how had they managed to do it? How had they managed to defeat her time and time again? She and her own were so much superior to these – creatures! Both biologically and technologically. And she and her people had no conscience, no repentance, no fear, nothing at all that could weaken or slow them down during a fight. So how had those weak, despicable creatures been able to destroy her whole empire?

Anger crept again on the Queen's emotionless face. So many fruitless attempts. She had tried it with straightforward assault, with ambush, she had even been travelling to the past to destroy her enemies before they could get dangerous. But each time her schemes were foiled. And every defeat had weakened her further.

It had to be due to those despicable pacts that her enemies had formed among themselves. It was the only explanation. Not that she hadn't came across similar alliances earlier, but none had been able to withstand her force for long. All of them had broken apart facing her superiority and she had assimilated them into her empire in no time. But this federation of so many varying races was kind of – different. The Queen couldn't even tell what exactly the difference was. They always seemed so honest, almost naïve in their intent to form a friendship with each and every species. And still, despite of this friendly façade they were fighter when need be. They could defend themselves and their ideals and they never surrendered.

Honesty! The Queen snorted at that thought. This ostensible honesty hadn't bared them from falling back on a trick to destroy her. And she, she hadn't noticed it until it was too late. Sure, she had killed the responsible traitor, but it had been vain. The downfall of her empire had already started. All she had been able to do was scream helpless at her enemies that this wasn't the end. That she would have her revenge, someday and someplace.

But she was so tired of it. She would never have thought that she could feel anything like this after all these millennia, but she was tired of it. She couldn't bear it any longer. She couldn't fight against her enemies anymore. And she didn't want to anymore. It would only mean to watch the destruction of her remaining empire. But she didn't want to surrender either. Somehow she had to support and renew what they once had been.

And finally she had found ways of doing so. After a long search she had found the answer to all her problems. If she wasn't able to reign here, then she had to do it elsewhere. She only had to get away far enough, so far that there wouldn't be the slightest resemblance with this place. Not the slightest commonality. The farther away the better.

And now she had found it. The perfect place. Sure, there had been many others also available but this place appeared to be the most suitable. Smiling she watched the image of the planet appearing on one of the monitors. Like a glittering blue jewel it rotated around its sun, innocent and blissfully ignorant to what it awaited. The thought that the origin of her downfall would soon be the source of her power made her smile. It would be the perfect revenge.

The humans there were no challenge for the Queen and her entourage. They were an easy prey. No alliances. Neither among themselves nor with others. A few sparsely artificial colonies. Barely space travel. And to make it truly perfect there was a war going on between the colonies and their home planet. Due to the internal disputes those humans would be to distracted to notice that they were being conquered until it would be too late.

For a short instant the Queen considered whether her enemies would follow her. They had this habit to make the problems of others their own. But then she discarded this notion. Her enemies wouldn't be able to come to those human's rescue, even if they wanted to. No one who wasn't like her and her people would be able to survive this journey. At last she would be save from her enemies. Nothing would stop her this time.

And this fact permitted her the possibility to approach this invasion with care. Not to hustle anything. Even when it meant to abandon well tried practices. But the Queen had learnt her lesson. Nothing was allowed to go wrong this time. And if that meant that she had to operate with more tactic and skill, then she would do so.

Full of anticipation the Queen gave the order and set her fleet in motion. Finally. Finally the time of waiting and searching was over. They would once again be what they once had been. Powerful! Inexorably! Many!


	2. Chapter 1 – Apocalypse Rising

**Disclaimers & warnings:** See prologue

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Apocalypse Rising**

****

Excited Heero scrolled through the file provided by Dr. J. This data couldn't be correct. Heero frowned and bent towards the computer monitor. Unfortunately the data stayed the same. Heero shook his head disquietingly. What could probably be the meaning of all of this?

It seamed as if something was going really wrong at OZ. Not that he would mind, but his and his colleague's attacks caused in none of the simulations such a behaviour of their enemies. It didn't make sense. Heero really understood the growing frustration of J and his colleagues. How should they react with their small fleet of five Gundams to an enemy that acted totally out of character?

Perhaps this was the new tactic of OZ? To try and confuse them with their absurd movements of their troops to the point it would cause them to make an error. But the efforts they were making seemed almost to be too great. Why had they been removing troops from bases for weeks now, troops that were desperately needed to defend themselves – or to maintain their ruthless grip on the colonies – and increased instead the men on absolutely unimportant posts?

Dr. J had received those data files from different espionage satellites and had analysed them for weeks. But none of the analyses made sense. Heero had recalculated everything – just for good measure – but he couldn't find any flaws. Heero started nibbling nervously on his lower lip. He hated it when something couldn't be explained logically.

The latest intelligence data showed that a whole battalion of OZ soldiers had been sent to the remote base on Gamma-3-Zeta. Since this tiny little base didn't have any strategically value at all, J thought it to be about time to investigate more closely. And Heero agreed wholeheartedly with this.

One of them Gundam pilots – and Heero decided it should be him – was to sneak into the base and investigate everything going on there. After this he and the other pilots would destroy the base. The opportunity was just to good to let it pass. So many OZ soldiers at one place, at one time, and additionally on such an ill-equipped base. It was like killing two birds with one stone.

But to gain this the planning had to be meticulous and without any flaw. Maybe they would discover that it really was a trap set by OZ. Nothing was impossible with them. This enemy didn't know any honour.

Heero reckoned everything and did uncountable simulations on all the possible scenarios to eliminate every imponderability. He worked very concentrated and forgot everything else. This task was too important they weren't permitted to fail.

Suddenly the door opened and smashed with a plaster against the wall, startling Heero from his deep thoughts. The lively pilot of Deathscythe swept into the room.

"Heero, where are you? We are waiting for you to start the meal. Quatre called for you three times already."

Heero really didn't want to be disturbed. He was just about to finish his calculations. Still focused on the monitor he only answered with an monosyllabic "Hn!"

Duo didn't let himself be stopped by the repelling attitude of Heero. "Come on, Heero. Everybody is waiting for you. And your notebook wouldn't walk away."

„I. Have. Something. To. Do." said Heero with calm. With nimble fingers Heero programmed another simulation, hoping that the loud, longhaired annoyance would leave him alone.

Duo approached Heero and tried to peek over his shoulder to find out what the Wing pilot was doing. This made Heero – as usual – pretty edgy. Probably he just couldn't stand to have someone looking over his shoulder. His reaction to this was most probably a result of his battle reflexes. After all, this was confidential data.

Heero was skidding nervously back and forth on the chair. "Duo, go away. I will fetch some nutrition later. After I have finished these calculations."

But the braided youth didn't let himself be stopped. He bowed over Heero – which left him more nervous – and touched his fingers onto the monitor, leaving some fingerprints.

"Hmmm, looks like a really big mission. What is it about? Will we blow up a lot? When do we start?" exited, nearly ecstatic Duo was bouncing up and down behind him. Duo was also eating one of his famous sandwiches and some crumbs landed on Heeros keyboard.

Heero turned around, totally enervated, and spoke louder than he actually wanted to, "Damn you Duo! You are disturbing me in my planning! And you are leaving crumbs on my notebook! I will meet all of you and tell you everything when I am finished. And now leave me alone to work!"

For a moment Heero could see how Duos eyes got dark and the ever present smile on the face of the braided youth faded away. "You know, Heero, I really don't have a clue why I keep on trying over and over again." After saying this the Deathscythe pilot turned on his heels and rushed out of the room.

Heero frowned. Why did Duo get so angry? After all it was his fault, he left crumbs on the notebook. Heero shrugged mechanically. He stopped trying to fathom the enigma Duo Maxwell quite a while ago. He would fix this after the mission was accomplished successfully. Maybe he would watch this movie that Duo so loved with him again. The fighting scenes and the FX weren't half bad. And afterwards everything would be ok again.

* * *

Duo stomped down the staircase angrily. He should have saved his breath. Time and time again he had tried to get trough Heeros thick walls and coax him out of them. Tried to integrate him into the group. But every time his intentions were blocked by harsh words or the icy stare of the Wing pilot. Honestly, why did he bother at all?

'Because you are head over heels in love with him, Baka,' answered Duo his own question. Unfortunately Heero didn't return the feelings. Heero most probably didn't know what feelings were. He wouldn't recognize them, even if they would bite him in his ass. And what a fine, adorable ass it was. An ass Duos wanted to do different things to than biting. But come to think, one little bite now and then wouldn't be too bad...

'Argh, brace yourself Duo!' he called himself for sanity. This would lead to nothing at all. Why did he have to fall in love with Mr. Ice Cube anyhow? Why not fall for someone like Quatre? But no, it must have been Heero. Heero who only pierced him with cold stares. Heero who threatened him with death sentences all the time. Duo rolled his eyes. Deep inside he had to be a masochist, there was no other explanation for this insanity.

Duo entered the kitchen and with a deep sight he fell onto a chair. He began to nip from his meal half-heartedly. Why was it impossible for Heero to be kind to him? Just once in a while a pleasing word and a friendly look, and Duo would have been in heaven.

"Duo?" asked Quatre, "Is Heero coming?"

"No," mumbled Duo and put another bite into his mouth. "New mission. He will explain it later," continued Duo still munching.

"What mission?" asked Trowa curiously.

Duo just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know," his reply contained more bitterness than he wanted. "He didn't tell me. He just kicked me out of the room. You know Heero. He wants to be at least 1000 sure before he tells anything. God beware that the Perfect Soldier could make a mistake."

"Duo...," Quatre tried to say something but was immediately interrupted by Duo.

"What? It's only the truth. I bet he thinks we are to dumb to be some help working on the mission plans. After all, we are not perfect!"

Again Quatre tried to throw in a "Duo!" into the monologue, but was drowned out by Duo who had talked himself into some kind of rage.

"I just wonder why he keeps up working with us altogether. We are waaaaay under his level. And we always try to stop him from working. And we throw crumbs on his beloved notebook. And..." finally Quatres widely torn open eyes and Trowas und Wufeis alerting gestures caught Duos attention.

"And.. He is standing right behind me, am I right?" came Duos rueful question.

Quatre nodded.

Duo swallowed, turned around and presented Heero his brightest smile. "Hi Hee-chan," Duo said more cheerful than he was feeling.

Silence.

"Uhm, are you hungry?" he added and presented one of the sandwiches to Heero.

But the Wing Pilot gave him only one of his famous death glares and announced, "We have a new Mission."

Shit, shit, shit. Cursing Duo followed the others towards the living room. Why did something like this always happen to him? And why did Heero have to move without making any sound? Each and everything was conspiring against him. Sighing he threw himself on one of the armchairs, focusing all of his attention once more on Heero.

"There have been a lot of strange movements among the OZ troops," Heero began to speak. "Soldiers are taken away from crucial bases and are moved to irrelevant posts. Our mission is to find out why OZ is doing this. The latest information show that a lot of the troops are now at the base on Gamma-3-Zeta. One of us will infiltrate this base and will find out what's going on there. I will be this person. Your task is to wait outside with your Gundams until I return and then we will destroy this base together. Any Questions?"

"I've got one," shouted Duo, "Why do you have to do this reconnaissance mission on your own? Wouldn't it be better to do it in pairs?"

Heero just gave him an emotionless gaze. "I'll go alone," he said.

"But Heero," Duo was still protesting, "What if something is going to happen to you? If you got caught or injured? Then you don't have any backup, no one to help you out. It's illogical for you to go alone. Especially if there is such an unnatural big bunch of OZ soldiers around."

"We got our orders Duo, and Dr. J had explicitly said that only one of us is needed for this reconnaissance mission. And we will work according to our orders." Heeros tone was absolutely indifferent.

"Fuck Dr. J and his stupid orders! What does he know about real fighting anyhow? He never did anything besides simulations! We are the one with combat experience!" shouted Duo furiously. "Are you always doing everything that Dr. J tells you to? If he orders you to jump off a bridge, will you just do it?"

"Duo," the warning sound in Heeros voice was undeniable. "Dr. J knows what he is doing. I will do the reconnaissance mission alone. I don't want you to follow me or do something otherwise stupid, do you understand me?"

"Fine!" Duo threw his arms into the air. "Do what you want to do! It's what you always do anyway! I will never ever again try to help you!" With this angry words Duo left the room.

An absolute silence laid over the room for some seconds, until Quatre spoke quietly. "Duo is right, you know. Heero you have to learn to trust us and to accept our help. Or we will never really be a team."

"This is only a simple reconnaissance mission," Heero tried to justify himself. "I can accomplish this by myself. I don't need any help. From nobody."

"I hope so, Heero," Quatre answered still quietly. "I really do."


	3. Chapter 2 – Invasive Procedures

**Disclaimers & warnings:** see prologue

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Invasive Procedures**

Two hours left till the attack. Heero sighed and tried to made himself comfortable in the narrow air vent. His investigations hadn't led to many results yet. He had hacked into the computer mainframe of the base, but with no use at all. None of the files had told him why so many soldiers were ordered this way, only that it was so and that these orders were given high up in the chain of commands. But they had already known this fact, it was the reason why Heero was there in the first place.

And the conversations of the staff that Heero had eavesdropped hadn't brought any results, either. The soldiers also didn't know why and to what purpose they were here. This whole mission was simply frustrating. But he had still two hours left until he and the other pilots would attack the base as planned, and Heero was going to make use of every single second. Maybe he would be able to find out something after all. Therefore he was now hiding directly above the main elevator. The through traffic was the heaviest there and due to this the probability to gain some knowledge was the biggest.

Completely exhausted Heero laid his head on his hands. This heat! It was incredibly hot throughout the whole base! At first he had thought the heating system was malfunctioning but when he was scanning the files of the computer mainframe he found out that there wasn't anything wrong with it. On the contrary, the tropical climate was totally on purpose. The environmental conditions were: atmospheric pressure 2 kilo Pascal above normal, 92 humidity, 39.1 degrees Celsius. Why it was like this he didn't know. And he couldn't for the life of him think of any logical reason for it.

He stretched his legs carefully and tried to make as little noise as possible. Fortunately he was accomplishing this reconnaissance mission on his own. These air vents were incredibly narrow and if he had been locked in here together with Duo it would have been so much more unbearable. Duo... Heero sighed at the thought of his braided partner.

Duo seemed to be seriously angry with him. He hadn't said a single word to Heero after his furious departure of the living room. And Heero had noticed that he actually missed Duos endless babbling. As much as it annoyed Heero sometimes he now realized that Duos silence disturbed him even more.

And that wasn't good at all. Duo caused emotions in him. Unwanted emotions which completely contradicted his conditioning and training. He could hardly maintain his mask as Perfect Soldier when Duo was around him. It only took a little smile or a glance of these amethyst eyes and Heero was completely lost. That was the reason why Heero tried to ignore Duo as often as possible. If he didn't look at Duo there would be no danger to drown in those violet orbs, if he didn't listen to Duo he couldn't be infected with his cheerful laughter.

And still... Heero sighed once again. And still he caught himself all the times searching the proximity of Deathscythe's' pilot. He deliberately set mission parameters so that he and Duo had to finish them together and justified it with the fact that their teamwork was just perfect. And as often as possible he shared a room with the braided pilot even when there were enough empty rooms available. Only to be near Duo.

It couldn't continue like this. The emotions Duo caused in him mixed Heero up. He shouldn't be able to have any emotions at all. Duo confused him so much that sometimes he wasn't even able to concentrate on his missions. Just like now. Instead of thinking of his task Heero only thought of Duo who wasn't even there with him! For which Heero really was grateful of. Even the idea of Duo being here with him in this narrow vent – body to body – caused a fluttering feeling in Heeros stomach.

He had to get this under control. He didn't care how. Emotions were adverse for the success of the missions. And after all, to accomplish the missions successfully was the most important thing in Heeros life. Wasn't it? Yes it was. He was a soldier and he was fighting in a war. He had to concentrate on this alone. Nothing else could, nothing else was allowed to matter right now. Maybe after the war he would be able to...

The opening elevator doors beneath his hiding place interrupted Heeros thoughts. Four men came out of the elevator, stopped briefly and Heero recognized the commander of the base among them. Then the four men continued their way down the corridor and Heero decided to follow them. If he was going to learn anything it would be from the commander. Without a sound he crawled through the vents that ran above the corridor and followed the soldiers into a small storeroom finally.

The commander stopped in the middle of the room and without anything to be spoken one of the soldiers interrupted the connection of the surveillance camera. Heero held his breath intently. Such proceeding contradicted every OZ-regulations. Meanwhile the other two soldiers briefley searched the room and Heero was really glad that none of them thought of looking at the vents for then they would have found him quite easily.

They still weren't speaking but nevertheless Heero had the impression that the four men were communicating somehow with each other. Their actions were simply too coordinated. They were acting incredibly efficient, there was no unnecessary gesture or useless motion. They made almost the impression of a well functioning computer program. But that was ridiculous, wasn't it?

Finally the three soldiers stopped in the middle of the room, just like their commander. Heero waited intently for something to happen, but nothing did! the four of them stood imply there, didn't stir and had all an identically empty expression.

Heero shook slightly bewildered his head. What was happening down there? None of the four men had been moving for whole ten minutes. Not a single stirring, not a fidgety sigh, they even hardly blinked. That was more than strange. Heero was just considering if it really would be useful to hold out where he was any longer when finally something happened.

The door opened and four other soldiers entered the storeroom. They went directly to the commander, saluted and one of the soldiers said, "Sir, you wanted to speak with us here?"

The commander nodded and laid his left hand on the shoulder of the speaker. And finally the three motionless shapes began to move, even though hardly noticeable. If Heero hadn't watched them so thoroughly he possibly wouldn't even have noticed it. Nearly unperceived they moved closer to the three other soldiers until they stood directly near or behind them.

"Sir?" the speaker asked once again as the commander didn't answer him, than suddenly everything happened real fast. The three soldiers who had entered the room with the commander gripped like lightning and held their three counterparts tight on their upper arms while the commander lifted his right hand and brought it right to the neck of the speaker.

"Sir" cried the soldier once more and tried to free himself from the grip of the commander but although he held him with only one hand the soldier couldn't break free. And the other three also couldn't get rid of their captors' grips. Suddenly two small tubes emerged out of the commanders' back of the hand and drilled themselves into the neck of his victim who stopped struggling right away. After a few seconds the tubes withdrew back into the hand and finally the commander unclasped his victim who didn't move and simply stood there glassy-eyed.

The other three soldiers had started to strike and kick out wildly when they had seen what had happened with their speaker, but their guards were quite unimpressed by their actions. It seemed as if they didn't even feel the kicks. And it didn't strain them at all to hold down their victims.

The commander stepped to the three remaining soldiers one after another and repeated the procedure. The tubes were drilled into the neck of everyone of them, everyone stopped struggling right away and everyone stood there glassy-eyed.

None of the eight men stirred and after a few minutes the commander began to move and left the storeroom, followed by six of the soldiers. The seventh soldier who belonged to the original company of the commander reconnected the surveillance camera and left the room likewise.

Heero lay in his hiding-place and trembled in spite of the heat. What he had seen there had been simply unbelievable! Horrible! Atrocious! What HAD he actually seen right now? What the hell had happened there just now? What had the commander done there? What were those things that had emerged out of the commanders' hand? Und why had the soldiers stopped to struggle at once and had followed the commander obediently?

Did they carry out some experiments with obedience drugs? But why didn't Dr. J know anything of it? These drugs would have been developed somewhere and J would have known of them in any case! And Heero would have had to find some information about them in the computer files of the base. Moreover, they wouldn't have had to disconnect the surveillance camera and meet in a storeroom if the experiments had been ordered.

It didn't matter what it was but Heero realized one thing. Something really strange was happening on this base. And instead of answers he only had found more questions. What a pity that he hadn't more time to get to the bottom of those events. But maybe that was even better. Heero normally didn't give a damn on premonitions or intuition but he had a really bad feeling about the just observed incidents. It surely was the best to destroy the base and everything in it before whatever was going on here could run rampant.

Whereas it occurred to him – the attack of his four colleagues was quite imminent and if he didn't want to be blown up together with the base he should better be on his way to his Gundam. Heero just started to crawl when the door of the storeroom opened once more. Immediately he froze again and hoped whoever just entered would go away quickly.

Unfortunately he couldn't see anything from his actual position since he had moved away from the ventilation grille. Hence he only could listen to the person down there.

"They had been here," he heard the cool, emotionless voice of a woman.

"Are you sure?" answered a male voice.

"Certainly, Doctor. The readings are unequivocal." Again the voice of the woman.

"Do you know where they are now?" asked the man. "We have to find the commander before he could catch anymore."

"Let's go back to the corridor and try to pick up the tracks there," answered the woman.

Heero breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god the two would disappear in a moment. Anxious he listened for the sound of the opening door but nothing happened.

Suddenly he heard the man ask silently, "What's up, Seven?"

"I have a strange reading..." answered the as "Seven" addressed woman. Heero heard some silent cheeping sounds and then the woman said to his dismay, "I read a life form. Someone is here. And he is hiding in the air vents."


	4. Chapter 3 – Countdown

**Disclaimer & warnings:** see prologue

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Countdown**

Duo chewed nervously on his lower lip and stared magnetized on the timepiece. Only ten minutes left and then they would start the attack. What was that suicidal lunatic still doing on Gamma-3-Zeta?

Duo fidgeted restlessly on his seat. This was one of the reasons why he couldn't stand Heero to go on his own on such reconnaissance missions. The Wing pilot was always risking too much. He should have left the base with Wing and met them here long ago. So that they could attack the OZ-base together.

What use would it be if the Japanese youth found out something really important on Gamma-3-Zeta but couldn't get away before the attack started? They hardly would be able to get those important data from a dead Heero.

By the thought of a dead Heero Duo narrowed his eyes. That was never allowed to happen! And he would never forgive himself if that ridiculous fight yesterday would have been their last conversation. Duo looked again restlessly on the timepiece.

Only nine minutes left. Duo wanted to play with his braid to divert himself. But his hands were grabbing hard around the joystick while he started to panic. Why oh why hadn't he just ignored Heero's order an had simply followed him? He would have seen to it that they both had left the base in time. Even if he would have had to beat Heero unconscious to do it.

The waiting nearly drove Duo insane. He would have preferred to be with Heero all the time even if he had to endure his bad mood. Everything was better than having to wait here while not to know what was going on.

With incredible effort Duo loosened one hand of the joystick and pressed the button to open the com-link. Although they should maintain absolute radio silence and only communicate in case of emergencies. Only eight minutes left, the emergency was approaching rapidly.

"Quatre, can you see anything?" he sent his desperate question through space. Quatre's Sandrock was the closest one to Wings' hiding place. Quatre would be the first to see something if, no when Heero was leaving his hiding place.

"No, nothing yet, Duo." Was Duo mistaken or had Quatre's voice sounded worried?

"Damned, where is he?" Duo cried with blatant anger.

"Maxwell, calm down. He will arrive in time. And now shut down the com," sounded Wufei's calm voice.

But Duo wasn't even thinking of following this order. "And what if he don't arrive at all, Chang? There are only seven minutes left. How long are we going to wait for him?"

"Heero has left very explicit instructions to attack the OZ-fortress at exactly 0732. According to our information it's the best moment because all scout-Leos of the base will reach the farthest point of their circuit. Of course we are going to carry out the original plan. Otherwise we would jeopardize the whole mission."

Duos voice nearly broke. "What, you want to attack although he is still there? Do you want to kill him, Wufei? You couldn't be serious!" Duo screeched.

"That are our orders, Duo. We can't change anything of it. Heero knew the risk and he decided to take it. Any delay would endanger ourselves. We can't risk it."

"Are you totally crazy, Wufei? I thought Heero was the cracked up lunatic who only lives for missions and orders! Our friend and comrade is still down there, you couldn't really take into consideration to attack as planed!"

"Duo, shut up already! The com could alert OZ. Do you want to put us all at risk?"

"Fuck OZ, fuck the mission! We're gonna discuss this till the end! I won't shoot at Heero. Instead of planing his death one of us should go down there and search for him!"

"Maybe he'll arrive soon," Trowa tried to smooth ruffled feathers.

"You're not even believing yourself! There are only four minutes left! Heero is always risking too much but even for him time is going to run too short! I won't let him die down there! I'm gonna rescue him!"

"Damned Duo, you're not! If something happened to him you wouldn't be able to rescue him anyway! And we can't afford to loose another Gundam! You're endangering the whole mission!"

"Fuck the mission! If you're able to shoot cold-blooded at Heero, feel free to do it. I can't! I'm going now!"

But just as Duo wanted to steer his Gundam towards the base Quatre's panicked voice sounded, "By Allah!"

Duo's look flickered to the displays. He had to swallow hard seeing twenty Leos on attack course.

"By Nataku, the base should have had only ten! Be ready to attack." Wufei hadn't even finished his last sentence when the first Leos opened fire.

* * *

"I read a life form. Someone is here. And he is hiding in the air vents."

Heero twitched and pressed himself instinctively farther away from the ventilation grille. Whoever it was down there, they knew that he was hiding here! How could they know it? He hadn't made a sound and he also couldn't be seen.

"Are you sure that it's a humanoid life form, Seven? Who would stay inside the air vents? And why?"

"The readings on my tricorder are clear. There is a human inside the vents. However, he couldn't be too big if he is fitting there. We can learn the reason for his stay in there through interrogation."

Heero could hear them moving nearer to the wall. Just then Heero's other instincts kicked in. Sure, he was able to fight two opponents, above all if one of them was a woman. But he was stuck in a really narrow space and that would be a clear tactical disadvantage. He wouldn't wait here like a rabbit for the fox. As he hadn't to move silently any more to stay unnoticed he crawled as fast as possible towards the exit. To get away was the only thought that crossed his mind.

It wasn't especially easy to get along inside the vent but he gave his best. He was panting hard meanwhile and the sound covered unfortunately every possible sound his pursuer could have made. Hastily Heero looked back but of course couldn't see if they were following him at all.

Heero's elbows hurt and during his hasty retreat he had scratched his knees as well but that was a small price to escape those two. Finally he could see the ventilation lid where he entered earlier on. Quickly he crawled towards the lid and opened it. Then he let himself glide down. He was standing on solid ground at last. Finally his movement wasn't restricted any more. With a single smooth motion he pulled his gun and headed carefully towards Wing.

His internal clock told him to hurry up. He only had scarcely twenty minutes left till the attack of the base. In view of the firepower of four Gundams he really shouldn't still stay here when his friends started the attack.

Moreover, he had to inform Dr. J as fast as possible of his new knowledge. He had no idea what he had watched earlier. The most sense still made the explanation with the obedience drugs. But why was testing this drug carried out so secretly? And what were those tubes that emerged of the wrist of the commander? They really had freaked Heero out.

And who were those other two? Their way of speaking didn't sound like OZ. And what was that device they used to discover his presence? It really appealed Heero to find some answers to this questions, but he should better disappear now as fast as possible.

He hurried towards Wing while looking out for opponents. Soon he would reach the hiding place of his Gundam. And then he could fly quickly to the others who surley were waiting eagerly for him. The thought if Duo was already worrying about him was briefly crossing Heero's mind. Immediately a half smile was flicking across his face. Duo would certainly be freaking out meanwhile. The Deathscythe pilot always worried too much about him. Perhaps it was because Heero had been ready to sacrifice himself in the name of the mission so often. He had to return fast so that Duo wouldn't get too upset.

Briskly but nevertheless carefully Heero sneaked towards the last junction of the corridor. Only round this corner and he would be there. Sweat was now running down his body. It was still unbearably hot and sultry. Heero gasped exhausted. His hasty retreat had been really strenuous under this conditions.

Heero looked round the corner. Everything seemed to be quiet. Once again looking back for signs of his pursuer Heero decided not to hesitate any longer. Time was running out and he could reach Wing with a short sprint.

Heero started to run. He almost had to do a slalom around all the random machine parts that lay there. Was this place some sort of scrapyard? Or a storage place for spare parts? Heero didn't know, it simply seemed to be the most suitable hiding place earlier on.

He almost had made it, in fact he could already see Wing. Heero breathed a sigh of relief. But suddenly an OZ soldier stood in his way. Heero frightened fiercely. There hadn't been any sign that someone was inside this hangar before. Where did this soldier come from?

Immediately Heero raised his gun and pointed at the soldier. He wouldn't let himself be stopped that shortly in front of his goal! While aiming the approaching OZ Heero recognized the face. He was one of the soldiers who had been injected with those drugs inside of the storeroom earlier on.

Heero was almost sorry for him but he couldn't show consideration. In quick succession he shot three times. He had aimed exactly. He couldn't possibly have missed. He had to have hit him. Nevertheless the soldier continued to approach.


	5. Chapter 4 – First Contact

**Warnings:** see prologue

**Disclaimer:** We are not the owners of Star Trek. If we had been then we would have bought Gundam Wing a long time ago - and the story line would be slightly different. As the story line is like it is you can probably guess that we don't own Gundam Wing either.

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 4 – First Contact**

Heero gasped incredulously. Why wasn't the soldier death? Why was he still approaching? Heero fired once again and this time he saw exactly that he didn't miss his target. But the second the bullet hit the soldier he shimmered shortly and the bullet was diverted.

Heero shook his head dazed. That couldn't possibly be. Were his senses fooling him? Had the heat exhausted him even more than he thought? It looked as if the man was protected by some kind of shield – only that something like this couldn't probably exist. Dr. J would have known and told Heero about it.

He emptied his remaining magazine desperately on the approaching soldier but with every single bullet happened exactly the same as with the earlier ones. The soldier shimmered shortly and the bullets were diverted.

Determined Heero threw his gun away which anyway wasn't of use any more. He would later think about why the bullets hadn't hit the soldier. Alright, so he couldn't just simply shoot him but after all he was well-trained in hand-to-hand-combat too and he should somehow be able to deal with this guy. He wouldn't let himself be prevented from reaching Wing!

Heero attacked the soldier with a series of hits and kicks but his target neither jerked back or avoided him nor did he defend himself otherwise. He simply took the first hits, then stretched out one hand and caught Heero's fist in midair.

Desperately Heero tugged at his arm, pressed all-out against his attacker's chest but with no use. The soldier's grip was like steel. Dismayed Heero looked into his face – and startled. The man's eyes were absolutely blank. As if he was just a robot and not a human any more.

Heero started to hit and kick out fiercely and scratched the soldier's face. This caused a kind of reaction at last. The soldier let him finally go. Heero could see a short flicker in his opposites' look but it was so briefly he wasn't sure he hadn't just imagined it.

Quickly Heero retreated some steps and tried to run past his opponent towards his mobile suite which only was a few metres away. But the soldier surprised him once again. Like greased lightning, too fast for Heero to avoid, he stretched out an arm, hit Heero in the chest and catapulted him with incredible force across the room.

Pain exploded in Heero's body. The soldier's arm had hit him with the force of a steel beam, had pressed the oxygen out of his lungs and certainly broken a few of his rips. He bumped backwards against one of the pieces of scrap and knocked his head on it.

He lay on the floor breathless, felt warm blood seeping out of his back of the head and tried to control the pain. Heero groaned, attempted to sit up and directed his blurred gaze again towards his approaching attacker.

The soldier had reached Heero meanwhile, looked at him with still the same inexpressiveness and raised one hand to hit again. Desperately Heero lifted his arm to block the coming blow or to protect himself at least a little bit – and heard shortly after the crunching sound of breaking bones. His breaking bones as he realised thereupon as the waves of pain reached his brain.

The next moment he was lifted and a steely hand gripped around his throat. Everything in Heero shouted to defend himself, somehow, but his body just didn't obey him any more. The exhaustion caused by the heat and his injuries took their toll. Compliant he closed his eyes and waited for his end.

But instead of dying he suddenly heard a hissing sound and a second later he was simply dropped down on the ground. Painfully he hit the floor and couldn't suppress a cry of pain this time. His whole body hurt, his chest, his arm, his head and every breath he took seemed to be liquid fire.

But he wasn't shattered yet. He was now free again, the soldier had let him finally go and that was his chance. Exhausted he opened his eyes and then he started to slowly crawl towards his Gundam. If only he was able to reach Wing he would be safe.

He could hear distant voices that were yelling something – were they directed towards him? Didn't matter anyway, he couldn't let himself be stopped right now. Wing. The mission. The attack. Duo! Duo would never forgive him if he didn't get out here alive.

Something – someone? – blocked his way but Heero didn't pay attention to it. With an effort he attempted to bypass the obstacle but he only could drag himself painfully forwards. His whole body felt numb all at once. This couldn't probably be normal. Apparently he was hurt even worse than he had thought.

"... That's still a child!..."

"... surprisingly good reflexes... held out for a long time... new sort... drones... not assimilate on their own..."

"... have to help him... our fault... badly injured..."

"... good idea, Doctor? After all..."

"... First Directive, Seven... have to abide it even if we're not at home..."

Torn shreds of words drifted towards Heero's ear but he couldn't grasp their meaning. The voices sounded vaguely familiar however. A man and a woman. Where had he heard those voices before? It was important, he had to remember...

"Can you hear me?" A hand was laid on Heero's shoulder. Heero tried to squirm out of this grip but he hadn't the strength to do it.

"Careful, you are badly injured! Don't resist, we're only trying to help you. You can trust us," said the calming voice of a man. Trust them? No way! Heero shook his head repulsing. Suddenly a hand grabbed his chin and forced him to look straight at it's owner.

The face of a woman. Blonde, pinned up hair. Cold blue eyes. And an eyebrow made of metal. An eyebrow made of metal? Heero frowned and blinked a few times. No, he hadn't been wrong, the woman's left eyebrow was really made of metal. Was that some kind of jewellery?

"Listen carefully," the woman started to speak even before Heero could think more about that strange decoration, "You are injured. You are not able to walk. You will not get very far without any help. It is quite obvious that you have no business being on this base. We are the only ones that could help you. You have to trust us. It is the only logical option left."

Heero stared at the woman. Strangely this cool emotionless voice succeeded in what the warm and friendly voice of the man couldn't achieve. He believed her. He trusted the words of that totally unknown woman. He would let them help him. Besides, he hardly had another choice and nothing left to loose. She was right, he couldn't feel his legs any more, couldn't walk and breathing became more and more difficult with every second.

"Well?" the woman arched her brow asking. Heero hinted a nod. "Alright," the woman continued to speak, "First we have to take care of your injuries. Doctor..." She turned her head sideways and Heero followed her gaze and looked now at the man who was also kneeling beside him.

He was somewhat older, was going bald, smiled reassuring at Heero and raised his hand holding a strange device. Heero twitched back. "No need to be afraid," soothed the man, "That's for the pain." He pressed the device at Heero's neck, a hiss sounded and shortly after Heero could feel the pain slowly lessen.

"No," Heero gasped, "... no time... attack..." Damned, his head hurt quite awfully despite of the painkiller. He could hardly think straight. Heero closed his eyes briefly and sucked painfully more air into his lungs. Then he turned to the woman and looked concentrated at her. Somehow he had this feeling that he rather could make himself understandable to her.

"We have to get out," he groaned, "... everything is going to blow up... have to help the others... Wing..." Heero stretched out one hand and pointed at his Gundam. "Have to reach Wing..." The woman turned her head and looked searchingly at the mobile suite.

"Doctor," she finally said musing, "I think the boy arrived here by this machine. And he wanted to leave the base with it as well. Obviously there is an attack approaching – we should better return to the Delta Flyer. We can take the boy along with us and drop him on one of the colonies."

With this words she raised. Heero gasped horrified. They wanted to take him along? And drop him on one of the colonies? Without Wing? No, no, no! Again he stretched out his uninjured arm and tried to crawl towards his mobile suit.

"Heh!" called the man and intensified his grip on Heero's shoulder, "Stop! Don't move, you're only going to worsen your injuries!"

"No," Heero started to fidget in the man's grip, "...Wing!"

The woman looked down on him. "What is the matter?" she asked.

"I have to reach Wing," Heero answered breathless, "I have to help the others. The attack... Duo... they need me... if I don't help them they're going to get killed..." Heero was nearly crying. If he didn't come to the others' help they were going to die. He was truly convinced of that. Somewhere deep inside he realized that this were absolutely irrational thoughts probably caused by his injuries, but he just couldn't fight them right now.

"Doctor, stay with him," said the woman and walked up to Wing.

"What are you going to do, Seven?" asked the doctor astonished.

"I intend to fly this machine – Wing – and help the 'others' – whoever they might be – attacking this base," answered the woman.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked the man.

"Certainly, Doctor. You have reminded me yourself that we have to obey the First Directive. If it weren't for us the boy would now be flying this machine himself and helping his colleagues to attack this base. It is only logical that I take his place now and finish this for him instead. You will return with him to the Delta Flyer and follow me inconspicuously."

Heero had followed the conversation only half since his senses were slightly clouded. Had to be because of the painkiller from earlier on. But he had caught that the woman wanted to fly Wing into the attack in his place. Well, he certainly wasn't able to do it on his own right now, but how did the woman want to accomplish it? She couldn't possibly know how to fly a Gundam. She probably even wouldn't be able to enter Wing for Heero had secured the entrance with access codes – nobody could break them that easily.

But the woman had already climbed Wing and just moments later the cockpit opened and she disappeared inside. Heero gasped. That was impossible! How had she been able to crack his access codes that fast?

The man whose hand was still lying on Heero's shoulder seemed to notice his amazement because he smirked at Heero and said, "Seven is not easily stopped, my boy." Then he raised his other hand, tapped lightly on a pin on the left side of his chest and said, "Seven, everything ready? Will you be able to cope with this machine?"

"Everything is all right, Doctor," answered the woman's voice out of the pin. Heero's eyes widened. This small device was a transmitter? He had never seen anything like this – why didn't he know of this technological innovation?

"Well, then my patient and I will transfer to the Delta Flyer now," said the man and the next moment Heero heard a humming sound and everything in front of his eyes began to blur.

When his vision got somewhat clearer again Heero saw that he wasn't on the base any more. He was lying on some kind of table inside a small room full of strange instruments. How had he arrived here that fast? He had had to be unconscious for some time cause Heero couldn't remember being brought here by the man.

"Damned," cursed the man and left Heero's side with a few steps, "I fear we have to wait a little with the examination of your injuries. Can you bear it just a little bit longer?" he asked Heero. Heero nodded weakly.

The man tapped once again on that strange little device on his chest and said, "Seven we have a problem. It seemed that the attack has already started – and the colleagues of our friend could really need some help."

* * *

Duo groaned desperately. Twenty Leos! Where did they come from? Why hadn't they known that there were twice as many of them? And what should he do now? He couldn't possibly abandon his friends and fly towards the base. But he also couldn't abandon Heero. Damned, damned, damned, what should he just do?

The next moment he had no time to be worried about anything anymore. The Leos were there and Duo was suddenly busy to defend himself. Normally they would have been able to finish off twenty Leos – sure it wouldn't have been a child's play but they were four outstandingly well trained gundam pilots after all! They would have finished the Leos despite all the difficulties.

But something was really odd with those. Albeit not with all of them. About half of the Leos were acting like they were expecting them to act. But the other half – they weren't sticking to any OZ attack patterns. Those ten Leos were really strange anyway. They were moving with incredible synchrony. As if they were controlled by one person. Or as if the pilots were able to read each other's minds. Whatever, they couldn't reach those ten Leos.

"Duo!" Quatre's voice tore him out of his musings. "There's Wing!"

Duo turned his head sharply. Really, there was Wing approaching! Heero! At last! It took a big load off Duo's mind. Heero had made it after all. Although on the last second once again. Damned, did Heero do that on purpose? He would get something to hear when they would be back at the safehouse again! Duo would see to that! But thank God Heero was doing well. And now as they were finally five again they would perhaps be able to defeat those strange Leos.

"Heero, man, where have you been so long? I really thought you would shirk and miss the whole show!" Duo transmitted to his partner. But Heero didn't respond.

"What's the matter, Heero? Answer me! We hardly have to maintain radio silence any more, you know, OZ already knows we're here." Still no answer. Duo frowned. Perhaps Wing's transmitter was damaged?

But before he could finish this thought Wing already jumped into the fray. But... what the hell was Heero doing? Had he gone totally nuts? He flew directly towards those ten strange Leos instead of joining the four other gundams.

"Heero!" Duo shouted, "Heero, what the hell are you doing?"

But Heero still wasn't answering and now he started to draw the firing of those ten Leos systematically on himself. Every time one of those Leos seemed to loose interest, Wing shortly attacked him till he had his attention again only to immediately cease firing and let himself be shot.

"Heero!" Duo's voice was nearly breaking, "You thrice damned idiot, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? DO YOU WANT TO KILL YOURSELF OR SO?"

Damned, this action was even more suicidal than his usual ones. If Heero survived it Duo would kill him by himself. Really slow. With both hands around Heero's neck.

"Quatre! Trowa! Wufei! Had anyone of you radio contact with Heero? He doesn't talk to me!" Duo was short of starting to panic.

But all three answered in the negative and Wufei added, "What is the matter with him? He isn't helping at all!"

Duo decided he had enough. He would fly towards Wing on the spot and help him. And after that, when he had Heero somewhere safe on the ground again, he would beat some reason into the Japanese youth. But just as Duo wanted to steer Deathscythe out of the battle formation something strange happened.

Suddenly the ten Leos Heero was fighting with – or rather was letting himself be misused as target – were stopping to fight. They were floating completely motionless in space. And didn't defend themselves one single bit as Wing blew them up with ten precisely shots.

Duo could hear Quatres' surprised gasp and Wufei murmuring astonished, "What the...?" And he was equally overwhelmed. Open-mouthed he stared at Wing who had joined them meanwhile and helped them to finish off the remaining Leos in no time and to destroy the base afterwards.

How had Heero done it? WHAT had Heero done there? Damned, what had happened there at all? Why had Heero appeared this late? And why hadn't he talked with any of them? What he by the way still wasn't doing as Duo noticed after several tries. Duo was angry. He was angry like he hadn't been for a long time. Heero really overstepped the small line of Duo's patience this time.

Silently the five gundams set out on their way back. And during the whole way home Duo boiled with rage. How could Heero do something like that to him?

'Just you wait,' he thought, 'Wait till I get hold of you, Heero.'

Finally back at the safehouse they took their Gundams into the hangar and Duo climbed out, shaking with suppressed rage. Laboriously controlled he marched towards Wing.

"Heero!" he shouted, "Get out! You can't hide from us any longer! Damnit, what were you thinking? Of all the idiotic suicidal stunts you ever did this was certainly the most idiotic! Christ, if you want to kill yourself that desperately then take a gun, that will work a lot of faster! Or I could take care of it for you. Just now I could happily strangle you! What was that supposed to be? What kind of tactic had that been?" Duo was now shouting at full volume.

"The only logical tactic if you are facing the Borg," came the expressionless answer. Duo widened astonished his eyes. That didn't sound like Heero's voice! And the person that was currently leaving Wing didn't look like Heero either! Unless Heero had grown twenty centimetres, got blonde hair and two breasts in the last hours.

Like a flash Duo draw his gun and pointed it at the woman. "You are not Heero," he said with a calm, cold voice.

The woman looked at him and arched on eyebrow. "That is correct," she answered.

Duo sized her up more precisely. The woman looked strange. Her left eyebrow was made of metal and on her face just shortly in front or her right ear she had a starlike decoration, also made of metal, and one of her hands was covered with a strange metallic netting. Duo had never ever seen anything like this.

"Who are you? And what have you done to Heero?" he asked her coldly. He could hear that Quatre, Trowa and Wufei were taking position behind him, also drawing their guns. "If you don't want to be shot you better tell us what you did to Heero."

The woman didn't seem to be very impressed. She didn't bat an eyelash and also didn't flinch back. Instead she arched her eyebrow again and said, "It is most inefficient to kill the only person who supposedly can answer this question."

None of the four pilots stirred and the woman seemed as well to be content to hold out for the rest of the day. Duo cursed inwardly. Damned. What happened to Heero? Where WAS Heero? Was he all right? Did they... Duo had to swallow. Did they by any chance blow him up together with the base after all? No, that couldn't simply be! Please no...

"Lower your guns and then I tell you what you want to know," sounded the emotionless voice of the woman again.

Duo swayed. On the one hand he really wanted to kill the woman, or hurt her at least. On the other hand she knew what happened to Heero. And if they didn't give in she would perhaps never tell them anything!

But before he could come to a decision another strange voice sounded behind them – this time the voice of a man.

"You should better do like she says. Besides, we're not here to harm you."

The four pilots jerked round and faced an older man with very few hair.

"Who are you?" Wufei asked irritated, "And goddamned, how did all those strange people get here? I thought this is a safehouse. Is there somewhere a sign that tells everyone where we are and invites them to visit us? Injustice!"

"It doesn't make any difference just now," Duo interrupted and lowered his gun, "I want to know where Heero is. Is he all right? Please..." He cast the man a begging look. He didn't know why but something told him to trust this man.

The man smiled friendly at Duo. "Heero, is that his name?" he said, "Unfortunately he lost consciousness before I could ask him about it."

"He is unconscious?" Duo cried worried, "Why? What happened?" But the man had already turned his attention towards the woman who was still standing behind the four pilots.

"Seven," he said, "I need your help. The injuries of the boy – Heero – are more seriously then I first thought. One of the broken rips has punctured his lungs and additionally his spine is partially fractured on several places – what his attempts to flee us didn't really improve. I have to operate on him immediately and you have to assist me."

All the blood flowed out of Duo's face and he suddenly felt ice-cold. Heero was injured. Heavily injured if he could believe the man. His spine was fractured... 'Oh God, please no. Not Heero. Don't let him die, please," he prayed silently.

The man turned to leave the hangar but Duo caught his arm. "Just one moment," he said, "We'll come along. I don't know if you are telling the truth or not, but if Heero is injured then we have to take him to a hospital quickly."

The man cast the woman a quick glance and said, "Alright, you can come along. But taking your friend to a hospital is pretty useless. I doubt that he will arrive there alive or that they could help him at all."


	6. Chapter 5 – Hope and Fear

**Warnings & dislcaimer:** see prologue & chapter 4

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Hope and Fear**

Duo's mind froze. To hear of Heero's injuries earlier on had been bad enough but to be told that Heero wouldn't survive transportation to the nearest hospital was so much worse.

Duo swallowed hard. He didn't trust his voice entirely as he addressed the older man almost begging. "Please, we have to do something for him! Isn't there any possibility to rescue Heero?"

"There is one, but the operation mustn't be postponed any further. If you want to come along then accompany us but don't hold us back," with these words the man turned around and left the hangar, followed by the tall woman. Duo threw a concerned look back to the others then he hurried after the strangers.

When he left the hangar his eyes almost dropped out of his head. In the middle of the former well-groomed lawn stood a kind of small spaceship. Never before had he seen such a design. If that was OZ technology then Duo would willingly eat Deathscythe. Despite his enormous worries about Heero Duo was asking himself who those strangers probably could be. Could there be a third party participating in this war that no one has ever heard of before? Were they on their side? Were they sympathising with OZ? Or were they pursuing their own goals? Could they really be trusted? They had only the word of those strangers so far, perhaps they were responsible for Heero's condition after all. But why had they been to destroy those strange Leos and help Duo and the others?

Duo shook his head annoyed, he didn't want to think about all this at the moment. Everything that counted now was for Heero to get well again. And therefore he would trust those two – had to trust them.

Suddenly a ramp folded soundlessly out of the strange spaceship. The man and the woman walked briskly inside. Duo and the others followed them. While Duo entered the ship he asked himself again how the man and this ship had been able to land here undetected. Sure, they had been distracted by the female surprise inside of Wing but their security system should never have let such a big missile come near the hangar without roaring every siren. How did the man accomplish it?

Duo looked around the interior ship. Had the outer design already been completely unfamiliar, the interior design was it even more. Everywhere were devices that Duo didn't know and they sparkled and flashed. On one side Duo could see two seats in front of a large console and a huge window. He concluded that it had to be the cockpit – although none of the displays made any sense to him.

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see that the strangers were hurrying towards the rear end of the ship. Immediately Duo thought of Heero again and ran after them. Out of breath he entered the second room. His heart almost stopped when he recognised the small shape lying on some kind of bed. Heero! Duo had to swallow hard. Heero looked terrible even if Duo couldn't make out any details from this distance. But what he could see was bad enough. Heero's whole body was covered with bruises. One arm was bent in an unnatural angle below the elbow. Grazing wounds seemed to be everywhere and on the back of the head he could see a big wound crusted with blood. And Heero's chest rose only flatly.

Just on command Duo could once again hear in his mind the disastrous words of the strange man "... punctured lungs... spine is partially fractured on several places..." It had sounded terrible enough earlier on but to see Heero lying here like a broken doll... Duo shook his head with horror. He could feel tears welling in his eyes. Somehow he noticed the also horrified reaction of the other pilots. Quatre gasped quite audible for air then he laid his hand soothingly on Duo's arm. But Duo didn't want to be soothed right now and shook it off.

Meanwhile the strangers had been standing at Heero's bed for a while and seemed to do something. Duo could see the woman fixing two small metal plates to Heero's temple. The man was fetching an unknown tool off one of the desks nearby. Duo really didn't know anything about this sort of medical science, but it hardly looked like preparations for an operation to him. Had the strangers by any chance already given up?

Duo stepped closer to the treatment table, wanted to see everything, was even considering to simply take Heero away. But the warning that the Wing pilot wouldn't survive transportation to the hospital was ringing still too horrible in his ears. He could do nothing than trust these strangers – and he hated it.

Meanwhile the woman had also taken one of the tools. She was running it with a steady movement over Heero's body without touching him. It looked slightly like a scanner in a supermarket. What could that only be? After she had scanned every part of the body she raised the tool and seemed to read the display.

"Your diagnosis was correct, Doctor. The most dangerous injuries are the punctured lungs and the on four places partially fractured spine. The other broken bones are no acute danger to him. It is a miracle that he was able to keep up that long against the Borg anyhow."

Heero's spine was injured that badly? For a short moment Duo closed his eyes dazed. Hopefully Heero's spine cord was still intact. Hopefully he wouldn't be paraplegic. Heero wouldn't survive it. Not to be able to fight against OZ would kill the Wing pilot. Then Duo clenched determined his fists. As long as Heero would survive this, they would find a solution for any resulting imponderableness. Should Heero really be paralysed they would just rebuild Wing in a way that he would still be able to destroy OZ with it. Duo swore this right in this moment.

Duo stepped again closer to Heero but was stopped by a gesture of the man. "You can stay in this room during the operation but keep this distance. I don't want you to disturb Seven and me in the most disadvantageous moment. You stay right there and let us work here in peace."

Duo didn't like it one bit but he could understand the man. Therefore he nodded his agreement. But he couldn't apprehend why the two didn't do anything to prepare themselves and Heero for the operation. Damned, the Wing pilot was still wearing his torn and dirty clothes, no way could this be good for an operation! Duo tried unsuccessfully to convince himself that now wasn't the time for such inanities and that the strangers were certainly knowing what they had to do.

Nevertheless, this time he was almost glad when once more a soothing hand was laid on his shoulder. He looked sideways and noticed that it was again Quatre who knew how desperately he needed support right now. Duo decided to ask the question that had been controlling his mind for quite some time now.

"Will he... will Heero make it?"

The man looked up from the display he was currently studying and gave him a fleeting smile. "We'll do what we can for your friend, my boy."

Although this sentence was obviously meant to calm Duo down it failed its effect. Meanwhile Quatre was standing very close and had slung his arm around him. And Duo was very thankful for this support. He didn't know how the other pilots were feeling in this moment, surely they all were shocked and hoping for Heero to get well again. But he was almost totally despairing, he really needed something to give him strength, and Quatre's friendly hug was more than welcome.

Duo's eyes gazed towards Heero's shape. Suddenly two metallic plates glided out of the sides of the bed and closed around Heero's upper body. The Wing pilot was now lying inside some kind of tube. What was that for a device and how could it help Heero? While Duo still was musing confusedly, some kind of X-ray of a body – Heero's body as Duo could only suppose – appeared on a big monitor that was fixed sloping on the ceiling. But it was totally different from all X-rays Duo had ever seen. The bones were recognisable though (and on too many places the display was pulsating – probably to show the fractions) but at the same time they could see the movements of the organs and the pulsing veins. Unbelievable.

Magnetised Duo stared on the display, trying to find out what technology this could be. Meanwhile the strangers were finally acting again. But different to every operation Duo knew of they didn't seem to be interested in taking a scalpel and cutting Heero open – and how should they have been able with him inside of this tube? Instead of all this the man – the doctor – was handling again the control pads of the metallic plates while the woman was reading data off some displays and gliding the scanner up and down Heero's body.

Duo got more and more desperate. Why weren't they doing anything? They were too calm for this important task they had. Damned, meanwhile they certainly would have been able to take Heero to a hospital to real doctors!

"I can't stand it any more, why aren't they doing anything?" escaped silently his lips.

Quatre tightened his grasp and said, "Shhhhh... I'm sure they know what they're doing. Look at all those instruments. They can certainly help him, keep your spirit up."

Duo swallowed again strongly. "But what am I to do if they can't?" he asked desperately. Even Quatre didn't know what to answer.

Meanwhile the strangers were going on 'working'. They were only seldom speaking with each other and seemed to be a well-rehearsed team. And when they spoke Duo didn't even understand a quarter of the words. Most of them were plain medical terms – and could also have been Chinese as long as Duo was concerned.

After a while a strange squeaking tone sounded and the woman said, "Look out Doctor, we are loosing him." Duo groaned at these words.

The man tapped a quick sequence on one of the displays and said then – in Duo's opinion much too calm – "Yes, I noticed, Seven. Recalibrate to 3.47 that should be enough." Whereupon the woman stepped beside Heero's head and altered something on the probes on his temples.

Duo was really desperate. Why couldn't he hear a heart sound? Where was the respirator? And why did more and more body parts on the display above Heero change their colour into red? This couldn't probably mean anything good!

"Damnit, start doing something!" he scolded the strangers.

The man looked only shortly up from his instruments and said, "We are working on it, so don't disturb us." Duo stiffened after this request. He didn't understand what those two were doing there but he couldn't risk his interference dangering Heero. He swore to himself to stay calm and stared again magnetised on the scene in front of him.

Duo didn't know how long this "operation" lasted but to him it seemed like an eternity. After approximately on hour they all had been exhaustedly sliding down the wall onto the floor. No one dared to leave the room. With every passing minute Duo grew more and more worried. Nervously he played with his braid while leaning against Quatre.

After some time – meanwhile every body part on the display was red – the strangers suddenly looked up from their activity.

"That's it," said the man and closed the tool he was still holding in his hand. The woman tapped something on one of the control panels and the tube separated again and disappeared inside the bed. Simultaneously the strange X-ray turned off, too. Calm, almost slow both of them laid their tools aside and turned then towards the Gundam pilots.

Seeing the expressionless face of the woman Duo nearly broke down. Only with great effort he had lasted till this moment. But now, as everything was obviously over, he hadn't left any energy.

With a painfully repressed tremble in his voice he turned resigned to them. "He is... Heero is dead, am I right?"


	7. Chapter 6 – Someone to Watch Over Me

**Warnings & disclaimer:** see previous chapters

**A/N:** Is there anybody out there who is reading this story? Some feedback would be nice. Because quite now we got the impression that nobody is really interested in our story. And if that's true then why do we bother translating the story at all? The translation always takes a great deal of our time - time that we could use otherwise. So please, tell us - shall we go on translating?

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Someone to Watch Over Me**

Duo closed his eyes agonised. On no account wanted he to see the pity on the others faces when the man would confirm his presumption. Heero was dead. Duo wanted to die as well.

"Dead? Oh no, just the opposite. Your friend survived the surgery. He is doing very well," answered the man soothingly.

The first moment Duo didn't register what the man had said. But a second later he opened his eyes wide.

"Heero isn't dead? He's doing well? Really?"

The man nodded confirming but Duo didn't want to rely only on his statement. Hastily he rushed past the stranger to the bed and looked down on Heero. He was lying there so terribly still...

Duo felt with shaking fingers for Heero's carotid – and then he felt it. The light but steady flutter of a pulse. Heero was alive. Heero was alive! 'Oh god, thank you, thank you, thank you,' Duo cheered inwardly and closed relieved his eyes.

Meanwhile the other three Gundam pilots had also stepped closer and were looking down at Heero.

"But... how is that possible?" heard Duo Wufei's astonished voice, "Where are all the bruises? And the grazing wounds?"

Duo opened his eyes again and looked more closely at Heero. Wufei was right. The bruises were gone. Just as all the grazing wounds and cuts. Everywhere was only smooth uninjured skin. And Heero's arm... Duo gasped amazed. The arm that had been bend in that unnatural angle earlier was looking totally undamaged again! As if it had never been broken! How was that possible?

"What... how..." Duo stuttered and looked stunned at the two strangers. The man smiled friendly at him.

"I told you that he is doing well again. Your friend won't keep any permanent damage. He only needs some hours of sleep and some days of rest and he will be as good as new."

Duo shook his head unbelieving. Somehow everything was getting too much for him. And moreover he noticed how incredibly exhausted he was. First the worry about Heero, then the battle with those strange Leos and after that the renewed terrible worry about Heero. Duo didn't know what was keeping him still up.

"Who are you?" he heard Trowa's silent voice.

"Well, that's a long story..." started the man but was interrupted abruptly by the woman.

"We should better postpone the whole story till later," she said and looked searching into the faces of the four pilots, "We should wait till the patient will wake up – it is most inefficient to tell our story two times. And it seems that the other boys also need a regeneration period."

"You are right, Seven," said the man and turned to the four pilots who could hardly stay on their own any more. "Go to bed, boys. We'll explain everything when all of you are awake again."

Duo clung to Heero's hand and begged, "Can we... Can we take Heero into the house? Or has he to stay here?"

"I really don't see a reason why he shouldn't be allowed into the house," answered the man. Duo beamed.

Without a word the woman stepped to the bed and took the Wing pilot without any effort into her arms. Then she went towards the exit of the ship, yet stopped shortly in front of it and turned towards the four stunned staring Gundam pilots. "Where to?" she asked.

Duo was the first to tear himself out of his astonishment. "Follow me," he called and hurried to go ahead of the woman. But he couldn't stop himself to cast her surprised glances now and then. How was she able to carry Heero that easily? As if he didn't weigh anything? Sure, she was a head taller than the Wing pilot but nevertheless she shouldn't have been able to carry him that effortless. For sure she had to be much stronger than she was looking.

Duo led the woman silently into the house and directly into Heero's room. There Heero was lain down on his bed and the woman left the room with a short nod in Duo's direction. Duo sat down on the bed, took again hold of Heero's hand and looked concerned down on his sleeping form.

One moment later Quatre stuck his head into the room. "Is Everything all right?" he asked.

Duo looked up. "Yeah, everything all right. I just want to sit here a little bit and look after him. I'll go to bed soon."

"OK," answered Quatre and vanished again.

Duo looked again at the sleeping figure in front of him. Heero was alive. Heero was doing well. Duo sighed. The last hours had probably been the most horrible of his whole life. And now, after all the strain had finally diminished he was only feeling tired. He could fall asleep on the spot.

Yawning Dou lay down beside Heero without taking his gaze away from him. 'Just for a moment," he said to himself, 'I'm going to lie down here just for a second.' He was incredibly tired indeed but nevertheless he didn't want to leave his observation post at Heero's side. Somehow he had to make sure that Heero was really all right. And the only way he could do it was to look at Heero and hold his hand.

'Soon I'll get up and go into my room to get some sleep,' Duo thought sleepily, 'I'm just briefly closing my eyes. And then I'll also go...' And with those last thoughts Duo drifted into sleep.

* * *

Slowly Heero regained consciousness. He felt strangely lazy and therefore he stayed motionless with closed eyes in bed and tried to remember. And then his memory returned all at once. The base, the strange behaviour of the commander, the attack, his fight with the soldier, the two strangers, his injuries and the pain. The horrible pain!

Heero groaned silently and composed himself to feel the pain again, now that he remembered them again. But nothing happened. All he could feel was the soft mattress beneath him and the warm, snuggled up body beside him. Heero frowned. A warm, snuggled up body?

Carefully he opened his eyes and turned his head. Beside him, with the face turned towards him, lay Duo. One arm he had slung around Heero and with his other hand he was fiercely grasping one of Heero's hands.

Heero was amazed. Why wasn't Duo sleeping in his own room but here in his bed? And just as he was thinking about it – how had he actually gotten into his bed himself? The last thing he remembered was lying injured on a bed in this strange room. And his injuries! And the pain! How could it only be that he didn't feel any pain any more?

Slowly Heero raised the arm that the soldier had broken and stared searchingly on it. Nothing. No fracture, no cast, no pain. The arm was absolutely all right, as if it never had been broken.

How could that be? Heero could exactly remember the sound of his breaking bones. He couldn't possibly imagined everything, could he? No, his memories were way too clear for something like that – and the events way too absurd. Such a lively imagination he would at most associate with Duo. Duo...

Heero turned his head an looked again at his partner. Why was Duo lying beside him in bed? Whatsoever the reason, in any case it felt – good. Slowly Heero raised his free hand an stroked some strands out of Duo's face that looked so peaceful while sleeping.

"Heero..." sighed the braided pilot in his sleep, nestled closer to him and laid his head on Heero's shoulder.

Heero could only stare astonished at Duo. Why was he murmuring his name in his sleep? And why was it giving him such a good, warm feeling to have Duo lying right here beside him?

If Heero was honest with himself he wanted to stay forever like that – to be hold by Duo and to feel safe and secure. Heero closed his eyes sighing and rested his head against Duo's forehead. Just for some short moments he wanted to enjoy this feeling...

A silent knock sounded and shortly after that the door opened a crack and Quatre stuck his head inside. "Heero...? he asked silently, "Are you already awake?"

Hastily Heero disengaged of Duo's embrace and sat up. "Yes, I'm awake," he answered Quatre quietly.

The door opened fully then and Quatre entered the room. "How are you?" he asked and eyed Heero worried from head to toe.

"I'm fine... I think," Heero answered, still amazed by this fact. He cast another glance at Duo who was still sleeping beside him and turned then again to Quatre. "What happened? How did I get here? I... I was injured... wasn't I?"

"Yes you were," Quatre nodded, "Quite seriously injured even. But those two strangers who brought you here – I don't know HOW they have done it but they have healed you. I... Oh I think it's best we wait for their explanation. They said they would explain everything to us as soon as we're awake again. That's why I'm here. They are downstairs in the living room now and waiting for us. You and Duo are the only ones still missing."

Heero turned his head and looked again at Duo. Quatre stepped closer to the bed. "I already thought that he would be here," he said smiling. Heero cast him an asking look.

"He had been really terribly worried about you and hadn't wanted to leave your side after the surgery. He probably had wanted to make sure that you were really all right." Quatre was still smiling. "Let him sleep a little bit longer, he could surely need it," he added, "You can take a shower meanwhile and put on some clean clothes."

Heero looked down at himself. He was still wearing the torn and bloody clothes he had been wearing during the mission. The mission! "The mission! Quatre, have we..."

"Everything is all right," Quatre interrupted him. "We have accomplished the mission successfully and destroyed the base like ordered. Now go and take a shower!"

With this words he pulled Heero of the bed and pushed him towards the door. Slightly swaying Heero stood there. Obviously he wasn't doing as well as he thought because he felt dizzy and extremely weak on his legs. Slowly Heero went to the wardrobe and fetched a pair clean spandex and a fresh green tank top, then he vanished into the bathroom.

After he finished his shower and was finally wearing clean clothes again Heero was feeling way better – if still a little weak. But if he really had been that seriously injured like his memories and Quatre told him it would be only too understandable.

On his way to the stairs the door to Heero's room was suddenly flung open, Duo stormed out with panic written over his face – and stopped suddenly as he caught sight of Heero. He eyed Heero from head to tow, started to beam and glomped him with a happy "Heero!"

"You're all right! You're all right!" Duo cried again and again and pressed Heero firmly against him.

"Umph, let me go, baka," Heero choked, "I can't breathe!"

"Sorry, Hee-chan. I'm just so glad that you're all right!" Hastily Duo loosened his grip and took a step back, still happily beaming at Heero.

Heero felt the urge to smile but could just suppress it. Duo seemed to have been truly worried over him. And the thought to be that important for Duo caused an unknown happiness in him.

"Hn. Take a shower," Heero grunted and pushed Duo towards the bathroom. He wouldn't let himself be affected by this emotions. Emotions were dangerous. And till he had a better control of himself again it would really be better to stay away from Duo.

Duo nodded and bounced happily to the bathroom, casting again and again glances over his shoulder at Heero. Heero waited till Duo had closed the door behind him then he turned once more to the stairs and went down into the living room.

Quatre, Trowa and Wufei were already sitting there on a sofa – and opposite of them sat the two strangers who had helped Heero after his fight with the soldier. When Heero entered the room every face turned towards him – those of his comrades beamed happily at him, the man looked curious and the face of the woman was expressionless as always.

The man got up immediately and met Heero halfway. He took a tool about the size of his hand out of his pocket and looked asking at Heero. "May I?" he inquired, "I want to examine you – only to be safe."

Heero looked slightly insecure at him and asked, "Does it take long?"

"No," answered the man, "It will only take a short time."

Nodding Heero gave his agreement and the man ran a penlike part of the tool in a distance of approximately ten centimetres shortly up and down Heero's upper body while looking at the tool in his hand.

"Everything all right," he finally said and pocketed the tool again. Heero looked astonished at him. That had been the whole examination? That fast and without taking any blood samples or anything else? He really could get used to it.

Under the watching eyes of his colleagues Heero went to the second, slightly smaller sofa and sat down. Why were they staring at him like that? It was getting embarrassing. "What?" he finally hissed annoyed.

Wufei shook his head slightly. "It's just so – unbelievable!" he said. Trowa and Quatre nodded confirming.

Before Heero could reply anything Duo stormed into the room. "I'm late, I'm late, sorry!" he called and dropped down beside Heero on the sofa. Immediately he grabbed Heero's hand and pressed it slightly.

But instead of taking his hand away from Duo how he would have done normally he let it where it was. The events of the last hours – or were it days? – had brought him out of balance and he simply needed an anchor to hold on – and besides, Duo's hand was plain and simple feeling good.

"Well," Wufei turned to the strangers, "You promised an explanation. We're all here now, start explaining."

"We did," said the woman. "My name is Seven of Nine and this is the Doctor," she gestured at the man beside her. "The reason for our presence is the approaching invasion of this dimension by the Borg."

Astonished silence from the Gundam pilots followed these words. Invasion? Borg? THIS dimension?

Of course it was Duo who was the first to found his voice again. "Borg..." he said thoughtfully, "... sounds Swedish." (1)

* * *

(1) This quotation had "Duo" written all over it!


	8. Chapter 7 – Parallels

**Disclaimer & warnings:** see previous chapters

**A/N:** Wow, thank you all for the reviews! We're really glad that you like our story so much - and we will continue translating it. And we would really appreciate it if you would leave a review every once a while - just that we know that you're still interested in reading the story.

**PS:** Yes, we are the translators too. ;-)

**PPS:** The next chapters will have a lot of explanations about the Borg in them. For all of you who know Star Trek it might be a little bit boring, but as this is fanfiction of Gundam Wing and not Star Trek we have to assume that not everyone knows about the Borg. Furthermore, the Trekkies among you will notice some differences between our explanations and the official Star Trek facts. That's not because we didn't know enough about Star Trek - Laren and I have been Trekkies for a long time (Picard rulez!) and knew most episodes by heart - but because we had to make them completely up or to alter some of the facts to fit into our story. We hope you don't mind too much!

* * *

* * *

****

**Chapter 7 – Parallels**

A peace conference! Relena's constant efforts had finally met with success. In the end OZ realised that the only way for human's future had to be the pacifistic way. They were up to lay down all of their weapons and give peace a chance. For this reason OZ had invited the most important leader of earth and the colonies to a secret conference. Relena hummed happily along.

Relena didn't belong – yet – to the political leadership but apparently her reputation as pacifist had hurried ahead and OZ had invited her to take part in this important conference. Relena was exhilarated. Not only would this be the most important negotiations in the history of mankind which results could lead to the final peace, no it also would be the perfect opportunity to spend some quiet days with Heero.

He would of course agree immediately to accompany her as her bodyguard. And as soon as the negotiations would be brought to a successful end – of which Relena was absolutely convinced – Heero would be able to abandon his role as Perfect Soldier.

Finally he would allow to full bent to his emotions and confess his great love for her. And finally they could make their relationship official. Smiling Relena envisioned the future. She shortly considered if she should accept Heero's proposal immediately or if she should briefly hesitate like a lady. But it didn't matter actually, it only mattered what a wonderful and attentive husband Heero would be.

Relena considered if she should take the custom-made wedding dress – in a discreet shade of pink – to the conference right away or if an engagement of a month would be more appropriate. That would also give her more time to arrange a classy celebration – after all only the nobility would attend the ceremony. She would give Pargan orders to prepare the mansion for the coming event accordingly.

But first Heero had to accompany her to the conference. Fortunately her spies had informed her only recently of the whereabouts of her heroic sweetheart. She would betake herself there at once and pick him up personally.

She considered shortly if there was a possibility to see Heero without meeting the other pilots. Not that she had anything against Quatre, Trowa or Wufei – but she didn't want to see this strange braided person who even had had the nerve to shoot HER Heero! How was Heero only able to endure this pert person? He really had to have an angel's patience!

But he was just like that, her bright knight in shining armour! Her hero. Her Heero. Overjoyed smiling and happily humming to herself Relena set off.

* * *

"Borg..." Duo said thoughtfully, "... sounds Swedish."

Seven of Nine arched her metallic eyebrow and cast Duo a short expressionless glance but before she could go on speaking she was interrupted by the other pilots.

"Which invasion?" asked Heero.

"Borg?" it came from Trowa.

"THIS dimension? What do you mean by THIS dimension?" called Wufei.

"The Borg are a cybernetic species that doesn't consist of single individuals but possess a collective consciousness," Seven further explained, "The Borg integrate foreign life forms by force into their collective to widen their territory and to enhance themselves both technologically and biologically. This procedure is called assimilation.

The entire knowledge of an assimilated person is added into the collective, every individual character attribute don't exist any more after the assimilation. Moreover, cybernetic components are implanted which increase the efficiency and the usefulness of the concerned drone for the collective.

Those who were assimilated are only a part of a great entity and neither able nor willing to make an independent decision or to act on their own. There are only few cases known in which an assimilated person had been freed successfully from the collective.

The Borg are structured similar to a bee colony. They have a queen who co-ordinates every activity and decision of the collective, and the rest of the Borg are will-less drones whose only purpose is to carry out the assigned work.

The Borg had been one of the most dangerous enemies for the Federation meaning they had tried time and time again to assimilate us into their collective. Only after many fierce battles Starfleet had been able to beat them off and repel the Borg a long way off so that they don't maintain any danger for us – or other species – any more.

That is why the Borg decided to look for an easier prey. They want to assimilate this earth and it's colonies, and we are here to prevent it."

After Seven finished her explanations there was silence in the living room.

"Why didn't anyone tell me that we're going to listen to fairy-tales? I would have brought some popcorn," Duo finally said.

"We're not telling fairy tales, my boy," said the Doctor, "Our story is the sad truth. We fought the Borg many times, we know what we're talking about."

"If those Borg are really such a powerful enemy why hadn't anyone, why hadn't WE ever heard anything about them?" asked Heero in his mission-voice.

"Because the Borg don't come from your dimension," answered the Doctor seriously.

"Not from our dimension? What do you mean?" Wufei asked.

"The Borg come from a foreign dimension," explained Seven of Nine, "Just as well as the Doctor and I. In our dimension the humans are much more technologically advanced than here. We have been exploring space for centuries. We already met hundreds of alien species and dozens of them have formed an alliance for the purpose of a peaceful co-existence, the United Federation of Planets which seat of government is located on earth."

"Travel into foreign dimensions, that's impossible," said Quatre, "It's not even proved that there are other dimensions!"

"Don't even try to understand it, my boy," replied the Doctor smiling, "It will only get you a headache. Simply accept it, there are many different dimensions – and you can travel between them under certain requirements and with the right technology."

"And why did the Borgs choose us of all possibilities?" Wufei asked angrily.

"Borg," corrected Seven, "Not Borgs."

"Fine, and why did those BORG choose us of all possibilities?" asked Wufei again, not less angry.

"We don't know the exact reasons but it is supposedly because this dimension is an easy pray," answered Seven expressionless.

"Injustice!" Wufei murmured while Heero only growled, "Hn."

"Hey, wait a sec! Easy pray? We're not an easy pray! Why are we an easy pray? Take that back!" Duo called furiously and jumped off the sofa. As he was still clutching Heero's hand, Heero was also dragged off the sofa.

"Hn," growled Heero again, sat down and pulled Duo with him, "Sit down, baka!"

"But... but Heero...!" Duo began to protest but was successfully silenced by Heero's Deathglare.

"You are an easy target, that is fact," sounded Seven's cool voice, "You have hardly space travel, haven't gone beyond your own solar system and therefore haven't made any contacts or formed alliances with alien species. There are only few colonies and there are great internal conflicts. Furthermore you are technologically highly inferior to the Borg."

"Injustice!" Wufei grumbled anew.

"But what can we do? Can we do anything at all against the invasion of those Borg?" Quatre asked.

"With your equipment you can hardly do anything to stop the Borg. That's our job. We are going to stop them," said the Doctor.

"Let's pretend we are going to believe this wild story of yours. Even then it would nevertheless be advisable to include us. We could support you by giving tactical information to your fleet," Heero said, "How can we contact them?"

The Doctor and Seven were silent and exchanged short glances.

"Is that a problem?" Heero asked.

"Well..." the Doctor started but was interrupted by Seven of Nine. "There is no fleet," she said in that emotionless voice.

"There is no fleet???" called all five pilots simultaneously and Duo added, "Why isn't there a fleet? There HAD to be a fleet!"

The Doctor gave the boys a crooked smile. "Seven and I are the fleet."


	9. Chapter 8 – Assignment: Earth

**Warnings & disclaimer:** see previous chapters

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Assignment: Earth**

"You're kidding, right?" Duo asked unbelieving. "This oh so dangerous and inexorably enemy who is, as you said, conquering earth right now is to be stopped by the two of you alone? Why didn't this great Federation send it's whole fleet? After all, the Borg are your enemies and therefore your problem! We have enough enemies of our own, we don't need to import any from other dimensions!"

"Injustice," Wufei murmured in such a low voice that hardly anybody could understand him.

"Believe me, boys, if it had been possible Starfleet would have sent several ships," said the Doctor with a sad smile.

"And why hadn't it been possible?" Quatre asked.

"It is linked to the dimensional crossing," answered Seven, "The farther the dimensions are away from each other, i.e. the fewer the commonalities, the harder and more dangerous is it for ordinary people to switch between them. The distance between our two dimensions is that large that a crossing under regular circumstances would result in death."

"And how had the Borg been able to manage it?" Duo asked.

"Each drone has tiny machines in it's bloodstream which are called nanoprobes and which are injected during assimilation," Seven explained, "These nanoprobes are basically what makes a Borg. They accomplish the assimilation and connect the drone with the collective.

As it appears they are also an sufficient protection against the consequences of the dimensional crossing. Therefore the Borg had been able to bridge such an enormous distance that easily and without too many casualties."

"If this transfer is really that dangerous and supposedly deadly for humans, how had YOU been able to accomplish it then?" Heero asked suspiciously.

"Quite simply," grinned the Doctor, "Seven had been protected by her nanoprobes and I'm not a human."

"Nanoprobes? Does this mean that she is a Borg?" Wufei called and all five pilots stood up simultaneously and aimed with their guns at Seven.

Seven's only reaction was to arch her metallic eyebrow.

The Doctor raised his hands placating and said, "Take it easy, boys. You can put your guns away. Seven isn't a Borg any more. But she had been part of the collective for a long time until we had been able to free her some years ago."

Thereupon the five pilots aimed their guns synchronously towards the Doctor.

"And what precisely are YOU – if not a human?" Trowa asked calmly.

"I'm a hologram, naturally," came the cheerful reply.

Duo threw his hands in the air and put his gun away. "Yeah sure, a hologram! Why didn't I hit on it sooner? Put your guns away, guys, these two are simply outright off their trolley, nothing else!"

"You don't believe me?" asked the Doctor amused.

The other four pilots lowered their weapons likewise and sat down again. "A hologram is only a projection of light and by no means would a hologram be able to lift or move objects. Besides, I don't see any projectors right here," Wufei answered the physician, "So quit with this nonsense and tell us the truth already."

"But this is the truth. I am a hologram," said the Doctor, still amused, "and this is my mobile emitter." The Doctor pointed at a small gadget which was attached to his left upper arm. "This device allows me to take solid form outside a holodeck and to freely move everywhere."

Duo snorted snidely.

"Alright, I'm going to prove it to you," said the Doctor, shortly tapped with his right hand on the device and disappeared. The device seemed to hover a moment in midair, then it simply dropped on the floor with a silent 'klack'.

"Where did he go?"

"How did he do it?"

"This is a trick, right?"

Seven let the five pilots make rampant speculations for some moments, then she lifted the device unhurriedly from the floor.

"It is not a trick. See for yourself," she said and tossed the mobile emitter neatly to Heero.

Heero held the strange device in his hands and examined it from all directions. He frowned because he wasn't able to identify the functionality of this object. And the design was totally unknown to him, too.

"Hand it over, I wanna see it, too!" Duo called, snatched the mobile emitter out of Heero's hands and held it that close to his face that he was nearly squinting. "Cool," he said in awe then he passed the device on to the others.

Finally Wufei returned the emitter to Seven. "Are you still thinking that it is some kind of trick?" Seven asked them.

"Hn," answered Heero, the others kept silent.

Seven raised the device on shoulder level, tapped a short sequence, the air blurred and the next moment the Doctor was standing in front of them again.

"Did I miss anything important while being switched off?" he asked cheerily and looked at them.

"Are you willing to believe us now?" Seven of Nine asked.

"Hn. You seem to say the truth, but if you want us to trust you we need more evidence," Heero said. The other four pilots nodded in agreement.

"We have sufficient evidence," the Doctor assured him, "but before we show them to you, you have to explain why we should trust YOU. Who are you and what is your part in this conflict?"

The five pilots looked quietly at each other for some time, nodded eventually, and then Quatre stood up. "I am Quatre, Raberba Winner and these are Trowa Barton, Chang Wufei, Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy." He pointed at the particular pilot.

Afterwards he told the two strangers shortly but nevertheless detailed about the guerrilla war of the colonies against OZ and what role they and their Gundams were playing in it.

During the explanation the Doctor got more and more angrier. After Quatre was finished the man exploded. "Children!" he shouted, "This dimension is even more primitive than I thought, if they are that unscrupulous to send children into war!"

"We're not down-and-dirty!" Duo called furiously and jumped up, "And we're also not children! We haven't been for a long time now!"

"But at your age you should be," answered the Doctor with a sad voice.

Duo took a deep breath to get worked up some more, but Heero took his arm and dragged him back down onto the sofa.

"Don't," Heero said shaking his head, followed by a quiet "Baka." Then he turned to the Doctor. "We have to fight. We have no alternative."

"I don't think we have the right to judge them, Doctor," Seven interfered now into the discussion, too, "It would violate the Prime Directive. I think we should trust them. They could certainly help us with our assignment, after all this 'children' are very efficient at what they do. I am sure, without the presence of the Borg they would have smoothly destroyed the base without our help as well."

Duo, who had been listening open-mouthed during the whole explanation, suddenly shouted "Aha!"

"Aha?" Heero looked inquiring at him. "What do you mean by 'Aha'?"

"Well it explains the weird behaviour of those ten Leos, that Seven had blown up with Wing," Duo said, "They were Borg, weren't they?"

"That is correct," came the emotionless answer.

Heero stared stunned and at the same time admiring at the blond woman. How had she been able to cope Wing's controls well enough to destroy ten Leos without any help? She had to be damned good. Heero also remembered how fast Seven had broken his access codes. It only increased his respect for her. He decided to ask her later for more details about this fight. But now another question was more important.

"What were you doing at the base at all?"

"After our arrival we immediately started to scan the solar system for Borg signatures. Our scans led us to this base and we were occupied with detailed investigations when we came up against someone who seemed to watch the Borg as well. That had been you," Seven nodded in Heero's direction.

"So that had been Borg. They surely had appeared outright weird," Heero mused, "The commander... He did something really strange. Two capillary tubes emerged out of his hand and drilled into the necks of several soldiers – and after that they had been downright apathetic, like marionettes. The soldier I have been fighting with later on was one of them."

"What you saw had been an assimilation," explained the Doctor, "And that you had been able to hold out against the Borg that long is, to put it mildly, just amazing. Normally Seven and I would have been too late to rescue you."

At these words Duo grabbed Heero's hand again and firmly clung to it.

"You had been unbelievably lucky anyway," the Doctor continued, "You only had to deal with a new kind of drone. It seems that the Borg Queen had altered her tactics from straightforward attack to inconspicuous infiltration. These new drones look just like normal people what makes it a good deal harder to identify them. Thank god it has the positive side-effect that those drones are normally not able to assimilate by themselves. Otherwise you would have been part of the collective now."

Duo's grasp at Heero's hand became almost painfully hard. Heero cast him a surprised glance and noticed that Duo was looking wide-eyed, pale-faced and horror-stricken at the Doctor.

"How do the Borg normally look like?" Trowa asked.

"We have explicit data about the Borg," Seven answered, "It would be best if you accompany us outside to our ship. There we can show the data to you." With these words she rose and left the room, followed by Wufei and the Doctor.

The other four pilots stood up and followed them.

"Ship?" Heero asked and pulled at his arm to free it from Duo's firm grasp.

Duo stopped and turned to Heero. "Oh right, you haven't seen it yet," he called and ignored Heero's attempts to disentangle him. "They parked their spaceship straight in our front garden! I bet you never have seen anything that cool! Spacy design! And the interior! You're gonna like it, Hee-chan!"

"Hn," Heero growled, still pulling at his arm. "Let me go, baka, I'm able to walk on my own."

Duo grinned broadly at him. "Oh no, you don't, Hee-chan. Doctor's orders. You have to go easy on you the next days." Heero still tried to disentangle himself out of Duo's grip.

"I could also carry you," Duo threatened with a still wider grin. Immediately Heero stopped squirming and let Duo led him by the hand out of the house without any resistance.

They stepped through the front door and Heero was really anxious to see the spaceship. He raised his gaze and saw – nothing.

Before Heero could ask where this amazing spaceship was, Duo shouted, "Hey, where did it go?"

The other three pilots seemed to be as surprised as Duo.

"But it had been standing right here!" Wufei called and ran to the said area.

"Be careful...!" the Doctor called, but it was too late.

With a loud bang Wufei stopped in the middle of his run as if he had run against an invisible wall and kissed the dust.

The next moment the air seemed to flicker and blur, and suddenly the spaceship reappeared exactly at the same spot it had been standing the day before. Seven walked over to Wufei, leaned forward and held out her hand to him. "It had been disguised," she said, "That's why you could not see it."

"Injustice," Wufei mumbled and rubbed his aching head.


	10. Chapter 9 – Hero Worship

**Warnings & disclaimer:** see previous chapters

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Hero Worship**

Heero stared amazed at the just appeared spaceship. Only marginally he noticed Seven helping Wufei up. Finally Duo's excited voice tore him out of his torpidity. "Cooooooool," he called enthusiastic, "I want something like that for Deathscythe, too!"

"You're gonna like the interior," Duo continued and pulled Heero happily after him towards the spaceship. The other pilots also went straight to the ramp that just extended of the ship and followed the Doctor, Seven and Wufei inside.

While they were entering the ship Duo caressed it's hull admiringly. "I wonder what that's for a material," he mused, "It surely isn't gundamium."

Heero didn't reply anything. He was too busy with his own thoughts. He tried to put all the different events of the last days in some kind of sensible order. Everything had happened so unbelievingly fast that he hadn't had enough time to think everything over.

First the weird events on the base that led to his injuries – he was anew surprised at his fast healing – then the explanations of the two strangers which were really hard to accept, and at last his own, more than atypical and strange behaviour.

Why did he let Duo hold his hand so willingly – and even enjoyed it, though he never would admit this fact. Could it be due to his injuries, respectively what the strangers had done to heal him? Or could there be another reason for him not only to allow this physical contact but to engage it?

Meanwhile they had entered the ship and Heero was abruptly torn out of his confused thoughts. Amazed he looked at the equipment of the strange spaceship. But Duo didn't let him enough time to look at everything, he simply pulled him towards the front part of the ship.

There he dropped into one of the seats and admired the monitors and control panel in front of him. "That surely has to be the cockpit," he said and smiled wide-eyed at Heero.

"Hn," Heero just said, but couldn't deny the fascination of the strange equipment.

Duo looked again down at the control panel in front of him and murmured, "I wonder what that's gonna do," and the next moment he was pressing randomly some buttons.

"Duo!" Heero hissed and tugged quickly at his hand, "Stop it, baka! You probably just activated the self-destruction!"

"Jeez, Heero, don't get steamed up about it," Duo rolled his eyes, "Nothing happened."

"And that is because the cockpit is protected against unauthorised access," they suddenly heard Seven's emotionless voice behind them.

"See, Hee-chan, nothing happened, just like I said," Duo grinned at Heero.

"Hn," was all Heero replied.

Then he turned to Seven and asked, "Where is this proof of yours?"

"Follow me," Seven said, turned around and went into the back.

Duo and Heero shared a quick look and followed her into the back part of the ship.

The Doctor and the other three pilots were already gathered around a big screen and Seven, Duo and Heero joined them.

"You wanted proof," Seven said, "Here is it. Computer, open file epsilon four seven." The next moment the file opened on the screen and the five pilots stared shocked at the picture they could see there. (1)

Duo was – just as always – the first to get his voice back. "... definitely not Swedish," he murmured. (2)

"That is a Borg?" Quatre asked and swallowed hard, "It doesn't look very human any more."

Heero stared concentrated at the picture and turned to Seven without taking his gaze off the screen. "It doesn't look like those on the base."

"That is correct," the woman answered. "This is the usual appearance of a drone. What you had seen on the base are a new kind of drones which keep their human appearance and are used for infiltration. But that – and that they usually are not able to assimilate – is the only difference between them. They are also controlled by the collective just like every other drone."

Heero and the other four pilots listened silent to Seven's further explanations and looked at all the evidence she gave them. And in the end Heero was convinced that the story of the two strangers was true.

Heero's thoughts raced while trying to digest what he had heard just now and to plan the next necessary steps. One thing was absolutely clear. He had to inform Dr. J and the other scientists immediately.

* * *

Duo sat in the kitchen and sighed deeply into his coffee. What did they only see in her? Since this bottle blondie had climbed out of Wing two days before everything had changed. And not necessarily to the better.

Duo sighed more deeply. How nice it had been when he had held Heero's hand – and without Heero protesting too much against it! That had given him some hope, but shortly after the ex-Borg had finished her explanations Heero had turned again into his Perfect Soldier mode and more or less ignored Duo since then.

He seemed only to concentrate on the threatening danger and didn't leave this living Barbie-doll's side. And Wufei was even worse.

Duo cast an annoyed glance out of the window into the garden, where Wufei, Heero and Wonder-Woman were training several martial arts. Didn't those two morons realise just how ridiculous they were to adore Seven – who surely had to be twice their age! Duo snorted. Apparently not.

"Is something wrong, Duo?" a soft voice asked.

Duo jumped, turned his head towards the voice and realised with astonishment that Quatre was sitting opposite of him with a cup of tea. When had he entered the room?

"No," Duo answered, "I just wish J and the others would finally finish their evaluation of the data. I really need a new mission. I just can't stand it any more."

"But why, Duo?" Quatre asked surprised, "You never had anything against some free days between the missions."

"But then I didn't have to watch the others making goo-goo eyes at this oversized Barbie. I'm really surprised that they're not slipping on their own saliva." Duo sighed again into his coffee and nearly missed Quatre turning red. Duo looked appalled at his team-mate.

"Not you, too, Q-man!" he called stunned, "Am I the only one who is still normal? Is it perhaps contagious? What's just that great with her? Apart from her knowing thousands of martial arts and being even more a computer-freak than Heero, I mean."

Quatre cleared his throat, still beet-red. "Well, uhm... you know, Duo, I uhm... she reminds me of my collection."

Duo nearly choked at his coffee. Collection? What collection? He never would have thought that Quatre of all people would collect something like this.

"Your collection?" Duo asked weakly after he stopped coughing.

"Well, actually it's not my collection but that of my sisters."

Duo's eyes nearly dropped out of his head. "Your sisters??????"

Quatre nodded. "Yes, I more ore less inherited it from them. And now it's the world biggest collection of Barbie dolls."

Duo stared open-mouthed at Quatre. Had he heard that correctly? "You're collecting – Barbies?" he asked unbelieving.

Quatre squirmed on his chair. "Well, everyone needs a hobby, and tea doesn't offer the same challenge," he answered shyly.

"I don't believe it," Duo murmured and shook his head. A sound from the garden turned his attention again towards the window. Wufei was lying on his back on the ground, Seven was sitting on his chest and instead of getting angry because a woman had beaten him, Wufei had a misty-eyed smile on his face.

"That's simply unbelievable!" Duo called.

"What do you mean? They're just practising," Quatre said, also looking out of the window.

"Hn!" Duo just snorted and watched suspiciously Heero preparing for his sparring-match with Seven.

"Why are you so angry?" Quatre asked and looked again at Duo.

"Hn," Duo only said.

"You're sounding just like Heero," Quatre smiled.

Before Duo could reply anything they heard a shrill screech.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrroooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The next moment a pink shape was rushing past the kitchen window.

"Intruder alert," Duo groaned and dropped his head on the table. Just what he had needed to make his day.

(1) It's not easy to describe the appearance of a Borg drone. Who doesn't know what they look like can see them ?actionview&linkVoyager/   
Borgqueen&imageborgqueen002.jpg&img&tt

(2) The quotation is complete now!


	11. Chapter 10 – The Sound of her Voice

**Warnings & disclaimer:** see previous chapters

* * *

**Chapter 10 – The Sound of her Voice**

Impatient Relena leant against the seat of her pink Rolls Royce. She could hardly wait to see her Heero again. Surely he would be as glad as she was. It really had to be horrible for him to be always separated from her for such long periods of time.

With a delighted smile she envisioned the moment when he would embrace her in his strong arms to greet her. Relena sighed. Seeing Heero again would be such a romantic bliss.

While Relena revelled in daydreams about her future with Heero, Pargan drove into the drive of the house where – according to Relena's latest information – Heero was staying right now.

Only few moments separated her from her beloved prince charming! Couldn't Pargan hurry a little and open the door already? Relena tapped her foot impatient.

Finally the door opened and in her eagerness Relena totally forgot her ladylike behaviour and simply stormed out. As she wanted to surprise Heero she didn't ring the doorbell but rounded the house to get directly into the garden where Heero surely would stay on such a beautiful day like this.

„Heeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrroooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she called in her lovely voice, taking the last corner. Where could he be? Searching Relena looked around and discovered Wufei who stared magnetised on the floor in front of him. She followed his gaze and froze horror-stricken.

A picture of absolut horror presented itself. There, on the floor lay her heroic love, and on his chest sat an unknown woman and held his arms above his head. How could this... this broad dare to put hand on HER Heero? And why was Wufei simply standing beside them and didn't do anything?

She wouldn't put up with it! She would rescue her Heero from the claws of this person! She jumped on the back of the blond woman and shrieked enraged, "Get off him, bitch!"

* * *

Duo entered the garden, followed by Quatre and Trowa who also had been roused by Relena's shrieks. And there they couldn't believe their eyes.

Heero lay motionless on the floor and stared totally stunned at Seven who sat on his chest and desperately tried to get rid of the pink menace on her back. But Relena cramped quite strongly to her and screeched in glass-breaking heights obscene insults.

As Wufei also moved and started to tug at Relena, Duo's jaw finally dropped. Why oh why didn't he ever have a camera when he really needed one?

After a not so short second of shock Duo, Quatre and Trowa helped Wufei and together they were able to tear the wildly screeching Relena off Seven's back. Seven immediately stood up and with a smooth motion also helped Heero up.

Trowa looked at the still wildly fidgeting and screaming Relena that he and Wufei could hold only with great effort. "Relena?" he asked worriedly, "What's wrong?"

But Relena didn't react, she only kept on screaming unintelligible shreds of words.

Quatre looked quite helpless at his friends. "What shall we do with her?"

Duo grinned broadly at him. "We could always slap her in the face," he suggested.

"Duo!" Quatre called shocked.

"What?" Duo asked innocently, "It's supposed to help with hysterical fits!"

Heero stepped close towards Relena and said severely, "Relena! Keep quiet!"

Immediately Relena stopped screaming and blinked several times at Heero. Then she suddenly tore herself out of Wufei's and Trowa's grip and clutched her arms around Heero.

"Heero," she cried, "You're alive! I rescued you!"

"What are you speaking about?" Heero asked her coldly and freed himself off her grasp. "You interrupted our hand to hand combat practice."

"Hand to hand combat practice?" she asked unbelieving, "But this woman attacked you!"

"Of course she had," Heero said and stepped a little back to get out of Relenas reach, "It's part of the practice."

Somehow Duo enjoyed himself splendid though he had been quite upset with this murder blonde only some minutes before. But after all the enemies of his enemies were his friends!

"What's wrong, Seven?" they suddenly heard Wufei's voice.

Duo turned his attention towards the ex-Borg. She stood totally stunned and blinked uncontrolled at Relena.

"What is that?" she asked in an insecure voice that Duo hadn't ever heard from her.

"What do you mean?" Wufei asked surprised.

"That... thing," Seven said and pointed at Relena, "It causes unbearable interference within my ocular!"

That was it! Duo couldn't control himself any longer and fell on the lawn, laughing loudly. "I always told you guys that this colour causes blindness!" he gasped. After some minutes he calmed down again and wiped the tears of laughter off his face but remained sitting on the lawn and watched the show quite interested.

Meanwhile Quatre, Trowa and Wufei had led Seven some steps away and explained her who or what – Duo giggled – Relena was.

Relena seemed to have calmed down now. "Heero, what does all of this mean?" she asked confused.

"That's Seven," Heero answered and pointed at the ex-Borg, "Her help is essential for the success of the next mission."

"I see, then everything is alright," Relena said and smiled beamingly at the Wing pilot. "Oh Heero, I missed you so much and I am so glad to see you again!" Relena fluttered her eyelashes and approached Heero.

Duo had to fight against an urgent nausea watching this scene. Was this pink monstrosity really that stupid or was it only an act? Heero clearly seemed to have no interest on her – even if he could show it quite more distinct in Duo's opinion.

He seemed to have made some kind of derogatory noise, because suddenly Relena gave him a really nasty look. Duo grinned replying. Relena frowned, then ignored Duo again and turned smiling towards Heero.

"Oh Heero, I have wonderful news," she cried excited, "OZ invited to a peace conference! And I am one of the planned speakers! Oh Heero, you have to accompany me by all means!"

Again Heero stepped back. "Why?" he asked coldly.

Relena opened her eyes as wide as possible and fluttered again – in her opinion – seductively with her eyelashes. Duo had to bite into his hand to stop himself from laughing.

"But Heero," Relena whined, "You HAVE to accompany me! I need you as my bodyguard! You certainly couldn't let me go there alone and unprotected!"

Duo could see that Heero started to sway. Relena always succeeded to grab him at his sense of duty and to persuade him to do something he actually didn't want to.

But this time Duo would prevent it. He cleared his throat and said, "Sorry Relena, that's not gonna happen. Heero's not gonna accompany you."

Relena glared angrily at him. "What do you interfere anyway? No one has asked for your opinion! Why shouldn't Heero accompany me?"

"Quite simply, he had been heavily injured during our last mission and has to go easy on himself. Doc's orders."

Relena turned all her attention immediately towards Heero. "You were injured? Oh my poor sweet darling! Why didn't you call me? I would have immediately hurried over here and nursed you to health!"

Heero retreated two more steps – what wasn't of much use because Relena immediately approached again. "Hn," he said unfriendly, "There was no need. Duo had cared for me."

Duo grinned happily from ear to ear at these words. And when Relena shot him again nasty looks, he couldn't stop himself to provoke her some more by twitching his eyebrows suggestively.

Meanwhile the garden had emptied nearly unnoticed and Duo and Relena could just watch Seven enter the house – closely followed by Heero, who seemed to have used Relenas inattentiveness to escape.

"But... but... Heero..." Relena called after the Wing pilot.

Duo stood up and brushed the grass off his clothes. Before entering the house he once again turned to Relena.

"Forget it, babe, you don't stand a chance against a real woman like Seven. Heero hasn't been leaving her side for a second for the last days, and she even had flown Wing. Do I have to say more?"

Satisfied humming – after all, he had destroyed one of his enemies quite thoroughly – Duo disappeared into the house and slapped the door into the face of a totally flabbergasted Relena.


	12. Chapter 11 – Rivals

**Warnings & disclaimer:** see previous chapters

* * *

**Chapter 11** – Rivals

Heero's stomach growled. After his successful tactical retreat this morning he had hidden in Wing for hours to prevent meeting Relena again. Unfortunately he therefore missed lunch. But now, late in the afternoon it should be safe to come out of his hiding place again. Even Relena couldn't be that persistent. Could she?

But no, she had been talking something about a conference and surely was on her way to get there. Heero frowned as he remembered Relena's strange behaviour. He really never had seen her like that.

She was always so kind and ready to help – admittedly somewhat annoying, but always friendly. And although her opinions didn't agree with his own at hundred per cent he nevertheless admired how determined she held on her principles and tried to achieve peace on her own way.

Therefore he really couldn't understand why she had been that insulting today. First to Seven who had been so kind to show him and Wufei some new martial arts grips – how had she called them? Klingon? Seven really hadn't deserved to be called such names. You didn't really expect "slut" and "bitch" in the vocabulary of a princess – and those had been the most harmless words Relena had used.

It was possible that she had misunderstood the situation and took the harmless practise for a real attack – but that didn't explain her behaviour towards Duo. The furrow on Heero's forehead deepened. Why had she snapped like that at Duo?

Duo hadn't given her any reason for such an attack this time. It had happened before that Duo had made one or another cynical remark in front of Relena, but at large he was always polite. And up to now Relena had never reacted on Duo's sayings – therefore Heero was more than taken aback that she had been that sniffy to Duo today.

And then Relena had wanted to recruit him as her bodyguard. Again! He was really grateful to Duo for giving him the perfect excuse just in time to escape this task – Heero really hadn't wanted to accompany Relena to this conference. Particularly now, when the Borg posed a new threat and he really had more important things to do. Surely there were enough other bodyguards who could protect Relena.

But Heero absolutely knew that without Duo's help he would have indulged Relena in the end – just like all the other times before. Astonished Heero realized that he was still angry about Relena's behaviour. Without his good self-control he wouldn't have been able to refrain himself in the garden.

When Relena had treated Duo so contemptuous Heero had felt the overwhelming urge to strangle her. Therefore he disappeared as fast as possible into the house when the opportunity afforded.

Meanwhile Heero had arrived in the kitchen where Quatre, Duo and the Doctor were sitting at the table. Everyone turned to him when he entered the kitchen.

"Hey Heero, you finally left your hiding hole?" Duo called, "Relena has been gone for hours."

"Hn," Heero answered and opened the fridge to search for something edible.

"How could you leave me alone with Relena? That hadn't been very nice of you, Hee-chan." Duo's voice sounded really crestfallen.

For a second Heero felt something like guilt. He hadn't even thought of Duo during his escape. He only wanted to be away from Relena. He emerged from the fridge and wanted to apologize to Duo when he noticed the wide grin on Duo's face. That stopped him.

That baka. Couldn't he ever be serious? Heero answered Duo's accusation with another "Hn!" but had to smirk inwardly anyway.

Quatre, who had been making tea meanwhile, gave everyone a cup of it. The Doctor, who had been silent so far, asked Quatre amused, "What shall I do with that, my boy? I'm only made of light. Holograms are not able to drink."

Quatre turned red and spluttered, "I thought… uhm… oops… sorry." Hastily he removed the cup.

"It's alright, no need to be embarrassed," grinned the Doc.

"How come you're so human?" Duo asked curiously, "You really don't act like a normal program. Are you an artificial intelligence ore something like that? And are there more holograms like you?"

"As long as I know there aren't," answered the Doctor, "There are indeed lots of holograms that are able to achieve complex procedures but only within the limits of their programming. However, I am unique. I have developed an own awareness over the years and have therefore equalled the status of an individual with all it's rights and responsibilities."

"Really? How did that happen?" Duo's curiosity had apparently been inspired by this answer more than ever.

"Well," the Doctor continued, "I had been designed as Emergency Medical Hologram – shortly EMH. The duty of an EMH is to replace the doctor of a star ship in case of an emergency for a short time. Because of circumstances – it would go too far to explain them – I had constantly been activated for seven years. Because of this uninterrupted duty and the ongoing interaction with the crew it had been necessary to advance myself."

Duo had both elbows on the table, his chin leaned on his hands and he listened curious to the explanations of the Doctor.

The EMH smiled. "Normally a hologram is confined to rooms with holographic projectors. I owe my freedom of movement to my mobile emitter which I received during a temporal incident. The interplay of these different factors led to me being an individual."

"Fascinating," Duo said with awe when the Doctor finished his explanations.

In this moment the door opened and Seven entered the kitchen, closely followed by Wufei. Heero frowned surprised. He noticed that Wufei always stayed around Seven. What only could be the reason for this behaviour?

Heero turned away and sat at the table when he noticed that Duo glared angrily at him. Heero returned that look surprised. Why was Duo so angry all of a sudden?

Duo noticed his look, made a grimace, turned abruptly to Quatre and asked for another cup of tea.

Heero shook his head inwardly. He simply wasn't able to make heads or tails of Duo. His erratic mood swings couldn't be foreseen or even comprehended.

"Doctor, I think it is essential to make more scans," Seven addressed her colleague, "We should start with the Delta Flyer immediately."

"Did you succeed in making a connection?" answered the EMH.

"What are you talking about?" Heero asked, "What connection? What's the matter?"

"Seven had been trying to make a connection to the Hive – the collective consciousness of the Borg – to gather some information about their plans for some days now," the Doctor explained, "And it looks like she succeeded."

"Not quite," Seven contradicted the Doctor, "I couldn't establish a complete connection. All I came to know where some coordinates on the borders of the solar system that seem to have some significance. I suggest to analyse them."

"Al right, Seven," said the Doctor and stood up. "Let's go."

"I should accompany you on this mission," Heero said, "I could be helpful."

"Heero is right," Wufei agreed, "I should better go with you too. Then we could divide the work."

"Corky pretence, Wuffie," Duo murmured silently.

Heero cast him an irritated look. What did the Deathscythe pilot mean by that?

"Your help is not required for this mission," Seven clarified emotionless, "We only need to scan the concerned area. We will be back in a few hours and tell you all the ascertained data. You stay here and wait for instructions from your scientists."

"But don't attempt anything till we're back," she added and picked the small communicator from her clothes. "If you had to contact us for some reason, once tipping will do," she said and held the device on her outstretched hand.

Heero lifted his hand to grab it but Wufei was faster and snatched the communicator out of Seven's fingers.

"Hn," Heero said irritated. Wufei really acted strange.

Silently the five pilots – Trowa had joined them in the meantime – followed Seven and the Doctor out in the garden. No one of them wanted to miss the launch of the star ship. Fascinated they watched Seven and the Doctor enter the ship, and shortly after that the two coils on which the ship stood flashed in a blue light and the star ship took off almost entirely soundless and with an amazing speed.

"Wow," whispered and looked with shining eyes after the ship.

"That had really been impressing!" Quatre agreed.

"I really would like to know what drive they use," Trowa mused.

"With such a technology we could beat OZ in no time," Heero thought aloud.

"Injustice!" Wufei growled, "I should be with Seven and help her!"

"Love must be truly wonderful!" Duo grinned towards Wufei.

"I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about, Maxwell," Wufei said prim.

Duo rolled his eyes. "Please! It's totally obvious what's going on! With You making sheep's eyes at Seven all the time! You follow her every step just like a trained pet dog! Do you think we're blind?"

Wufei turned red, hissed "You're talking bullshit, Maxwell," and vanished quickly into the house.

Duo snickered and shouted after Wufei, "Say it often enough, perhaps you can at least talk yourself into believing it!" while following him together with the other pilots. Quatre and Trowa vanished into the kitchen, Heero and Duo turned towards the stairs.

"Why did you say that, Duo?" Heero asked. "Was it necessary to make Wufei angry?"

"Yes it was. I just can't bear your behaviour any more. Don't you realise what fools you make of yourselves?" Duo hissed and walked up the stairs without turning back to Heero.

Heero stopped perplexed. HIS behaviour? What was this baka talking about? „My behaviour?" he called after him. Duo only snorted and kept on walking.

But Heero really wanted to know what was going on. He rushed after Duo, grabbed his arm and pulled him into his room. "What is wrong with you, Duo?" he asked and closed the door.

"What's wrong with ME?" Duo asked furious, "The question is, what's wrong with YOU? You are the one who is running after this killer blonde the whole time!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Heero got slowly angry too. Though he couldn't explain why Duo was that furious, he wouldn't let this accusations rest.

"Oh please," Duo replied, "Day and night you're stalking Seven and cast her lovesick glances! You're even worse than Wufei! I never would have thought you go for that Barbie doll type!"

"I only asked her to show me how she overrode my security codes in Wing! And when she showed Wufei some new martial arts tricks I joined them," Heero justified himself, "That's all. Why are you averse to it? It's for the benefit of our mission!"

"Oh that's how it's called nowadays!" Duo bitched snidely. "But I have to give her one," he continued, "Seven is really good. She succeeded in those few days what I couldn't accomplish all along. The Perfect Soldier actually seems to have the ability to feel emotions."

Heero frowned totally confused. He really didn't understand what Duo meant.

"Emotions, Heero!" Duo said, "You know what that is, do you?"

Heero didn't answer but stared further on puzzled at Duo.

"Oh, what the heck!" Duo finally called, stepped closer to Heero, grabbed his head with both hands, pulled him closer and pressed his lips on Heero's mouth.


	13. Chapter 12 – Bliss

**Warnings & disclaimer:** see previous chapters

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Bliss**

When Heero felt Duo's lips pressing so unexpected on his own he clenched for a short moment. He opened his mouth to ask what the meaning of this was when Duo's cheeky tongue took advantage of the situation and entered Heero's mouth.

That strange tongue that slowly but firmly explored his mouth let every thought of protest immediately die in Heero. He didn't exactly know what Duo was doing – and above all not why – but it was quite unimportant right now. It felt incredibly good and Heero realized to his astonishment that he wanted more of it.

Hesitating Heero started to return the kiss. Instinctively he caressed Duo's tongue with his own. Duo reacted with a deep sigh. His grip at Heero's face got stronger and he was pulled closer to Duo – even if that seemed to be nearly impossible.

Hot and cold shivers ran over Heero's body. He never had felt anything like this. Why hadn't he known that such sensations were possible? Why hadn't J prepared him for them? Heero didn't exactly know what he should do now, a condition he had never liked.

But he was sure of one thing at least. He wanted more. More to feel, more to sense, perhaps then he would find out why he liked it so much. Heero lifted his arms that had been hanging useless on his sides and embraced Duo. Pressed his body closer to his own. Immediately butterflies started to flutter in his stomach. This sensation was simply marvellous.

Heero didn't know on which of the many sensations he should concentrate. The sheer amount of sensations seemed nearly to overwhelm him and he just stopped analysing them. Only to feel seemed possible – and necessary – in this moment.

His hands caressed shyly Duo's back. Despite the disturbing clothes he could feel Duo's muscles flex. Again and again Duo's braid stroked over his back of the hand. The hair felt incredibly soft and silky even if it was captured in this firm braid.

Suddenly Heero noticed that Duo embraced him too and also started to caress his back. But the movements of the Deathscythe pilot were more confident than his own. One hand lay in his neck and had started to scratch him gently, the other had meanwhile reached his ass and started to knead it. Now it was Heero's turn to sigh deeply.

Meanwhile their tongues only stopped their wild dance when one of them needed to catch some air. It happened in total synchrony as if they never had done anything else, as if they were meant for it.

Duo moved his hand off Heero's ass and slid it under the tank top. His fingers caressed Heero's back then slowly slid to the front, over the tight belly and back again. They shortly stopped kissing only for Duo to shove the tank top over Heero's head, then their mouths continued with the interrupted activity.

Heero didn't notice being pushed backwards through the room, he was that distracted by Duo's hands on his naked chest. They seemed to be everywhere. For a short moment the absurd thought that Duo had to have more than two hands crossed Heero's mind. All the countless caresses could simply not be explained otherwise.

Then Duo's lips left his mouth and Heero nearly protested. But Duo didn't leave him entirely but kissed slowly along Heero's chin up to his ear lobe, which he started to nibble.

When Duo's fingers found Heero's nipple and caressed it Heero nearly fainted. He grabbed Duo's braid and held on tight to it. The amount of different sensations that rushed over him threatened to overwhelm him and therefore he needed an anchor to give him some support.

Suddenly Heero's hollows of the knee bumped against the bed and with a surprised little yelp he fell backwards onto the bed. Duo, whom he still was embracing, was pulled along. Heero looked up and his gaze met violet eyes which were staring intensely at him.

* * *

Duo looked down at Heero's face. He still couldn't entirely believe what just had happened and still was happening. The moment he had kissed Heero he had been prepared to die. He had been so sure that Heero would kill him or at least injure him gravely.

But nothing of that had happened. On the contrary, after a short, stiffening moment Heero had started to return the kiss – a little hesitating and inexperienced, but still clearly. And Duo had been lost at once. Finally his greatest wish seemed to come true. And when Heero started to caress him too, Duo couldn't have been stopped any more.

Slowly he had pushed Heero towards the bed and removed his tank top at the same time. And now they were here, on this bed, Heero lay under him and looked up to him with big, amazed eyes. In this moment nothing reminded of the oh so Perfect Soldier. It was like a dream. Duo smiled at this thought.

How long had he been wishing for this to happen? How long had he been wishing to caress this perfect body? Duo didn't exactly know it – maybe since their first meeting – but now that it was finally happening, he would enjoy every single second. That was absolutely for sure.

Carefully he lowered his head and captured Heero's mouth again. God, he would never get enough of those wonderful lips! Again he stuck his tongue into the velvet cave, explored every corner and memorised every millimetre.

Duo wanted to feel more of Heero's skin. He interrupted their kiss for a short time to tear his own T-shirt over his head. Heero even let go of his braid for a short second for Duo to accomplish it. After Duo had gotten rid of that annoying piece of clothing he immediately lay down onto Heero. Their chest touched now without the disturbing material. Duo couldn't believe that this was truly happening.

His mouth found Heero's again and their lips met again for a passionate kiss. It was better than everything Duo ever dreamt of. Slowly his hands caressed Heero's sides, explored every rib, felt the perfect skin of the Wing pilot.

Heero also wasn't inactive any more. With one hand he still stroked Duo's hair. Duo wished that Heero would be so courageous to open his braid. It surely would be wonderful to feel Heero's hands weaving through the silken mass.

But the moment Duo wanted to ask him to do so Heero's other hand sneaked into his pants. Heero's fingers on his ass left Duo speechless.

Meanwhile Heero had opened his legs to make enough room for Duo to lay between them. Excitingly slow Duo rocked on Heero's body, grated his own erection – nearly painfully trapped in his pants – at Heero's.

Heero's hand sneaked to the front. Duo pressed into it, searched for more physical contact.

Duo wasn't able to last any longer. It was heaven on earth to kiss Heero, but he needed something more quite now. He interrupted the kiss again. Heero sighed disappointed when their lips left each other.

Duo knelt – still placed between Heero's legs – on the bed. His hands grabbed determined for Heero's spandex. Just when he reached the fabric he looked deep into Heero's eyes, asking for permission to remove the last barrier between them.

Heero's cobalt-blue eyes beamed at him. Heero's face was completely relaxed and all the same full of curious expectation. In this moment Heero somehow looked so vulnerable – and still more perfect than ever. Duo decided to take the beaming as agreement and started to free the Wing pilot from his much to tight spandex, throwing it away afterwards.

Unnoticed it landed in some corner. Duo was too busy taking in the picture that was presenting itself. The sight of Heero – naked and so aroused – was breathtaking. And the fact that he, Duo, was responsible for Heero's actual state was downright overwhelming.

Duo stretched one hand out and closed it around Heero's shaft. Slowly he slid it up and down. Heero groaned, leaned on both elbows and looked perplexed at Duo. Duo smiled again, than he took off his own pants fast – real fast.

Finally they both were naked – and Duo could feel Heero's admiring gazes going over his body nearly physical. They were like caresses, burned his skin and left him trembling.

Duo bent down, pressed Heero back onto the bed and kissed him anew hungrily. Their bodies touched, rubbed against each other and when their erections met they both moaned simultaneous into the other's mouth.

Heero's hands wandered over Duo's back, stroked slowly down and hesitantly touched the two soft globes of Duo's ass. Duo trembled and sighed into the kiss. He wouldn't be able to last any longer. Really not!

Blindly Duo reached with one hand at Heero's bedside table and searched for the tube of hand lotion he had noticed there earlier on. Hastily he opened it, coated his fingers and reached for his opening to prepare himself. He wanted, no he needed to feel Heero inside him!

* * *

If you are old and mature enough to read the missing lemon part here go to mediaminer . org - you can find the story under the author's name zala-wm.

* * *

Duo snuggled his head under Heero's chin and tried to press him as close as possible against him. If he had something to say in that matter he would never let go of Heero again.

Duo raised his head and kissed Heero's chin. Then he closed his eyes overwhelmed by this moment. "Oh god Heero... I love you," he sighed.


	14. Chapter 13 – Heart of Stone

**Disclaimer & warnings: **see previous chapters

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Heart of Stone**

Heero closed his arms automatically around Duo as the braided youth snuggled up to him. He still was totally overwhelmed by what just happened. He hadn't known that such intense feelings even existed.

With effort Heero tried to analyse the events. What had only happened quite now? They had been fighting – even if Heero still didn't know over what. And then Duo suddenly had kissed him.

And how had he reacted? Instead of breaking it off at once he had enjoyed it and even returned the kiss. And thenceforward all rational thoughts seemed to had say goodbye and his body had taken full control.

And although he never had experienced anything like this – or even known that it was possible at all – his body had instinctively known how to react to Duo's touches.

And it had been so incredible! Unusual Exceptionally, indescribable, breathtaking, impressing, exciting and simply wow! Oh god, now he sounded just like Duo. When had that happened?

Heero sighed silently and raised his hand to caress Duo's soft hair when Duo raised his head and kissed Heero's chin.

"Oh god Heero... I love you," Duo said and looked expectantly at him.

Heero froze. Love? Duo loved him? That couldn't be. That wasn't ALLOWED to be. It was neither the time nor the place! They were soldiers, fighting in a war. That was all they should be thinking of. Emotions would only interfere and endanger the missions inevitably.

He couldn't allow it to happen! The missions came always first. J had trained him in this way since childhood. He never had learned anything else. So He would shove his emotions – just as always – away and not allow his confused feelings for Duo to hinder him at accomplishing the mission goals.

He was the Perfect Soldier after all. And a perfect soldier didn't let his emotions affect his actions.

"That is not acceptable," Heero murmured, shoved Duo away and started to free himself out of his embrace.

"Not acceptable?" Duo asked unbelieving, "That's all you have to say?? I confess my deepest emotions and they're just not acceptable for you?"

Heero turned his face towards Duo and said with emotionless voice, "We're still fighting a war, if you should have forgotten it. We have an important job to fulfil. We can't let ourselves get distracted. Emotions are irrelevant in this situation. All that matters right now are our missions."

With these words Heero sat up and stood his feet on the floor to stand up. But Duo grabbed his arm and held him back.

"You simply couldn't be serious!" Duo called stunned.

"Of course I'm serious," Heero coldly said and freed his arm of Duo's grip.

"You're such an ice-cold bastard!" Duo hissed shocked. "We sleep together, I confess my love for you and that means nothing at all to you?"

Heero twitched inwardly and quickly turned his back at Duo. Hastily he started to get dressed. Those words had hurt him more than he was ready to admit. But as much as he wished to, he couldn't give in into his feelings. Actually, he should have had a better control a short while ago too. He never should have allowed to happen anything of this...

"... I hadn't meant to..." Heero sighed and didn't realise he was pronouncing that thought, "... it had only been a moment of weakness..."

* * *

Duo froze in the middle of his motion. He just had stood up from the bed when Heero's unexpected words hit him like a lightning stroke. Only a moment of weakness? He hadn't meant it?

Like a time lapse the events of the last hour ran in front of Duo's eyes and he realised with shock that not once Heero had taken the initiative. Everything, absolutely everything had been initiated by Duo.

'Damn, I took him by surprise,' Duo thought shocked, 'He said it himself. A moment of weakness, and I took advantage of him! He hadn't wanted anything of it! No wonder that my feelings for him are not acceptable!'

Dismayed Duo recalled Heero's reactions. He hadn't really forced him to anything – or had he? No, it couldn't be. Heero would have been able to stop him at any time. But he hadn't done it.

Duo was completely confused now. Somehow it didn't make any sense. There had to be more behind it. It sounded like a misunderstanding, and Duo wouldn't leave it at that. Heero was too important for him. They would settle that matter at once.

"Heero," Duo said, went to the Japanese youth and laid the hand on his shoulder, "We have to talk. Now."

Heero frowned lightly. "We already did," he said with expressionless voice.

Duo stared astonished at him. Did Heero really think that had been everything they had to say to that matter?

"Heero, we really have to settle it right now! I don't think..." before Duo could finish his sentence he was interrupted by an arriving email.

Immediately Heero turned his entire attention towards his notebook, opened the email and started reading.

"Heero, I'm talking with you!" Duo called angered. But Heero didn't seem to listen to him. "Heero!" Duo called again.

"Not now," answered Heero completely absent-minded.

Duo couldn't believe it. It didn't mean anything for Heero, neither the sex nor Duo's confession. Nothing except the mission existed for the Wing pilot. He was really that cold and emotionless like he always seemed to be.

Everything Duo ever had thought to see in him had been pure wishful thinking. He had fallen in love with a deceptive illusion. In that moment something broke inside Duo. He didn't scream, he didn't rage, he simply went completely calm.

"Fine," Duo's voice sounded as cold as he felt, "If an email is more important than me, so be it. I won't bother you ever again."

Duo grabbed his clothes and went out of the room without looking back. He felt absolutely empty, like dead. He was caught in some kind of shock, he even forgot to slam the door with all his strength after him.

When he arrived in his room he dressed automatically – fortunately he had met nobody in the hall, he really hadn't had the energy to explain why he was walking naked through the house – and sat down on his bed an stared apathetically in front of him.

Duo couldn't say how long he had been sitting there and staring into emptiness when he suddenly heard a silent knock on his door.

"Duo?" Quatre stuck his head into the room. "Didn't you hear me call?"

Slowly Duo turned his head towards Quatre and looked surprised at him.

"We have a new mission," Quatre added. "Heero is waiting downstairs to tell us the details."

Duo woke abruptly from his musing. Mission. He couldn't hear that hated word any more. Damned, Heero could stuff his mission where the sun never shines. Duo could just keep himself from saying that aloud.

To accomplish the mission goals was everything that counted, wasn't it? Emotions would only be in the way, wouldn't they? Only a heartless bastard like Mr. Perfect-Soldier-Yuy could see to the success of the mission, couldn't he? Hah, as if! Duo would show that son of a bitch! He would prove that he was a good fighter too, despite – or even because – of his emotions! Shinigami wouldn't let it get him down that easily!

Angry Duo trudged beside Quatre – who was casting him surprised side glances again and again – down the stairs. In the living room he threw himself on one of the sofas, glared at Heero and said with unusual expressionless voice, "Shoot, Yuy."

Trowa, Quatre and Wufei looked surprised at him but Duo ignored them. He only would concentrate on that damned mission now.

"J and the other scientists have finally finished evaluating the data," Heero immediately started to speak in his mission-voice, "and they came to the conclusion that an immediate attack would be the best method to deal with the Borg."

"And how do they think we'd do that?" Wufei wanted to know, "We don't even know where they're hiding, so how could we attack them?"

"Troop transporters have been flying to a certain point in space recently where nothing is located according to our information," was Heero's cool answer, "Dr. J therefore assumed that the base of the Borg must be located there. It is our mission to depart there without delay and to destroy the base."

They should simply attack the Borg like that? Duo looked into the also doubting faces of his colleagues. But as always nobody protested against the orders.

"Am I the only one who listened to Seven of Nine two days ago?" Duo asked bitingly. "The Borg are a damned powerful enemy. Without Seven's help we wouldn't have been able to defeat ten of them, and now we shall attack their base all alone? That's suicide."

"The mission is not to be discussed," Heero coldly replied, "We have our orders. Go to your gundams. We leave at once."


	15. Chapter 14 – Worst Case Scenario

**Warnings & disclaimer: **see previous chapters

**A/N:** Yippee! Christmas is coming! And holidays too! So perhaps we're going to take a little recreational break - there's a lot of Christmas shopping to do, friends to visit, and so on. So don't be too surprised if you'll have to wait a little for the next chapters...

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Worst Case Scenario**

Wufei looked surprised at Duo. The Deathscythe pilot actually was right. The mission really seemed to be doomed to fail from the beginning. Why couldn't Heero realise it? And it wouldn't be the first time that a plan of the scientist wasn't practicable – normally Heero was the first one to notice obvious flaws in a mission plan.

True, Heero sometimes tended to suicide actions but concerning planning he was always extremely thorough, a true perfectionist. Simply flying somewhere without preparation just to blow it up sounded more like something Duo would do. Wufei didn't know what amazed him more – Heero, who wanted to rush ahead or Duo, who was arguing logically against it.

"I don't think so, Yuy," Duo said, crossed his arms in front of his chest an looked provokingly at Heero, "Nobody is going anywhere until we haven't discussed it till the end! Or do you intend to sneak out of this discussion too?"

"I already told you there is nothing to discuss," Heero answered coldly, "To your gundams! That's an order!"

"No."

"No???" Heero truly seemed surprised.

"No," Duo repeated incredibly calm, "You have nothing to order. We're a team in case you've forgotten that fact – everyone of us has equal rights. Even the perfect soldier can't order us around!"

"Dr. J gave me the command over this mission and therefore you'll have to follow my orders," Heero's face looked like a stone mask, "Don't act like an immature brat but concentrate on the task ahead. Your behaviour is not very professional."

Duo narrowed his eyes and hissed angrily, "You think my behaviour is unprofessional? You're for sure the only one who thinks that. The number of my destroyed enemies speaks for itself. You really believe you're the only one who cares for the mission to accomplish? You're so wrong. I care as well, maybe even more! At least I have something worth fighting for and am not just a trained ice-cold killing machine like you!"

Wufei's jaw dropped and he starred stunned at Duo. It hadn't been the first time that the braided youth had reproached Heero for his unemotional behaviour but never in such an offending tone. Somehow Wufei got the feeling that the fight wasn't really about the upcoming mission.

He had never experienced them fighting that furiously anyway. They weren't always in complete agreement by all means, but they had always treated each other friendly, even when arguing.

Quatre and Trowa seemed to be equally surprised over the fight, Wufei noticed with a short look in their direction. The cast themselves uncertain looks and didn't seem to know what to do.

Wufei decided that it was time to step in the fight of Heero and Duo – before the two of them could go at each others throat. Besides he had promised Seven to contact her as soon as they would have news.

"Before we do anything we should inform Seven of Nine," Wufei interrupted with uncommon loud voice the still hot-tempered fight between Heero and Duo.

"Great idea, Wufei!" Duo called, "Maybe the perfect soldier would listen to Seven and give up on that stupid plan of him!"

"Hn," was Heero's only comment to that.

* * *

"How long till we reach the co-ordinates?" asked the Doctor and sat down beside Seven in the second seat of the cockpit.

"Twenty-five minutes, Doctor – exactly four minutes and seven seconds less than last time you asked."

The Doctor sighed. "I'm sorry, Seven. But that speed is simply frustrating. We could as well get out and shove. We would probably be faster than now."

Seven cast him a side glance and arched her metallic eye-brow mockingly. "You know as well as I do that we can only move with impulse-drive. The Borg would certainly notice a warp-signature and immediately conclude that Starfleet had learned of their plans and followed them. We can't risk that. Besides, we have extremely limited energy reserves – we don't know how long we have to stay here and no possibility to recharge them."

The EMH sighed anew. "I'm aware of that, Seven, but it's nevertheless very frustrating. I have simply nothing to do right now."

"Why did you come along at all? I am perfectly able to complete those scans without you. You could have stayed with our young friends."

"Seven!" The Doctor seemed nearly appalled. "I'm a doctor, not a baby-sitter! What should I've done there? Hold their hands? Change their diapers? The five of them had managed perfectly well on their own up to now. And here I can at least help with the scans, even if you're of course competent enough for this task by yourself."

Seven didn't respond to that and for some time they flew in silence. Suddenly the silence was interrupted of the beep of the communicator.

"Seven? Seven, can you hear me?" Wufei's voice sounded from the device.

"Yes Chang, I can," Seven answered calmly, "Why are you contacting us?"

"We have a problem here. The scientists finished analysing the data and gave us a new mission." Wufei sounded stressed and was nearly drowned out by two voices from the background that seemed to fiercely argue over something. It wasn't recognisable about what they were fighting.

"Oh, what's going on, Wufei?" asked the Doctor, "You started a war down there? Sounds like one at least."

"That are Maxwell and Yuy. They seem to fight about the mission," came Wufei's disgusted answer.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and murmured, "Teenager!"

Seven cast him a short side glance, then turned again to Wufei. "What is that mission about?"

"The scientists think they have discovered the base of the Borg, and we got the order to destroy it."

For some seconds there was only shocked silence inside the Delta Flyer. The Doctor looked at Seven, his jaw dropped, and Seven seemed also totally flabbergasted.

"Seven? Hello? Are you still there?" sounded Wufei's worried voice.

Seven shook herself out of her torpidity. "Yes... yes, we are still here. Did I understand correctly? You have order to attack the collective?"

"Are you completely insane?" interrupted the EMH upset. "You want to fight against the Borg, all on your own? Do you think that's a child's play? That's the most stupid plan I ever heard of! Better forget about it real fast!"

"It's not up to us to decide that," Wufei answered, "The scientists give us orders and we carry them out. It has always been like that."

"That plan is doomed to fail," even Seven's voice sounded worried. "You can't take on against the Borg. Your gundams are not powerful enough for an attack of the collective. You will be assimilated or killed."

"Hah, that's exactly what I've been saying from the beginning, but nobody listens to me!" they could suddenly understand Duo's voice loud and clear from the background.

"That doesn't matter," sounded Heero's emotionless voice now too, "We have our orders and we will keep to them. The scientists know what they are doing."

"That might have been true up to now," Seven answered, "But you can't compare OZ with the Borg. The Borg are technologically far superior to you. You don't stand the slightest chance against them with your available weapons."

"At least wait till we're back again," urged the Doctor, trying to put the madness off. "We can speak calmly about everything then and perhaps we can think of a solution together!"

"I'm sorry, Doctor, that is not possible," answered Wufei, "Our orders are quite clear. We are going to leave now."

"Don't do that, boys!" warned the Doctor upset, "You'll run into your death!"

"Don't worry," Wufei tried to reassure him. "It's not the first time we fight against an seemingly superior enemy. We will manage. Chang over and out."

"Wufei, wait!" Seven called, "At least take the communicator with you so we can maintain contact."

"Alright, Seven," Wufei said, then disconnected the connection completely.

Seven and the Doctor silently looked at each other a moment, then the EMH interrupted the silence. "So, what shall we do now?"

* * *

Heero stared at the readings of the monitors in his gundam. Only a few minutes and they would reach the co-ordinates the scientists gave them. But although he should have been concentrating on the approaching attack his thoughts were only about Duo.

Dr. J had been right. Emotions only interfere with missions. They diverted from the real purpose. Only someone who allowed no emotions could be a good, could be a perfect soldier.

Heero sighed. He didn't need to worry about that any more anyway. It was much too late. He knew now why J had always warned him about emotional ties. He couldn't stop his feelings for Duo. He had to think about the Deathscythe pilot all the time.

Heero didn't know why he had to. After all he had done everything to prevent a possible bond with Duo. Only for this reason he had pushed him away and had been that cold earlier on. Had even pretended that the lovemaking with Duo hadn't meant anything at all.

But somehow his plan had backfired. He had to think about Duo now more than ever. He saw pictures of Duo in front of his inner eye, Duo who smiled at him, Duo who kissed him and Duo who was lying in his arms. Unfortunately those wonderful pictures were interrupted again and again by a feeling of guilt. By his guilt and the cruel words Duo had said to him earlier on. Did he really think he was an ice-cold killing machine?

Heero sighed again. Meanwhile he really regretted that he had hurt Duo so much. He wished he would have been able to make his reasons more clear. But he had never been especially good with words and therefore he had muffed everything once again.

Duo had been right, they really should have discussed everything. Maybe then he would have been able to explain to Duo how disturbing emotional ballast could be during a mission. Heero was the best example for it right now.

He would speak with Duo about everything after this mission, Heero decided. They truly had to settle a lot of things.

Suddenly Duo's voice sounded over the constant com-connection.

"Oh. My. God." he said stunned.

Heero looked at the monitors that connected him with his colleagues and saw that they all were staring at something directly in front of them. Heero followed their gazes and then he saw it too.

A giant cube. In the middle of space. Could that be the base of the Borg? According to the co-ordinates it was. Heero swallowed. That thing was simply gigantic, their gundams seemed absolutely tiny compared to it. How should they only take that thing on?

The other pilots had been right. It was totally nuts to attack that cube with only five gundams. The scientists must have been wrong with their analysis. They had to stop the attack immediately.

Heero just wanted to give order to abort the mission and to return to the safe-house when Deathscythe left the formation and was directly on target for the gigantic cube.

"Duo, what are you doing?" Heero asked surprised.

"What does it look like, Yuy," Duo answered, "I'm attacking the target."

"That's insane, Duo! Come back at once! We abort the mission!" Heero called impatient.

"Forget it, Yuy, I will accomplish this mission," Duo replied. "All on my own, if need be. You can fly back if you want to."

"It wouldn't be honourable to let you fight all alone," Wufei called.

"Wufei's right, we will fight along your side," Quatre assured him and Trowa agreed with a nod.

"Have you all lost your bloody mind?" Heero sounded totally appalled. "That cube is gigantic! I wouldn't even know where to find a weak point to attack!"

Duo snorted snidely. "That thing might be huge, but with it's size it's as sure as hell not very manoeuvrable. I don't see a drive anywhere. And weapons aren't visible too. Or patrol-ships or something like that. We'll manage that! We're good after all. Or is the prefect soldier afraid?"

Heero narrowed his eyes. "Hn. Alright, but stay at least in formation."

A maniac grin crossed Duo's face. "The last one at the cube is a pink monster!" he called and raced towards the Borg-ship.

Heero silently cursed and followed Duo.

Duo had meanwhile stopped a few kilometres in front of the cube and started to shoot at it.

When the Borg still didn't react after several shots Duo turned confident of victory to the other four pilots. "See? No prob, they're not even defending themselves!"

Duo had hardly finished speaking when Deathscythe was seized by a green beam that originated from the cube.

The first moment Heero thought it to be some kind of laser-beam and was terrified, but when Deathscythe was still in one piece after some seconds he calmed down again.

"What's that?" Quatre called nervously.

"No idea," Duo answered, "But whatever it is, it doesn't cause any damage." After a short glance at his displays he added, "Oh-oh."

"Oh-oh? What do you mean by oh-oh?" Heero asked alarmed.

"Duo, why are you still approaching the cube?" Trowa suddenly asked.

"WHAT?" Heero screamed.

"That's not me!" Duo called simultaneously, "On the contrary, I try with all my strength to get away! Must be that stupid beam! It's somehow pulling me closer!"

"Duo, get out of there!" Heero felt overwhelming fear gripping at him.

"What do you think I'm trying to all along, Hee-chan? I can't, I'm stuck! Like a worm on the fishhook!" Panic spread slowly over Duo's face too.

"I come and get you!" Heero steered Wing as fast as possible towards Deathscythe. He had to get to Duo, that was all he could think at at that moment.

But shortly before he could reach him he seemed to fly against a barrier. The impact shook him and his gundam quite a bit but luckily Wing wasn't damaged by it. But also with the second, third and every other try Heero didn't succeed in breaking the barrier. And Duo departed more and more from him.

"Duo, I can't reach you!" Heero called horror-stricken.

Before Duo could answer anything a loud whirring sounded, the air behind him seemed to flicker and suddenly there stood a Borg. But not one of those Heero had seen on Gamma-3-Zeta but one of the specimens that Seven had shown them.

Duo tried to dodge the Borg but he simply hadn't enough space for that and besides, he was still tied into the harness. Horror-stricken Heero watched as the Borg grabbed Duo's shoulder, forced the assimilation-tubes into his neck and let go of Duo afterwards.

Duo looked at Heero with big, fearful eyes, stretched out his handat him and breathed, "Heero..." The next moment his hand fell lifeless down, Duo's skin turned grey and all life left his eyes. Heero had already once seen such eyes. At the soldiers on Gamma-3-Zeta.

"NO, DUO!!!" he screamed agonised, but Duo didn't react any more. Again the whirring sounded, this time in his direct proximity, and then everything went black in front of Heero's eyes.


	16. Chapter 15 – Power Play

**Warnings & disclaimer:** see previous chapters

**A/N:** Sorry, that chapter has taken a little bit longer than the last ones - no wonder, with Christmas, family and so on. ;-)  
Anyway, we don't know if the military ranks of Treize, Zechs and Une are correct (we don't know the English/American military ranks so well)- but we like the sound of the ranks we used, so you have to live with them. ;-)

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Power Play**

Zechs Marquise sneaked carefully into his office. He didn't want to be noticed by anyone by no means. He wasn't expected to be back from that horrible boring mission until the day after tomorrow and Zechs wanted to leave it at that for a while. Fortunately no one tried to talk to him during his way to his office. No one of the soldiers he met paid any attention to him. His colleagues didn't even greet him. Zechs would have wondered about it if it hadn't suited him so well right then.

Arrived in his office he threw his uniform jacket almost angry over one of the chairs and sat at his computer which he immediately booted. Impatiently he waited for his email inbox to open.

Zechs snorted when he remembered his 'oh so important' mission. It had so much obviously been a punishment from Treize that Zechs wondered why he even had bothered to cover it.

So that happened if he dared to be in disagreement with his friend! Don't agree with Treize and you'll be send to clean the toilets. Well, or something like that. For all intents and purposes a three-weekly inspection tour through the most remote OZ bases in the L5 cluster could be called that.

Zechs snorted again. For days on end he had made useless inspections. Sure, now every weak point and drawback of stocks of the bases was noted and could be corrected, but that wasn't a task for a colonel like him. Even for a Tokushi that assignment would have been an insult.

And why all that, only because he had dared not to agree with Treize's plans with the Kingdom of Sanc. Damn, Treize had always relied on his advice and wanted to hear his true opinion! But in this case apparently not. A calm exchange of opinions had turned into a fervid argument in no time. And that in a way as if they truly weren't anything else than commander and subordinate.

But what bothered Zechs meanwhile the most wasn't that 'punishment inspection tour'. Sure, he was more than pissed that his friend had given him such a ridiculous assignment. But he got even more worked up about the fact that Treize hadn't been answering his calls for almost two weeks now! No matter how often he had tried. He was even all set to see his error and wanted to speak with his old friend about it, but Treize totally blocked him. Let him starve on his outstretched arm.

But Zechs wouldn't put up with it unresisting. He wouldn't be brushed aside that easily. From nobody. Not he. He hadn't been promoted that high in the ranks of OZ to be ousted by a friend – a firend who apparently was suffering from a case of acute megalomania right now.

Therefore Zechs had finished his mission in best time – without informing anyone about it – and had sneaked into his office almost like a spy. Now he would thoroughly investigate what his 'friend' had been up to during his absence, and then he would contact upper ranks. And if he had to go up to the Romefeller Foundation, then it would be all right with him.

Meanwhile his inbox had appeared on his screen. Unbelievable, he hadn't been able to check his messages for almost a week, normally there must have been about one hundred emails waiting for him. After all, his email address should appear in the address lists of every important message. But there only was a wimpy bunch of eight messages. Eight! And also the letters and forms he normally had to sign hadn't reached his office during his absence. His desk was unnatural empty.

That just couldn't be right. Something inside of Zechs clenched. Had Khushrenada perhaps used his absence to oust him completely? He wouldn't put it past him. On the other hand, damn, they were friends in spite of everything, weren't they?

He couldn't loose any more time now. He had to act fast, before his career would go to hell in a handbasket due to of a weird caprice of Treize.

But before he contacted the Romefeller Foundation he quickly read those few messages he had gotten. He stopped breathing. Two captains – both of different units – had mailed him to ask why their units had been sent to absolutely unimportant bases. It concerned units that had been stationed at important focuses of the conflict. Almost panic they had pointed out how negative the movement of their units would affect the security of OZ.

But nobody of the higher ranks – neither Treize nor Lady Une – had reacted to those requests. And Zechs himself had been taking the back seat. Therefore nobody had prevented that nonsense. It almost seemed as if those units had also been on Treize's shit-list, just like him. Otherwise a deportation to an incredibly isolated base like Gamma-3-Zeta simply couldn't be explained. The thought that he had been lucky with his own punishment quickly crossed Zechs' mind.

But the matter had made him more than curious. Quickly he logged into several files, fortunately his codes hadn't been deactivated yet – either it wasn't intended or it simply had been forgotten. In no time he tried to get a survey of the events of the last weeks.

Unbelievable things had happened. The transfer of the two units hadn't been everything by far. Units from everywhere had been removed, but apparently only those two captains had wondered about it and asked for the reasons.

Surprisingly they all had been moved to the most secluded bases. How many men had been transferred to Gamma-3-Zeta was incomprehensively.

Why should so many OZ soldiers stay on that unimportant base? That didn't make sense. Gamma-3-Zeta didn't even seem to be able to hold half of the soldiers.

Why those movements of troops? What could be that important far out there in space to justify leaving earth nearly defenceless? If the rebels got wind of it they would surely attack with their dreadful gundams. And with the current state of defence an attack of those five terrorists would cause tremendous disaster.

What could be the meaning of all this? Had Treize defected to the enemy? No, that couldn't be. Besides, Khushrenada would be able to cover up a treason more neatly than that.

Zechs started some search- and hack-programs to get more information. Soon he would know what was really going on here. Furthermore, it was time to make a call.

"Oh, what are you doing here?" a calm voice tore Zechs out of his concentration. He quickly looked up and recognised his visitor immediately.

"Nice to see you too, Lady Une. I work here," he answered slightly sarcastic.

"Your return wasn't scheduled before the day after tomorrow."

A short smile crossed Zechs' face. "I thought as much, Lady Une. But I finished earlier and instead of wasting more valuable time in the colonies I returned to my desk like a good little soldier."

"General Khushrenada had given you explicit orders. It wouldn't appeal to him that you had altered them on your own," Lady Une's voice was absolutely cold.

"I'm getting it straight. I wish to privately speak with Treize about it."

"Well, that is impossible at the moment. General Khushrenada is attending a peace conference with the leaders of earth."

"Peace conference?" Zechs was astonished. He definitely knew that there hadn't been any plans for a peace conference up to some weeks ago. And also no need. OZ didn't need any negotiations. "That's something entirely new. When had those negotiations been arranged and what purpose do they have? Why wasn't I informed? I really want to speak with Treize as soon as possible."

Lady Une stepped a little bit closer. "Just like I said before, that is not possible, we don't have a com link to the conference. The leaders wish absolute seclusion. But I am able to answer all your questions too."

Shortly before Lady Une reached the desk the com links beeped. Zechs made a short gesture with his hand to stop her. "Excuse me, Lady Une, that has to wait. I have field marshal Noventa on the phone. We talk later," with those words he activated the link and greeted his caller.

Apparently reluctant Lady Une left his office.

Nervously Zechs tore at his hair. The conversation with Noventa hadn't helped him with his task. On the contrary, he had more questions now than before. As well as the results of his search-programs. He had an amazing amount of data now, but nothing seemed to make any sense.

With tired eyes he read the latest information from one of the hack-programs. All colour left suddenly his face. He couldn't believe what he was reading, but at least it would make a whiff of sense.

But if it was true – then it would be the worst and the furthest reaching conspiracy anyone could think of! That couldn't be true! It would be the downfall of OZ! And not only OZ – of earth and all colonies too.

Could it be true? And if it was, what should he do? If this information was the truth then he could trust nobody inside of OZ or the Romefeller Foundation. He couldn't exclude anyone from this conspiracy. Everyone could be corrupted.

But he needed fighter to counteract the conspiracy. He couldn't simply give up. What should he do? Who could he contact? He hadn't an answer to that right now, but he knew he couldn't stay any longer in his office. Quickly Zechs copied every data and then made an extreme careful tactical retreat.

* * *

Quatre looked astonished around. A moment ago he had been sitting in Sandrock and had totally helpless watched a Borg appear in Deathscythe and do something horrible to Duo. Heero's prompt desperate and excruciating cry still sounded in his ears.

The next moment it buzzed in Sandrock and Quatre had feared that one of those frightful Borg would appear near him too. Instead his surroundings had became indistinct. For a moment everything had been grey and without contours. Then everything had fell in place to an intact picture again – only that he wasn't inside Sandrock any more.

Quatre blinked twice, but his surroundings didn't change. He was inside of the spaceship of the strangers – inside the Delta Flyer. There was no doubt about that. Just how had he gotten here?

Quatre blinked once again. Now he could see that the others were standing beside him and also seemed to be confused about it. At Trowa's sight he smiled slightly despite of all the stress. "How did we get here?" he asked Seven and the Doctor.

"DUO! Where is he?!" Heero cried with panic at the same time.

"Calm down, boys. You're safe now. We beamed – uhm, transported you out of your gundams, the Borg had been on the verge of attacking you too. We arrived at the last second, so to speak. The Delta Flyer is disguised right now, the Borg don't know we're here. And that's not bad as it is. Nobody would ask for trouble with a Borg cube."

"Damn, where is Duo?" Heero cried again. Quatre's blood ran cold hearing Heero's voice.

The Doctor looked embarrassed down to the floor. "I'm sorry, boy. We couldn't rescue your friend. He had been assimilated."

Quatre could see how Trowa and Wufei jerked at those words. None of them took those news very well, but how could they, Duo was their friend.

But Heero seemed to take it worst. He looked like he had gotten a force hit into his stomach.

"Is there nothing we can do? Why hadn't you transported him too? Maybe we can rescue him!"

The Doctor shook his head. "That hadn't been possible. The Borg had your friend and his gundam already behind their shields. The transport technology doesn't work through shields. There's nothing we can do."

"Damn, what do you mean, 'there's nothing we can do'? We have to do something! We have to rescue Duo! That's all my fault, we can't leave him there!" Heero cried completely hysterical.

"You saw what happened to your friend. He is not the same boy you know any more. He is Borg. We can not help him now," Seven's unemotional voice sounded while she joined them. "I programmed a safe course to get away from here. The cube hasn't taken pursuit yet. The Borg seem despite of Duo Maxwell's knowledge not to anticipate with our presence here – or they haven't completely assimilated his memory yet. But the collective won't take too long to discover our secret."

"Duo is not a Borg! We have to rescue him! It's not acceptable to leave him behind!" Heero cried again.

Quatre was totally surprised at the Wing pilot. He had never experienced Heero to act that emotional.

"We're going to turn around at once and free him! We won't leave him behind!" with those words Heero ran towards the cockpit.

But the Doctor stopped him in the middle of his run by grabbing him on his arm. "Boy, you have to realise. We can't do anything for your friend at the moment. Duo doesn't even exist any more. All we can do is to seek shelter for ourselves."

Heero started to hit and kick out totally uncontrolled and cried again and again for Duo. Quatre couldn't explain why Heero freaked out like that. Sure, he was completely shocked himself of the news that they had lost Duo. But that Heero acted that different from every other situation before was even more frightening.

Heero, who always held the mission sacred, who wasn't even averse to activate the self-destruction. That ice-cold, perfect soldier was totally freaking out right now. Quatre would have never thought to notice so many emotions at once at the Wing pilot.

Suddenly Heero had freed himself from the Doctor's hold. Too fast to see it with a human eye he had gotten hold of the man instead. "We turn around at once and free Duo. Or I'm going to break the Doctor's neck," Heero threatened with ominous voice.

For a moment Quatre was that surprised by Heero's threat that he stood frozen on his place. Then he realised that the Wing pilot had threatened to break the neck of a hologram. That was totally absurd. Heero had to be under extreme stress to not notice the insanity of his action.

"Heero, please listen to reason. It would be suicide," he tried to talk at the Wing pilot. "We all want Duo back, but we can't do anything! Please calm down, perhaps we find a solution."

But Heero didn't listen to him. He was more speaking to himself when he cried, "It's all my fault, I have to rescue him. I can't leave Duo behind." Again and again he repeated those words.

But before Quatre could say anything to talk him into surrender Wufei and Trowa had already acted. With combined strength they hauled Heero off the Doctor.

"Thanks boys," he said and held his 'harmed' neck.

But the Wing pilot wasn't stopped for a long time yet. Despite of the firm grasp of the other two he didn't stop to resist. He turned and squirmed and tried on and on to hit and kick around. When he freed his right arm he succeeded in striking a blow at Wufei's nose.

The crunch of a breaking bone sounded. Wufei painfully cried out, held his bleeding nose and mumbled, "Injustice!" Quatre almost had to laugh due to the absurdity of the situation.

Heero had used Wufei's inattention to break free of Trowa's grip as well. Immediately he stormed towards the cockpit again.

Completely appalled Quatre watched the scene in front of him. That simply couldn't truly happen. He started to throw himself in Heero's path when he saw Seven raising her arm. Unbelieving Quatre widened his eyes. Something metallic shimmered in her hand – was that a weapon? But before he could yell a warning a blue laser beam flashed out of the weapon, hit Heero in the middle of his chest and Heero fell lifeless down to the floor immediately.


	17. Chapter 16 – The Loss

**Warnings & disclaimer:** see previous chapters

* * *

**Chapter 16 – The Loss**

Trowa looked horror-stricken at Heero, who was lying motionless on the floor, then he raised his gaze and stared totally disbelieving at Seven of Nine.

"You… you killed him… How could you?!?!" sounded Quatre's stunned voice at that moment and voiced what Trowa was thinking.

Wufei's whining had also taken a shocked tone too and Trowa even thought he had heard a murmurous "Injustice!" but he wasn't sure because Wufei was still holding his bleeding nose and therefore was hardly understandable.

"Calm down. He is only stunned. The phaser was adjusted at the lowest level. He will wake up in a few minutes." Seven sounded completely unperturbed.

"Nevertheless, Seven, it was really unnecessary to stun our young friend," criticised the Doctor the ex-Borg too.

"I disagree. He was obviously totally hysterical," Seven answered and approached the unconscious youth, "If I hadn't stunned him he would have inflicted more damage on himself or others." With these words she lifted Heero from the floor, took him into the back and laid him down onto the bed.

Trowa swallowed. Although he understood Seven's reasons he thought it nevertheless quite cold-blooded to simply shoot Heero down. There surely must have been other methods to calm him down, mustn't there?

Meanwhile the Doctor had fetched his examination tool again and started to scan Wufei's broken nose. Trowa watched him interested. Would the Doctor be able to heal this injury as fast as Heero's? He wouldn't miss out on watching that at any chance.

Wufei was still silently whining. Trowa suppressed a quiet chuckle – Wufei would never forgive him if he made fun of him now. Heero could pack quite a punch, no matter if he slammed deliberately or unintentionally.

Meanwhile the Doctor had taken another tool and was holding it directly above Wufei's broken nose. A blue light appeared and Wufei jerked slightly back.

"Don't move," said the physician and held the tool further in a way that Wufei's nose was dipped in the blue light. Within seconds Trowa could see the swelling recede and when the Doctor put his tool away Wufei's nose looked as if it never had been broken.

Slowly Wufei raised his hand and touched his nose carefully. "It doesn't hurt any more!" he called surprised and joggled his nose slightly. "That's just amazing!"

"Doctor…" Quatre suddenly asked quietly, "Is there really nothing we could do for Duo? Even if Heero had overreacted a little while ago, he nevertheless had been right – Duo is our friend, we can't simply leave him behind like that."

The Doctor looked gravely at Quatre and shook his head sadly. "I'm truly sorry. I can imagine that it's hard to accept but we can't do anything for Duo with our limited resources. The Borg are forewarned now. It would be much too risky – downright perilous – and furthermore completely hopeless to fly back now to rescue him. I can't even express how sorry I am."

Quatre only nodded sadly and hung his head. Trowa had to really control himself not to go over and embrace him consoling.

Wufei had also stopped touching his healed nose and hung his head. Trowa felt exactly like his both comrades. He couldn't really believe it yet. They had lost a colleague. No, not only that, they had lost a friend. They had lost Duo.

Duo, who had always seen with his jokes to it that they could sometimes forget about the war and nobody would get too depressed. Who had always cheered them up when the burden and the stress threatened to get too much. How should they only cope with that loss? Trowa was definitely sure of one thing, from now on they would be a quite sad bunch. The hole Duo left could nobody fill.

A quiet moan from Heero's direction let Trowa raise his head again. He frowned thoughtfully. He never would have thought that Heero of all people would take Duo's loss that bad. Apparently he had seen more in Duo than simply a comrade. Duo had never given up to search Heero's friendship – and it looked like he actually had been successful after all. Trowa only wished that Duo would have learnt it before the Borg had assimilated him – that knowledge would have meant a lot to him.

"… Duo…" Heero moaned and sat up slowly. Groaning he held his head. Then he jerked up his head, looked hectically around the room with torn wide-open eyes and eyed every one of them. "No…" he whispered totally horror-stricken and closed his eyes agonised.

"Heero?" Quatre asked and stepped closer. "Everything alright?"

Instead of answering him Heero tucked up his legs, embraced his knees and started to slightly rock back and forth. Trowa wasn't sure but he thought he could hear Heero murmur Duo's name again and again.

"Heero?" Quatre asked again and stepped even closer. Carefully he laid a hand on Heero's arm and caused him to raise his head. Heero's eyes were entirely reddened, as if he had been crying for hours – but Trowa couldn't see any tears or traces of them.

"I'm alright," Heero whispered hoarsely, shook Quatre's hand from his arm and sat upright on the bed. "What about Duo?"

"We can't rescue your friend," the Doctor answered with a silent voice, "We don't have the required resources."

"But you said that it's possible to free a Borg from the collective!" Heero protested and shook his head repulsing. "Seven was a Borg too! If she could become a human again, why not Duo too?"

"To turn him from a Borg into a human again is not the real problem," answered the EMH, "If we had him here with us I could start the procedure at once. But we can't come near him. He is somewhere inside that gigantic cube now, surrounded by thousands of other drones from which he is barely distinguishable. We simply don't have the resources to find and free him."

Heero stared with big, shimmering eyes that could barely hold back the tears at the physician. Trowa would never have thought that Heero could be capable of such a look.

The Doctor sighed and continued with his explanation. "When we could free drones from the collective in the past then it was mostly by coincidence – or with the help of a big spaceship and it's crew. We're only two – six with our help – and we have only this little shuttle that doesn't possess enough firepower to make a distraction that would be big enough to enter the cube unnoticed and rescue Duo. It's too risky. It's simply not possible. Can you understand?"

Heero lowered his head and didn't dissent the EMH any more.

For some time a depressing silence reigned in the little ship. Trowa pondered his thoughts and the mourning he felt, and it looked like the others did too. Seven and the Doctor seemed to respect that they needed some silence now and didn't disturb them.

Finally Quatre broke the silence and Trowa raised his head to look at him. "We should go back to the safe house. We have to let the scientists know that Duo…" Quatre sighed deeply. "We also have to tell them from our loss of the gundams."

"That is not a good plan," Seven's voice sounded. "It would be highly unwise to return to the safe house. The Borg know about it now. It is likely that they are already waiting for you to eliminate you or rather the potential danger you represent."

"Seven is right," the EMH agreed, "You should better choose another place to hide."

"Then we go into another safe house," Quatre answered.

"Does Dou know of all your safe houses?" asked the Doc.

"No," Quatre shook his head, "Why do you ask?"

"Because everything Duo Maxwell knew is now known by the Borg too. But as long as you retreat to another place which your friend don't know you should be safe."

"Then we can't return into one of the safe houses," Wufei interjected quietly. "They all belong in some form to Quatre's family. Duo knows that. Even if he doesn't know about each one of them the Borg will know what to search for."

"Oh… But where should we go then?" Quatre asked a little helpless. Trowa couldn't stand that sad look any more, went next to the Sandrock pilot and laid a hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

"The scientist," Wufei answered calmly.

The others looked questioning at him.

Wufei shrugged. "We have to inform them about the unsuccessful process of the mission anyway. And because we can't hide in the safe houses any more we could hide at the scientist's. Furthermore, Duo doesn't know their whereabouts because they had been always on the move since their imprisonment by OZ. Heero is the only one who knows how to contact and where to find them."

Quatre cast him a little smile. "You're right. That's a good idea."

"We have to return to the safe house all the same," Heero's quiet voice sounded.

"Heero, you just heard that it's not safe to return there," Wufei reminded him.

Heero raised his head and looked for a long time at each of the three pilots. Trowa swallowed when the gaze of these still reddened eyes met his. "I know. But my notebook is still there. If the Borg get hold of it they surely could find out about the whereabouts of the scientists. And not only for this reason – we should eliminate all our traces. We can't risk that the Borg find even more hints about our behaviour and us. They are advantaged enough as it is. Besides, we could fetch some of our things at least – we will surely need them."

Trowa looked – as well as the others – questioning at Seven. Finally she nodded and said, "Alright. The cube won't approach earth and we haven't observed any Borg activity in the near proximity. The risk is acceptable, as long you hurry."

The rest of the flight proceeded in silence. No one really felt like speaking. Trowa and his three colleagues sat in their seats and looked out of the windows, or stared simply into space like Heero. Time seemed to stretch into infinity.

Trowa looked sadly down at his hands. Normally Duo would have said or done something to loosen the spirit.

Finally Seven stood from her place in the cockpit and came back to the four boys.

"We are here," she said when everyone looked up. "I won't land, that would take too long. We will beam you down instead."

"Beam us down?" Quatre asked.

"When beamed your body is fractionised into it's atoms," the EMH explained, "send to it's destination by a transport-beam and put together there again. Don't worry," the Doc assured when he noticed the frightened gasps of Trowa and the others, "it's a completely safe form of travel. Accidents are extremely uncommon."

"Is that how you got us out of our gundams so fast?" Quatre asked curiously.

The Doctor nodded confirmative.

"I give each of you a communicator," Seven said and handed out one of the little devices to each of the four pilots. "You can fasten it to your clothes like that. Keep it always with you so I can locate you, pick you up in case of emergency and beam you into safety anytime. In addition you shouldn't stay too long down there, our time margin is extremely short measured. The Borg won't keep us waiting too long."

All four nodded and fastened the tools as Seven had showed them. Then they followed her back to a little platform. At Seven's order they stood on it and looked uncertainly at each other. Trowa gave Quatre a little encouraging smile.

"Do we have to do anything special?" Quatre asked reluctantly.

"No, you don't have to do anything," the physician put them at ease. "Stand simply normally there, like always."

"Ready?" Seven asked. All four pilots nodded.

"Engage," Seven said and the next moment sounded the now well-known buzzing and the strange feeling came again over Trowa, the same feeling he had felt when he had been beamed out of his gundam. A moment later his sight got clear again and he saw that they were in the living room of their safe house.

"Hurry up," Quatre commanded and immediately everyone set to work. They destroyed everything that could hint anything at them or their plans. Then they went to their rooms to fetch all their things. Fortunately they were all experts to pack up their belongings within minutes. They had already done it often enough.

When they finally met again in the living room Trowa noticed that Heero was missing.

"Heero!" Quatre called alarmed and ran upstairs into the room of the Wing pilot again. Trowa followed him slowly. But Heero's room was empty. A quick look showed that Heero had been there, because his notebook and the bigger part of his clothes had disappeared.

"Heero!!!" Quatre called again, left the room and started to search him together with Trowa. Finally they found Heero in Duo's room where he was packing up Duo's belongings. Meticulously he folded each piece of clothing and laid it accurately into a bag.

Trowa's eyes widened when he looked into the bag. Had Heero really packed Duo's entire manga-collection??? That couldn't be true! But a quick glance through the room confirmed his assumption. Heero had really emptied every shelf and cupboard – more thoroughly and accurately than in his own room.

"Heero, we searched you everywhere!" Quatre said furiously, "What are you doing there?"

"I'm packing Duo's things," was the short, monotone answer. Heero didn't even look up from his task.

"But why? We don't have time for that, come along! We have to go!" Quatre sounded really impatient and Trowa couldn't take it amiss.

"Duo will need them when he will be back again."

"Heero…" Quatre paused and cast Trowa a helpless glance. But Trowa didn't know either what to say and so he just shrugged.

"Heero," Quatre said again, "Duo was assimilated. He doesn't need his things any more."

Heero stopped in his task and glared angrily at Quatre. "You may have already given Duo up, but I haven't! I won't give him up! I will rescue him! And you won't be able to stop me!" With those words he grabbed the bag with Duo's belongings, pushed past Quatre and Trowa and stormed down the stairs.

Before Quatre or Trowa could reply anything to that the front door was suddenly torn open and OZ-soldiers entered the house. That is, they looked like OZ-soldiers but according to their empty look they were rather Borg.

With an angry cry Heero stormed at the Borg. Trowa could only shake his head unbelieving. Had Heero perhaps already forgotten the result of his last encounter with a Borg? Heero definitely didn't act like himself.

But fortunately Quatre didn't wait till Heero reached the Borg; instead he activated immediately his communicator and called, "Get us out here, quickly!" And the next moment Trowa felt again how he was grasped by the transport-beam and beamed out of the safe house.


	18. Chapter 17 – Obsession

**Warnings & disclaimer: **see previous chapters

**A/N:** You are about to enter Relena-World now. Please fasten your seatbelts. :-))))

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17 – Obsession**

With regular movements Relena brushed her honey-blond and soft as silk hair. She counted every brush till she reached 200. While she tended to her hair she looked impatient to the wardrobe of her hotel room. In two hour's time the peace conference would start. And she still didn't know which of her dresses she should wear.

With a frown she stared at the three dresses that were hanging at the wardrobe. All of them were custom-made, made her looking stunning and were kept in her absolute favourite colour. Each one was simply perfect, so which one should she choose? A difficult decision.

The first two were long dresses that were over and over trimmed with frills and lace, they would completely emphasise her status as a princess even if she had decided against wearing her tiara. Princess-dresses, yes, that they were exactly.

The third on was a more simple skirt-blazer-combination. Embroidered on the blazer were beautiful patterns in a darker pink. Despite of it's plainness very chic. And somehow Relena guessed that this dress was more appropriate for the conference than her princess-dresses. Well, perhaps there would be a ball to celebrate peace at the end of the conference. Then she could truly dress up.

At the idea of a ball Relena's cheeks shone rosy. She would do her best to convince Heero to attend the it. Yes, he would be so happy to see her again and to not be in the proximity of that... that toxic blond BROAD any more. Relena snorted unladylike. Or in the proximity of that uncultivated Maxwell. What had that street-brat said to her? That she would have no chance against Seven...

HA! Duo really had to be insane – Relena had long ago assumed this anyhow, the way Maxwell was always acting and walking around. Her wonderful hero, her Heero would never associate with someone that shameless like that SEVEN person. Relena's snorting got louder some decibels.

'That person most probably must have been sewed into her clothes, as tight as they fit,' Relena thought maliciously. Her prince charming would never fall for something that offensive. Besides, that Seven person had to be at least three times as old as her Heero.

Relena blinked again at the memory of her meeting with that bitch Seven, how could anyone only be named Seven? And then that foul-mouthed, impertinent Duo. Seven and Duo. That fitted. Those creatures from hell got apparently only numbered. Well, real names were totally wasted at scum like them anyway.

She shouldn't listen to those insulting words of that Maxwell. Such an impertinent person shouldn't even be allowed to be near her beloved knight. So she would invite only Heero to the ball. And also make sure that he wouldn't be accompanied by that scum. And then they both would dance to the soft sounds of a waltz, she would be held tight in the arms of her prince charming. She sighed deeply at that wonderful imagination.

She stopped brushing and laid the brush into her lap. Her gaze locked onto the dresses again. It was decided, she would wear the combination to the conference and one of the princess-dresses to the ball. It was logical to wear the combination, but she so loved frills and lace! And they made her look so great!

Then a wonderful idea flashed through her mind. With a smile she ran to the wardrobe and fetched her beloved blouse with frills. She would wear it underneath the blazer. The blouse was exactly one shade lighter than the blazer and would fit outstanding. Humming happily Relena danced around the room. The biggest problem of the day was solved.

Now she only had to attend the conference. According to the agenda she was one of the first speaker. And after her brilliant speech all nations would agree to the peace, there was no doubt about that. Nobody would be able to elude her convincing arguments. And after that there would be peace at last and her Heero would ask for her hand. Probably even directly at the ball.

--

Relena entered the conference room as last one, as it was proper for a lady. With high held head – aware of the admiring of all the other participants – she swept into the room, followed by enthusiastic whispers.

After a short orientation she was led to her place by one of the servants. Indignant she noticed that Kushrenada was already standing at the speaker's desk. Such impertinence, he should have waited for her! What was that parvenu of OZ thinking anyway?

Dignified Relena sat down on her place and stabbed Treize with deadly looks. But he had a real good poker-face, she had to give him so much, he didn't even bat an eyelash although her face showed her indignation certainly unmistakably. And he didn't even have the good manners to apologise to her at once. Unbelievable who could become general at OZ nowadays! It only showed that this union was on the verge of it's destruction.

Later, after her speech – after the victory of peace – she would teach him some manners. She had heard that he came from a good family but apparently etiquette hadn't been a main point in his upbringing.

She was so engrossed in her indignation about the OZ that she didn't pay attention to his introducing words that were spoken strangely emotionless.

Besides, she was distracted by some of the conferees behind her who were getting loud. She couldn't exactly understand what they were saying, but one of the sentences was quite good understandable. "What's that?"

Relena turned around disgusted. They were all here to secure peace, it really wasn't proper to speak during a speech. Perhaps they would do that even during her brilliant speech! Outrageous! Her invitation had said that only the leaders of the nations and colonies were invited to this conference. One could expect a better behaviour of them. Well, perhaps they were from the L2-cluster. Nothing good could be expected from there.

She cast the trouble makers her angriest look and could see to her satisfaction how they twitched frightened. Served them right if they couldn't behave. With a criticising "Tsk, tsk," she turned again to Kushrenada.

Slowly Relena got impatient, only one speaker and then it would be her turn. When the grey-haired man – Duke Dermail – finally ended his boring speech Relena applauded dutifully. Apparently she wasn't the only one who couldn't take pleasure in the comments of the bearded man, if she could interpret the reactions of the other conferees correctly. Luckily she was the next one to speak. Then everything would be over.

When her name was called Relena stood up swiftly and approached the lectern. Finally there she positioned herself and spread her arms wide. She cleared her throat and then she spoke the words on which she had worked for so long with her lovely voice:

"Students of peace!"

Although she concentrated on her speech, of course, she could nevertheless see that quite a few conferees winced at her words. Yes, she had struck a nerve there. With a lovely smile she continued speaking. "Yes, we all are students of peace, we have to learn to forswear every aggression. Only with complete pacifism we can ensure permanent peace.

Furthermore we need a representative for the world nations. Yes, the world nations. Because it is time to form an union beyond the borders. Borders cause wars! Therefore our future lays in a federation of all nations," she had gotten this idea yesterday evening and she also knew exactly who the conferees would name as their representative. She would be queen of the world and Heero, the former Perfect Soldier – who, needless to say, would have renounced every fights – would be her husband. Yes, that would be an incredible symbol for all people.

"We all have to change for peace. The Romefeller Foundation has to change for peace. I recommend that OZ and the Romefeller Foundation should disarm at once and give an example how to achieve peace. Then Romefeller would announce the end of the reign of the military.

As long as the lead isn't disarmed we can't form an union, which the people wishes for so desperately. After that step the colonists will follow our example at once, and after that there will be eternal peace finally.

The Romefeller Foundation has to change so we can get peace. I repeat. The disarming of OZ is required for a new world-peace."

With her last words Relena lowered her arms and supported them at the lectern. She felt completely drained, she had laid so much emotions in her speech. She only wished that her prince charming could have seen her today. Hopefully OZ had filmed everything. It would also be important for history later.

Completely exhausted she looked at her audience. They seemed to be just as agitated as she, almost shocked they sat there, some of them hardly able to move. Yes, she had known how effective her words would be. Proudly she lowered her head and accepted the enthusiastic applause of those who could recollect themselves fastest. Surely everyone would immediately start to put her plans into action.

But instead this impertinent Khushrenada suddenly approached the lectern again, pushed her aside and announced that they would make now a short lunch-break. Relena stabbed him again with her looks. That OZ apparently left nothing undone to prevent her plan. But that wouldn't work!

Astonished Relena saw that the most conferees stood up and flocked to the big dining-hall. Only OZ seemed to remain. How unusual. Then Relena turned around angry and wanted to scold Treize. But he only stood there for a second, blinked and stared dumbfounded at her – probably he just now realised how he had dealt with the future queen of the world – and followed then the others to the dining-hall.

For some moments Relena remained there shocked. But she wouldn't put up with such a treatment of her person! With clacking heels she stormed after the OZ.

"Khushrenada! Wait! I have to speak with you!" she ordered. But the OZ had the impertinence to simply ignore her. The nerve!

Arrived in the dining-hall she could see the other conferees plundering the buffet. Still her gaze followed Treize Khushrenada and then she could see him addressing one of the conferees and escort him into an adjoining room. Unbelievable, Khushrenada had time for that person, but not for her! Relena foamed. If her Heero had been here he would have taught that Khushrenada some manners!

She decided to fetch something to eat, to begin with. To strengthen for the second part of the conference. She could watch the whole hall from her place. What caught her eye especially was that Treize and that Dermail asked conferees into the adjoining room constantly. Certainly to a secret talk. And when she thought at how all those people seemed to be like robots after that talks, didn't react to anyone any more and only blinked guiltily as soon as they saw her, then she knew what that was all about.

Those two tried to frustrate her ingenious plans! She wouldn't, no she couldn't let that happen! Ladylike she dabbed her mouth with her napkin and stood. She would speak with that Treize in private at once and tell him off well and truly! If her assumptions were correct then he and Dermail had ordered meanwhile more than half of the conferees to those secret talks. She wouldn't be deceived of peace by OZ like that!

She swept through the hall towards Treize. Her anger must have been noticeable like an aura around her, because all people evaded her fearfully. Yes, that was proper, no one dared to confront a Relena Peacecraft!


	19. Chapter 18 – Death Wish

**Warnings & disclaimer:** see previous chapters

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18 – Death Wish**

Quatre sighed and peered to Heero who was telling Seven just now where the five scientists who gave them their missions could be found. They would reach their whereabouts soon.

Although Heero looked on the outside as if he had put up with the situation, Quatre knew that this wasn't true. Heero seemed to be completely calm, but on the inside it looked completely different.

Quatre shivered. Heero normally was always so controlled that Quatre could practically never feel any emotions of him – but now, since Duo had been assimilated and Heero had practically broken down the Wing pilot radiated such an amount of emotions that Quatre almost wished Heero would be his old, unemotional self again.

Fear, anger, guilt, sorrow, hope and an all overwhelming feeling of loss. Those where the emotions that flooded Quatre downright at the moment – and most of them came from Heero. They all felt it, but the intensity of Heero's emotions was extraordinary. Quatre could see that he only held himself upright with great effort.

Quatre sighed again. Right now Heero was clinging to the slight hope that somehow they could rescue Duo after all – the sole fact that he had packed all of Duo's things showed it all too clearly. But eventually the Wing pilot would understand – had to understand! – that they had actually lost Duo. and what would happen then... Quatre didn't even want to imagine it.

"We're almost there." The calm voice of the Doctor interrupted Quatre's uncomfortable thoughts.

"As we intend to stay for some time I am going to land to safe energy," Seven announced.

Some minutes later Quatre could feel the shuttle softly touch down on the ground.

"Heero?" Quatre addressed the Wing pilot who had remained silent since his explanations how to find the scientists. "Maybe you should go ahead."

Heero nodded acknowledging and left the little space ship. Quatre and the others followed him.

Surprised Quatre gazed around. He hadn't looked out of one of the windows of the shuttle and so he was seeing his surroundings for the first time now. They were on a clearing in the middle of a forest – and Quatre hadn't even the slightest idea in which country that forest could be, only that it was somewhere on earth. They were practically in the middle of nowhere. And this was were the scientists were staying? Quatre could only hardly imagine the five scientists camping out here – they were simply too worldly innocent for that.

Before he could make a comment about it he saw Heero approaching a little hill at the edge of the clearing. At a closer look Quatre noticed that the hill wasn't as natural as it seemed at first – it was rather the hidden entrance to a shelter as he quickly found out when he followed Heero – who was simply standing in front of the disguised door and didn't move.

"What's the matter?" Wufei asked. "Aren't they down there?"

Heero shook his head. "Yes, they are in their shelter. And they know exactly that we're here too. They'll let us in sooner or later."

And really, ten minutes later the door opened with a quiet hiss and opened to a narrow passage. Steps led downstairs and Heero immediately started to climb down. Quatre and the rest followed him closely.

Doctor J, Professor G, Doctor S, Instructor H and Master O waited downstairs for them.

"Heero," Doctor J called angrily and frowned indignant. "What is the meaning of this? Why are you here? You had explicit orders to never visit us! What if someone followed you?"

"Your worry is unnecessary," Seven interrupted him coolly. "We have been disguised the whole time. Nobody followed us."

"And who are you?" Doctor J fixed Seven with a piercing glare.

"My name is Seven of Nine. I'm sure Heero already told you about me and the Doctor."

"So, Seven," Doctor J stared at her for some moments, then he turned to Heero again. "Why are you here? And what about the mission?"

Heero didn't answer but clenched his hands and pressed his lips together. Quatre shivered as a new wave of emotions overwhelmed him. If the Wing pilot continued to broadcast his emotions like that Quatre would have to find a way to shield himself from them. But now he had to take care of the present situation.

"The mission was a catastrophic failure," he said quietly and looked at each scientist. "The base of the Borg... It was simply too big... We couldn't even get near it... We have lost our gundams – and Duo..." Quatre stopped speaking because tears were rising in his eyes again. How much he wished he could make the last hours undone!

A hand was laid on Quatre's shoulder and gave him silently comfort and support, which he needed so urgently right now. Slowly he raised his head and smiled gratefully at Trowa. Then he wiped away his tears with a quick movement and started to speak again.

"We couldn't damage the cube in any way. And Duo... the Borg got him. He has been assimilated. That's why we can't return to one of our safe houses. We have to hide here."

The five scientists looked silently at Quatre and the others for a moment, then they started to discuss with each other. Quatre didn't listen to them. He lowered his head and swallowed again. Somehow he started to realize just now that they would never see Duo again. That he was truly lost. Tears rose again in his eyes and this time he let them flow freely.

"Well, we can't change that now any more," Quatre heard Doctor S announce loudly sometime.

Doctor J shook his head disapprovingly. "How could you only fail that mission?" he asked Heero. "Our orders had been extremely clear and precise!"

Again Heero clenched his fists but didn't answer. Quatre wanted to protest and defend Heero against J's unwarranted accusations but Seven beat him to it.

"You apparently do not know what you are speaking about," she told J off coolly. "The Borg are not a harmless enemy – the Federation had hardly been able to defend themselves against one single cube with a fleet of 40 heavily armed space ships – each one of them manned with hundreds of crew members. And you are seriously thinking that those five boys should have managed the task with their badly armed and technologically inferior gundams? You can call yourselves lucky that we at least could rescue those four from the Borg."

Quatre stared surprised at Seven. She had seemed to be completely emotionless up till now – as if she hadn't any emotions at all – or rather as if she didn't understand what emotions were at all. But apparently there was more to Seven than one could recognise at the first look.

"Nonsense," J dismissed Seven's words with an arrogant snort, "They simply hadn't tried hard enough. I've always said that my perfect soldier could be affected negatively by working so closely with the other pilots – above all by that Maxwell. I'm sure that he had caused his capture all on his own with his unprofessional behaviour."

Heero growled warningly and Quatre flinched. Couldn't J see that he was walking on very thin ice right now? If he continued to speak about Duo like that then Heero would do something real drastic. Quatre had no doubt about that.

"Hey, hey," Professor G threw in, "My pilot had been as successful as yours! He only had a completely different operation mode!"

"If you say so," J only shrugged. "But that is meaningless now anyway. The loss of your gundams is not really tragic – we are about to finish the next, improved version of them anyway. However, Deathscythe is vacant now. We should think who we could take as replacement." G nodded agreeing.

Heero's head snapped up. "Replacement?" he asked dangerously calm.

J looked surprised at him. "Of course. After pilot 02 had been so stupid to let himself be captured we have to replace him as fast as possible."

"There is no way to replace Duo," Heero growled warningly.

"Of course there is. I only hope this time we can find someone who is more suitable, has more discipline and won't let himself be taken by surprise like an amateur."

Heero cried out in anger and threw himself at J. Quatre closed his eyes agonised. He really didn't want to see what Heero would do to the scientist now – even if J had deserved it well and truly. How dared he speak about Duo like that?

After some moments he could only hear some gurgling noises, and so Quatre opened his eyes again. J was lying on his back on the floor, had a black eye and an apparently broken nose – Heero seemed to break a lot of noses recently was the only thought that absurdly crossed Quatre's mind – and Heero was about to strangle J just now. Hence the gurgling noises.

The surprising detail of this picture was, however, that nobody was doing something against it. The other four scientist were only standing there, totally shocked and stared stunned at Heero; and Trowa, Wufei, Seven and the Doc didn't move a finger too but watched Heero interested.

"Uhm..." Quatre said carefully, "Shouldn't we stop him before he'll kill him?"

Trowa looked silently at him for a while, then he sighed and went to Heero.

"Injustice," Wufei mumbled but joined Trowa and together they pulled Heero away from Doctor J.

"Let me go!" Heero shouted enraged and tried to free himself. "That bastard! I'm going to kill him! Let me go at once!"

"I agree with you, Yuy," Wufei said, "He deserved to die – to serve justice. But we can't kill him nevertheless. Perhaps we are going to need him sometime."

Slowly Heero seemed to calm down a little bit, but Trowa and Wufei didn't let him go, just to be on the safe side. All too well they could remember Heero's outburst of fury earlier inside the shuttle.

The EMH sighed. "Well, looks like I have to look after him," he said, went to J and started to examine him. Quatre wasn't sure, but he thought he had heard the Doc mumble something like "Even if I'm not actually keen on doing so – damned programming." Apparently everyone thought that J absolutely deserved Heero's treatment.

With a groan J regained consciousness again. "Gosh darn it, Heero!" he mumbled from under his hand that he held to his nose, "What's gotten into you? That's not the behaviour of a perfect soldier!"

"You shouldn't have spoken about Duo like that," Quatre said and stared coldly at J.

"What?" J asked completely stunned. "The whole absurd hassle only on account of that little street-rat Maxwell? That scum? Are you nuts?"

"OMAE O KOROSU!" Heero shouted and started to squirm again in Wufei's and Trowa's hold. "You bastard! It's all your fault! Duo had been assimilated only because you hadn't been able analyse the data correctly and sent us on a mission that was doomed from the beginning! It's your fault! And you don't give a damn about it! And then you even dare to mock Duo! Let me go so that I can finish him off!" Heero had almost succeeded in freeing himself.

With a quick step Seven of Nine approached Heero and grabbed his upper arm – and as unbelievable it seemed, her grip was so tight that Heero couldn't break free. She started to talk quietly at him, but Quatre was too far away to understand anything. But whatever she said to Heero it seemed to work because he calmed down noticeably and listened to Seven. Finally he nodded and Seven let go of his arm. After a last searching look at Heero she went to the EMH and stared threatening down at J to prevent him from speaking again.

Meanwhile Quatre had joined Trowa and Wufei. "What shall we do now?" he asked them, "We can't possibly stay here. Heero is going to kill J sooner or later. He is a walking time bomb right now."

Trowa only looked at him and shook his head helplessly. Apparently he also didn't know an answer. Wufei pressed his lips together and looked as if something didn't appeal him at all.

"What's the matter, Wufei?" Quatre asked.

Wufei squirmed for a moment, then he sighed. "I don't like the idea at all… But how about Relena?"

"Relena?" Quatre and Trowa stared appalled at him.

Wufei squirmed a little more at the looks of his friends. "As I said, I don't like the idea the slightest bit, but one's for sure – Maxwell would never assume us at Relena's. Who in his right mind would go to Relena voluntarily? We would be safe from the Borg there."

Quatre thought shortly about it, but then he had to agree to Wufei. Duo – and with him the Borg – would never suspect them at Relena's. Therefore it would be best to seek shelter exactly there. He sighed. "You are right. We'll go to Relena."

Neither Wufei nor Trowa looked especially enthusiastic at that idea but they both knew that they actually hardly had an alternative. They desperately needed a safe place where they could think about their next steps.

"Who is going to tell it Heero?" Quatre asked.

Two looks immediately focused at him.

"Me????" he asked horror-stricken. "Why should I of all people tell it Heero? In that mood he currently is in he'll definitely kill me! Apropos," Quatre looked searching around, "where IS Heero?"

Trowa and Wufei looked around too, but they couldn't see Heero anywhere.

"Heero?" Quatre called worried.

The Doc, who had meanwhile finished the treatment of J's nose, joined the three pilots followed by Seven and asked, "What's the matter?"

"Heero is gone," Quatre answered. "We have to search for him!"

The three pilots, Seven and the Doc headed immediately upstairs. Heero must have sneaked out of the bunker a little while ago – and Quatre had the bad guess that he wanted to start a futile rescue attempt again. Hopefully he wasn't too far away yet.

Fortunately they didn't have to search long to find the Wing pilot. Heero was standing at the Delta Flyer and apparently tried to open the shuttle door.

"What are you doing there?" asked the EMH and arched an eyebrow.

Heero turned around startled. Quatre wondered. They really hadn't moved quietly, Heero should have heard them quite easily – but apparently he had been so absorbed in his work that he hadn't noticed anything going on around him.

Something like anger flashed shortly in Heero's eyes, then he compressed his lips, crossed his arms in front of his chest and lowered his gaze. The Doc and Seven looked searchingly at him for a moment, but when Heero didn't say anything they let the matter go.

Wufei pushed Quatre forward. "Tell him," he whispered.

Quatre swallowed. "Uh, Heero, we have been thinking…" He paused and took a deep breath. "We can't and really don't want to stay here any more, so we thought we should go to Relena." Quatre tensely stopped breathing and waited for Heero's outburst – after all, nobody in his right mind would want to go to Relena voluntarily. But nothing happened. Heero only nodded and kept on staring on the ground.

Quatre looked at the others, seeking help, but they looked as helpless as he.

"Heero? Did you understand?" Quatre tried again. "Do you agree that we hide at Relena's?"

This time Heero raised his head and looked straight at Quatre before he nodded.

"All right…" Quatre simply didn't know what to think of Heero's behaviour. He really would have to speak with him, but that had to be delayed to a later date. Perhaps when they arrived at Relena's and each of them would have gotten some sleep. Perhaps then Heero would be more like himself again.

"I need the exact coordinates," Seven said into the silence and Quatre nodded. He entered the Delta Flyer together with Seven and they went to the cockpit. The Doc and the other three pilots followed them. And only moments later they were on their way.

The flight proceeded in silence and uneventful, and half an hour later the Delta Flyer landed in front of Relena's residence. Quatre stepped out wondering. Relena's house looked exactly like… "Barbie's dream house!" he whispered completely stunned.

Trowa cast him a surprised look and Quatre blushed immediately. Crap, had he really said that aloud? Quickly he went up the stairs and knocked at the door. The others joined him.

Only seconds later the door was opened.

"Hello Pargan," Quatre greeted the man politely, "May we speak to Miss Relena?"

Pargan nodded, invited the four pilots plus Seven and the Doc into the house and escorted them inside. "Miss Relena returned from the peace conference half an hour ago and is in the drawing room right now," he said and opened them the door.

Quatre was the first one to enter the room and he looked around curiously. Pink was the colour that reigned here, too – from the corner of his eyes he could see Seven blinking uncontrolled and starting to sway – and for a moment he couldn't spot Relena at all. But then he saw her standing at the window at the other end of the room and looking out into the garden.

"Miss Relena?" he asked and stepped closer.

At these words Relena turned slowly around to them and Quatre frowned. Relena didn't seem to be herself. Her gaze was absent and her facial expression was entirely emotionless.


	20. Chapter 19 – Life Signs

**Warnings & disclaimer: **see previous chapters

**A/N:** Thanks to all who reviewed our story - we're really sorry that we don't answer to your reviews at the beginning/end of our chapters like so many authors do. But I (Zanna) am only able to use the internet on the weekends and so our schedule is really tight - mostly we simply don't have the time to answer each review. But be sure that we appreciate - and need! - each and everyone of them!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19 – Life Signs**

Unconsciousness Quatre stepped back. Somehow Relena's absent, emotionless expression frightened him a little bit. No, it couldn't be, Relena almost acted like the OZ soldiers that had attacked them at their safe house. Quatre took a deep breath and admonished himself not to be paranoid. Not everyone with an empty expression was automatically Borg.

At that moment Relena woke from her trance. For the first time she seemed to notice that someone else was with her in this room. And then it didn't take long till she noticed just who it was.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrroooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed – Quatre winced painfully – and then she ran towards the stoic Wing pilot. With an almost incredible speed she reached him and clung to his neck. "Heeerooo, you came to me! Oh how wonderful!" Just as always she didn't let anyone else get a word in edgewise.

"Oh Heero, it's so good you finally came to me, that peace conference was a complete disaster! They all were so mean to me and had conspired behind my back to prevent peace! The nerve! If you had accompanied me then it surely wouldn't have happened and you could have challenged that impertinent Khushrenada for a duel right then and there! I've never ever seen someone that rude! But now you're here and everything is going to be all right!" Relena's eyes almost plopped out of her head while she pressed Heero tightly to her.

The Wing pilot didn't react to her. Quatre wasn't even sure if Heero noticed the girl that was clinging to his neck at all. Over the last hours he seemed to pay less and less attention to his surroundings – and react even more absently to it than normally.

But on the other hand that wasn't so bad, Quatre thought. Every time Heero reacted to someone nowadays he had broken their nose. And he didn't think that Relena would still take them in if her prince charming would do something that drastically to her.

So it surely wasn't the worst thing that Heero was only standing there silent and rigid with his gaze fixated to a point in infinity. Again Quatre noticed just how unusual Heero's behaviour was. He had never seen him like that. Sure, it had been a complete shock for them all to lose Duo. But on the other hand, even at that time when Duo had been captured by OZ – and on top Heero had been ordered to kill him – even then Heero hadn't been nearly as desperate as he was now. He really had to urgently speak with the Wing pilot. But not today, Quatre decided, now they all needed some sleep as fast as possible.

But first he had to get Relena to leave Heero alone, and fast. They didn't need another outburst of the Japanese youth. Quatre cleared his throat to draw attention to himself.

"Miss Relena." When she didn't react immediately he stepped closer and cleared his throat a little louder. "Miss Relena, we're here because we need your help."

Finally Relena looked up. She hadn't seemed to notice anyone from their group beside Heero. Reluctantly she loosened her clutch – Relena didn't really seem willing to let go of her prince charming, on the other hand she knew of her duties as hostess – and turned around to them.

"Oh Quatre, you're here too," she said with a slight frown.

"Yes, we're all here to ask you to grant us accommodation for the next days. The last mission was, to put it mildly, a failure. And we need a place that our enemy don't know and where we could rest a little bit. And we thought immediately of you." Quatre hadn't to bend the truth that much to tell the story like that.

A beaming smile appeared on Relena's face. She cast Heero a happy glance over her shoulder. "And you thought immediately of me! Oh, how wonderful! Of course I'm going to help Heero – and you! You're all welcome here!" she rotated once and smiled at everyone.

When she saw Seven Quatre thought to see a slight blush on Relena's face. If because she was ashamed of her behaviour towards the woman or because of anger Quatre wasn't sure of. A deep frown appeared on Relena's face. "I welcome everyone of you – even those I don't like, because you are friends of my Heero," she said then and turned to Quatre again.

Quatre could see from the corner of his eye that Seven could hardly suppress her blinking. If he remembered right she had once said that pink harmed her ocular. The Doc seemed to notice this too because meanwhile he had pulled out one of his wonder-tools and was about to readjust the frequency-filters of the ocular. Quatre almost wished that this would be possible with his eyes too. This room contained too much pink to his liking. Barbie's dream house was a nice thing in theory or as a model, but in reality hardly to endure.

"We're really grateful for that, Relena," Quatre said afflicted. Slowly he was getting angry that he had to maintain the whole conversation with Relena on his own. Why couldn't the others say something too? Just as he was about to think more about that injustice he was stopped by Trowa's shyly apologising smile.

"Oh, that's really no problem! I'm glad to be able to help Heero! He had to be strong when he is going to challenge that Treize in my name for a duel!" she said lightly.

Before Quatre or anyone else could answer anything the door to the drawing room was opened after a short knock. Pargan entered the room, carrying a tray with drinks and sandwiches. "Miss Relena, I took the liberty of preparing some refreshments for your guests."

Relena clapped her hands enthusiastically. "That was a good idea, Pargan! Oh, and my guests are going to stay here for the next days. Could you get seven rooms ready, please?"

The servant watched the group for a short moment. "Seven rooms, Miss Relena? But there're only six persons."

"Only six?" Relena looked around surprised. "Oh right. Where's that pert Maxwell?"

Quatre knew that he had to react real fast now. Heero had already twitched at the statement that they were only six – the first noticeable reaction for some time now. At Relena's remark about Duo he had even clenched his fists. It was a really explosive situation.

"Duo is not with us," Quatre hurried to say, and before Relena could ask more he quickly added. "It's really nice of you to let us stay. And that Pargan had prepared refreshments, too. How could we ever repay you?"

"Oh, I would do anything for my Heero!" she repeated and sent Pargan away with a gesture. "No effort is too big for me. Even after that awful conference that had robbed me of all my strength! But now, don't be shy, help yourself."

Most of them needn't to be asked twice and almost stormed to the table. Before he reached the table Quatre looked back at the Wing pilot once again. Heero hadn't moved a millimetre. He was in that shock-like, freezing state from earlier again.

With a suppressed sigh Quatre went back to his friend and took him by his the hand. "Heero, come on, certainly you're hungry and thirsty too." Quatre didn't know what frightened him more, Heero's rage in that he had hurt Wufei and also J, or that he let himself lead to the table like a will-less puppet. That behaviour wasn't normal at all and they had to change it fast.

As soon as they reached the table and sat down Trowa shoved a filled glass into Heero's hand. "Here, drink that," ordered the otherwise so silent HeavyArms pilot.

Heero automatically grabbed the glass and emptied it with a single swallow. Quatre thought he could see a concealed smile on Trowa's face.

The next minutes were filled with more or less quiet gluttony. Relena narrated something but no one really listened to her. Quatre managed to at least nod now and then agreeing. Otherwise they all kept themselves busy with eating and casting worried looks at Heero.

Suddenly Heero started to yawn unexpectedly. And shortly after Relena said, "Oh, my poor Heero, are you so tired?" Heero practically collapsed on his chair. The glass that he was still holding in his hand fell clattering down.

Relena jumped up discomposed. "Oh, my poor Heero!" she called again while holding her hands in front of her face.

"I believe our young friend had exert himself too much during the last hours. We should take him to bed. Seven, would you help me please?" asked the EMH while pushing his chair back and standing up slowly.

"Of course, Doctor," said the ex-Borg. With a smooth movement she lifted Heero out of his chair into her arms and turned around to the completely stunned looking Relena. "Where is his room?" she demanded to know.

Finally so shocked that she couldn't utter a word Relena showed them the way.

Quatre sank down into his chair, sighed deeply and thanked Allah that Heero had finally collapsed. Then he saw that concealed smile on Trowa's face again. Questioning he raised his eyebrow.

"I put something into his juice. He is going to sleep for 15 hours at least," Trowa confirmed the unasked question. "We all need to rest, we don't need a perfect soldier going nuts. Let's hope he'll control himself better tomorrow."

Quatre wholeheartedly agreed with that hope.

--

The next day went by surprisingly uneventful. They all had slept long to refuel their energy. But of course not nearly as long as the Wing pilot.

But Heero seemed still to stand beside him when he came down completely crumpled in the afternoon. He didn't look at anyone of them and simply sat down at a table while fixing an imaginary point again.

Slowly Quatre started to seriously worry about his friend. They all were shocked about losing Duo but no one of them was like that. Heero didn't even seem to listen to their conversation while he was staring into emptiness. He had his notebook with him and even turned it on, but he wasn't working at it. Only a blinking dot was visible on the screen, nothing else.

Besides, there was something really strange at Heero's appearance. At first Quatre couldn't point what it was but then it stroke him. Heero didn't wear his usual tank top but one of Duo's t-shirts. This sight gave Quatre the creeps.

During the whole afternoon they discussed what they should do next – what they could do next. It was frustrating to be that helpless. Just now they simply weren't able to do anything against the Borg threat. Seven and the Doc seemed to have to carry that burden on their own once again. But now with the additional difficulty that they couldn't act secretly any more.

Quatre wished that their new gundams would be finished as fast as possible. Then they wouldn't have to sit around that useless. "Damn, can't we help you somehow? It has to be possible to defeat those Borg somehow!" he cried frustrated.

The Doctor shook his head sadly. "So far the Federation had only once succeeded in defeating the Borg with firepower. Otherwise we could only succeed with tricks. We have to somehow find out what exactly the Borg are going to do and then think of appropriate countermeasures."

Eager to find out more about the Borg and their battle tactics Trowa, Wufei and Quatre questioned them about every detail. Everything they heard was incredibly interesting and absolutely frightening. How should they only defend themselves against that kind of enemy?

After a while Heero simply stood and left the room. Quatre wanted to follow him but then he changed his mind. It was late and surely Heero only wanted to flee before Relena could pester them again.

Quatre wished he could simply join Heero but his good upbringing forbade it. Sighing he prepared for another long evening in Relena's presence.

* * *

The alert came not unexpected but still Seven would have liked it if she had been wrong and could have kept on sleeping. Sighing she rose and dressed. There was no reason to rush yet, he had only cracked one out of ten codes.

While Seven stepped down the stairs she thought that maybe she wouldn't be able to manage the situation on her own. Quickly she hit her communicator and told the Doctor to meet her at the shuttle.

When she reached the garden she got the notification that the sixth code had been cracked in the meantime. Not bad for it was only Heero's second try at Federation technology. Maybe she should enhance the security levels.

In the pale moonlight she could see the young pilot – despite of his dark clothing – who was tampering at the shuttle. Seven shook her head. She had exactly explained to Heero how insane his intentions were and why they were a danger to them all. So why did he try again?

"Heero, what are you doing?" she asked with calm voice.

Immediately the boy stopped in his task and turned around caught. Just like the last time he crossed his arms repulsing in front of his chest. But this time he didn't keep quiet.

"It should be quite clear," was his sullen answer. "I'll go and rescue Duo," with those words Heero shoved forward his lower lip and managed to give the impression of a kicked puppy.

Seven sighed deeply. Children! "Heero, we have explained to you that with our resources we can do nothing to help Duo. What you plan is not only suicide, no it also would rob us of the only advantage we have. What shall we do when you're assimilated and the Borg have our shuttle?" At that moment the Doctor stepped beside her and Seven was really glad that she hadn't to manage the situation on her own any more.

Heero turned even more defensive, if possible. "I don't give a damn about that!" he called tenaciously. "I have to rescue Duo."

Seven got a little impatient. The boy acted too much like the child that he still was. And not like the fighter she had watched earlier.

The Doctor seemed to be a little angry too that they had to talk about the matter again. "Boy, come to your senses. Even if – and I place emphasis on how minimal the chances are – even if you should manage to reach the cube unnoticed, what are you going to do then?"

"I'm going to use your transporting-thingy and beam to the Borg ship," was the stubborn answer.

Seven raised her eyebrow almost amused. "Really? All right, let's pretend you are really able to fly the shuttle without knowing how, and let's pretend you can activate the 'transporting-thingy' – although you don't know this technology. And let's pretend further that the Borg will be so illogical and won't activate their shields. If all those completely implausible coincidences happen, what are you going to do when you are inside the cube? All on your own?"

"I'm going to search for Duo."

"Damn Heero," it broke out of the Doctor. "There are thousands of Borg on the cube! And they all look alike! They're not like the Borg on Gamma-3-Zeta, they don't look human any more! How do you want to find your friend? How do you want to find the cube? It's pure madness, Heero!"

"No, it's not! The scientists implanted a high-quality emitter into our bodies. The other pilots don't know about that – I only found out about it by accident – therefore the Borg also don't know. I receive Duo's signal. I know where he is and I know that he's alive. I can't let him stay there! It's all my fault! I have to help him!" The initial aggressive words turned more and more into heavy sobs till the end.

Seven felt helpless. She couldn't deal with children very well and didn't know what to do now.

Fortunately Quatre appeared at their side at that moment. Completely appalled he looked at his uncontrolled sobbing friend. "What's up with Heero?" he asked them with torn wide open eyes.

The Doctor laid his arm friendly round the shoulder of the blond boy. "Your friend needs you now. Take him into his room. And it would be nice if you could stay with him tonight. I think he needs someone to talk," with an encouraging smile he shoved the boy in Heero's direction.

Seven watched relieved how Quatre embraced the other boy and led him back to the house. When they were both out of earshot she turned again to the Doctor. "That has been his second try. And he is getting faster. Why is he so illogical?"

The Doctor shrugged. "He'll try again and again, Seven. He can't leave Duo behind."

"But why? He has to see that it would be suicide. The others accepted the fact – even if with a heavy heart. And Heero seemed to have been the most logical of them. Why is he acting so irrational now?"

"He can't think rationally just now, Seven, his feelings for Duo don't allow it."

"What do you mean with 'his feelings'?"

A sad smile lay on the face of the EMH. "Oh Seven, you certainly must have noticed that Heero and Duo were a couple."

Seven was completely surprised, she would have anticipated a lot of things, but not that. "A couple? Those two? But…"

"Seven, the signs simply couldn't be overlooked. Every time anything happened to one of them the other one had been sick with worry. They had been holding hands and Duo would have liked to shoot you – and that pink menace – on the next moon." The Doctor chuckled. "Believe me, there was more than friendship between those two."

"If you're right Doctor, then he wouldn't stop that madness, would he? His priority is going to be solely to rescue Duo. He won't be able to help us with our fight."

"No, probably not. Seven, as good fighters as those boys are, they're still almost children. Children that have to carry more on their shoulders than most grown-ups could handle. It's good that they can find friendship, love and sympathy within each other. That's the only way they can accomplish what they do. As far as I noticed Duo is probably the only one who had been able to penetrate Heero's walls. Therefore it's so much worse that Duo is gone now."

"You mean with Duo's loss we have actually lost two pilots."

"Not only that. The whole group had fed on Duo's contagious cheerfulness. Without him they're lost."

Seven sighed deeply. She knew how important each individual was for a group. She had learned that on the Voyager. Each loss had been painfully noticeable. But the crew had been large enough to fill the resulted gap again. But with such a small group like the five pilots…

"I really wish we could do something for Duo – for them all."

"I know, Seven. But only with the Delta Flyer we have no possibility to do so. Not even if the boys get back their gundams. We would need a whole army to arrange for the distraction that is required for a rescue mission. And we don't have an army."

Seven nodded agreeing and walked slowly back to the house. Becoming aware for the first time just how helpless they were in this foreign dimension. If she had been able to she would have gone and rescued that cheerful boy, rescued Duo at once. Maybe she should reconsider that possibility more thoroughly – even if it looked as if just now only a miracle could help them.


	21. Chapter 20 – If Wishes were Horses

**Disclaimer warnings:** see previous chapters

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20 – If Wishes were Horses**

Concerned Quatre watched the still heavily sobbing Wing pilot. Since he had found him outside at the shuttle with Seven and the Doc some minutes ago Heero hadn't stopped crying. On the contrary, it even seemed to has gotten worse.

Hastily Quatre opened the door to Heero's room, led him carefully to his bed and sat him down there. Quatre didn't know what had happened outside but whatever it had been, it had caused Heero to completely brake down. Just now Quatre could do nothing else besides holding his weeping friend in his arms and stroking soothingly over Heero's back. He never would have thought that Heero of all people would ever need this kind of comfort.

Certainly a quarter of an hour had gone by before Heero seemed slowly to calm down again. The sobs quieted down and finally he fell completely silent. After Quatre had held him soothingly in his arms for some more minutes he finally let go of Heero and looked into his face.

"Heero?" he asked hesitating. "What happened?"

Heero kept silent and only stared with swollen eyes silently on the floor. Quatre sighed.

"Heero, I know that it's hard for you but perhaps you would feel better if you talk about it?" Quatre tried again.

Heero still kept persistently silent. Quatre sighed again. It would have been asked for too much that the reticent Wing pilot of all people would suddenly open up and talk about his feelings. Maybe Quatre should start and speak about his own feelings, maybe it would be easier then for Heero to follow his example. He took a deep breath and hoped that he wasn't about to make a huge mistake.

"I miss Duo," Quatre said quietly.

Heero's head jerked up and his surprised look fixed at Quatre's face. Quatre smiled lightly.

"Does it really surprise you so much?" he asked the Wing pilot sadly. "Duo is – was my friend. Of course I miss him. We all miss him. Trowa and Wufei too."

Heero still didn't speak but simply stared at Quatre. So far so good, Heero hadn't broken his nose yet, therefore Quatre thought it to be safe to continue.

"You don't have to be ashamed of your tears, Heero. We all cried – even if Wufei will surely never admit it." Again he gave Heero a little smile.

"I wanted to steal the shuttle," Heero suddenly whispered and lowered his gaze again.

Quatre stopped short and thought about what Heero was talking about when he remembered his first question about the events down in the garden. Apparently Heero was now ready to tell him what had happened out there. Encouraging he nodded at the Wing pilot.

"I almost succeeded before Seven stopped me."

When Quatre didn't respond Heero raised his gaze again and looked directly at him. "Don't you want to know why I wanted to steal the shuttle?" he asked with astonishment in his voice.

Quatre smiled sadly again. "I don't have to. I know it already. You wanted to go and rescue Duo."

Heero grimaced with pain. "Why?" he croaked hoarse, his cobalt-blue eyes almost flashed angrily.

"Why what?" Quatre asked confused.

"Why have you all already given up on Duo? Why don't you want to help me rescue him? I thought you were his friends. You're still claiming to be. But I seem to be the only one who really wants to have him back..." Heero closed his eyes agonised.

Quatre grabbed Heero at his shoulders and shook him slightly. "Heero, how can you say something terrible like that? That's not true! We all want Duo back!"

Heero tore his eyes open again and stared angrily at Quatre. "If that's so, why don't you want to rescue him?" he called enraged.

"Heero..." Quatre shook his head helplessly and let Heero go again. "If it would only be about what I want then I would be out there in that gigantic cube and would sort out each and every damn drone separately by hand, as long until I would have found Duo! But fact is that it's absolutely hopeless to get to Duo, let alone to ever find him again! You have to finally understand it, Heero! Try to accept it! Please, Heero!"

Heero stared at him for some moments, then he pressed his eyes closed again. "I... I can't. I can't give him up. Please don't ask that of me, Quatre. I simply can't," he finally whispered completely desperately.

Quatre shook his head helplessly. He simply wasn't able to make head or tail of Heero's behaviour. "Heero... Just what had happened?" he asked completely confused, and this time his question didn't relate to the events outside at the shuttle but to the weird behaviour of the Wing pilot. And strangely Heero seemed to understand him.

"It's all my fault." Heero looked into Quatre's eyes again. When Quatre didn't seem to understand immediately, he added, "Duo's assimilation. It was my fault. Not that of Dr. J or the other scientists. But mine alone."

"That's nonsense, Heero. It's not your fault that Duo had been assimilated. If it's someone's fault at all then at best that of the Borg, who had gotten into their head to conquer our dimension, but not you. Don't torment yourself like that!"

Heero only looked sadly at Quatre and Quatre knew, no matter what he would say now, Heero wouldn't listen to him. He was apparently of the opinion that he was to blame and he wouldn't be talked out of believing it – no matter what arguments he could argue. Quatre thought about it hard. Maybe, if he knew why Heero so vehemently insisted on blaming himself...

"Why is it your fault?" he therefore asked the Wing pilot.

"I..." again Heero lowered his gaze and stared at the floor. "We have been fighting before we left for the mission..."

Quatre raised his eyebrow. Oh yes, they all had noticed that Heero and Duo had been fighting shortly before they had left for that fatal mission, but it hadn't been the first time that those two had been at each other's throat – even if never before filled with bitterness like that. But before he could say something in that regard Heero continued.

"I don't mean the fight during the mission briefing but the one before that. After we had..." Heero stopped and his gaze wandered aimlessly over the wall. He swallowed and continued, "I... I've said and done things that hurt Duo terribly and drove him to act like he had on the mission. That drove him to storm ahead without any caution only because I... because I pushed him away..."

Quatre could hardly understand the last part of the sentence because Heero lowered his voice more and more and had started to cry again during the end. The sight of Heero's completely motionless face and open eyes from which tears flowed down silently and continuously laced up his throat and let tears raise into his eyes too. He really wished he could do something to ease the suffering of his friend at least a little bit. But right now he couldn't think of anything else than embracing Heero again and rock him back and forth soothingly.

They sat there for some minutes, together, and cried at the shoulder of the other one. Finally Quatre let go of Heero again and when he noticed the deep exhaustion on the face of the Wing pilot he shoved him back onto the bed gentle but firm.

"Try to sleep," he said and covered Heero. Then he sat down on a chair near the bed. Quatre knew the Wing pilot only too well. He would wait right here till he really was sleeping – it would even be best if he would stay for the reminder of the night anyway, only to make sure that at least tonight Heero wouldn't do anything stupid again. Heero would keep on trying to rescue Duo. As long as he would succeed or be killed in the process.

Quatre sighed deeply. For some minutes now only deep and regular breaths came from Heero's direction. Carefully he stood and approached the bed silently. He stared down at the sleeping face of the Wing pilot for some moments, then he sighed again.

"I really wish I could turn back time," Quatre whispered sadly, "Then I would somehow prevent Duo from leaving the formation. So that nothing of all that would ever happen." With a last sad smile he finally turned away again and made himself as comfortable as possible on the chair. For sure it was going to be a long and uncomfortable night.

* * *

Trowa sat on the terrace of Relena's house and looked out into the garden. Although it was a beautiful afternoon he couldn't really enjoy the sunshine. There was nothing to do. For four days they had been staying now in – how had Quatre called it? Barbie's dream house? Trowa smiled slightly. That name was more than fitting.

After lunch Relena had insisted that they all should go out to enjoy the beautiful weather. And because it was easier to get along with her if everything ran by her plans they were all outside now. Wufei was sitting a little away from them on the floor and was meditating – or pretending to meditate to avoid a conversation with Relena. Seven of Nine was sitting at a small table, one of those fancy devices in front of her and seemed to calculate something. However, she never seemed to be satisfied with the results because she angrily frowned again and again and then started anew.

And that left only the small circle of Trowa, Quatre and Heero to talk with Relena. The Holodoc had disappeared unnoticed sometime earlier – or maybe he had simply deactivated himself. Trowa sighed silently. He started to wish he could also simply deactivate himself when needed like the hologram. Relena caused wishes like that in other people.

Actually, only Quatre was talking with Relena. Trowa was his usual quiet self and Relena seemed – thank god – not to expect anything else from him. And Heero... Heero still seemed to be absent-minded, even though not as bad as on the evening of their arrival and the day after. Meanwhile he seemed to react more or less to his surrounding at least – even if he still didn't initiate talking he answered to direct questions after all.

Since Heero's last rescue attempt – Quatre had informed him and Wufei about it – they also saw to it to never leave Heero on his own. During the day one of them was always by his side, and during the night they took turns to sit in the chair in his room and keep watch over Heero. Neither Trowa nor the other two pilots would allow to lose another friend.

"What? Can you repeat that, Relena?" Quatre's surprised voice suddenly tore Trowa out of his thoughts.

"Khushrenada simply ignored me!" Relena called indignant. "He didn't speak with me, didn't look at me – I believe he even pretended to not notice me at all! Such impertinence! Had to be because of that OZ training. He was like a robot, just like I said before! And the others weren't better!"

"The others? What others?" Quatre sounded clearly worried now. Trowa bent forward. Apparently the conversation seemed to turn to more interesting topics now. Amazing!

"The other OZ!" Relena called upset. "And almost everyone else at that awful peace conference too!"

"Relena, maybe you should better exactly tell us everything what happened at that peace conference from the beginning," Quatre said and looked concentrated at Relena. "And please try to exactly remember how the people came across to you."

Trowa couldn't quite realise what his friend was expecting of this story, but it seemed to be very important to the blond boy.

"Oh..." for a moment Relena seemed to be speechless and only stared at Quatre surprised. "Alright. But why do you want to know that?"

"It's really important," Quatre urged again. "I fear it has something to do with the reason why we have to hide here."

"Hm," Relena closed her eyes for a moment and seemed to think. "Well, Khushrenada and the other OZ were extremely impolite from the beginning. And someone like that had gotten the training of an officer! They simply ignored me. And then, after all speeches had been made, Khushrenada and Dermail led the conferees separately into an adjoining room by turns for some secret meetings. Hah, they surely concocted plans against me! Why else would all conferees have ignored me at the end of the conference? They even couldn't look me into the eyes anymore! They only constantly blinked ashamed, and then the quickly walked away!"

Relena's penetrating voice apparently seemed to have aroused interest in Seven of Nine because Trowa noticed that she had laid her tool aside and listened intently to Relena.

Quatre slowly turned his head in Seven's direction and stammered unbelieving. "Could it be... I mean, is it possible..."

Seven of Nine nodded. "It seems so. That Khushrenada – does he take a high position at OZ?"

"Yes," Quatre confirmed the question.

"It makes sense. The Borg probably assimilated some high-ranking officers first and started then to work into all leading position from there – and after that they are surely going to assimilate the lower ranks into their collective too. After all, the orders of officers are seldom questioned, as absurd as they may seem. That way the Borg can assimilate a big number of people unnoticed. An extremely efficient tactic. Not particularly fast, but effective."

"But... That means that every participant of the peace conference had been assimilated! That they're all Borg now! All important people of earth and the colonies!" Quatre cried horror-stricken.

Trowa could absolutely understand the trepidation of his friend. If that was true then they couldn't hope for any help from official side.

"That's right. Even if the Borg had changed their tactic they are still extremely efficient," Seven confirmed Quatre's presumptions.

Quatre paled, and Trowa suddenly didn't feel so good too. Even Wufei had a slightly green shimmer on his face – what confirmed Trowa's assumption that he wasn't really meditating. The idea what the Borg could cause in those high positions was frightening, to say the least.

"Borg?" Relena called out completely confused. "What's a Borg? And what has it to do with the peace conference?"

Quatre turned his attention back to their hostess. "The Borg are a new and extremely dangerous enemy that appeared a short time ago. If they assimilate people – uhm, how should I explain it?" Trowa could see how Quatre tried hard to find a short and as understandable as possible explanation for Relena.

"They have a way to control people," Quatre spoke again. "It's called 'assimilation'. And assimilated people don't have an own will any more, they only do what the Borg want. And I fear, that's what happened at the peace conference, Relena. Khushrenada assimilated all participants – that is, all except you. That's really strange," Quatre mused. "Why didn't they assimilate you?"

All four pilots stared stunned at Relena – even Heero. Why had she of all conferees been spared?

"Pink," Trowa suddenly heard Seven of Nine murmur. Quickly he suppressed a betraying grin. He remembered only too well Seven's reaction to that overly much pink that constantly surrounded Relena – and if all Borg reacted just as sensitive as Seven to that colour then it was only too understandable that Relena hadn't been assimilated.

"What?" Quatre asked and turned again to the ex-Borg.

"Uhm," Seven cleared her throat, and if Trowa hadn't known it better he would have said that she blushed a little bit. "She probably had been just lucky. Or she wasn't important enough."

At Seven's last statement Relena fluffed up indignantly and called, "Not important enough? What's that supposed to mean? I'm a very important member of the peace movement! I'm Relena Peacecraft!"

"Please don't get upset, Relena," Quatre calmed her. "Better be glad that you haven't been assimilated. Believe me, it's not a pretty fate – I wouldn't wish it to my worse enemy." Quatre lowered his head sadly, as well as Trowa and the other two pilots. Apparently they all had to immediately think at Duo. Trowa sighed. Quatre was right, he wouldn't even wish such a fate for the princess of pink.

"What? What's up? Why are you so sad all of a sudden?"

Trowa raised his head surprised. He wouldn't have thought that Relena had so much empathy. However, with her next words she proved straight away that it wasn't really distinctive.

"Whatever it is, it couldn't be that bad. You're acting as if someone died!"

Trowa noticed that Heero had gotten dangerously still at these words again. He had raised his head and fixated Relena with a piercing look that didn't promise anything good.

"Relena... you surely already wondered why Duo isn't here with us."

"Well, no, not really. Actually, I was just glad that I hadn't to endure his pert way. Why?"

Trowa looked tensely at Heero, ready to jump up and stop the Wing pilot at any time should he try anything stupid. But Heero seemed still to be able to keep in check because he only clenched his fists and glared at Relena.

"Relena," Quatre reproved her, "You shouldn't speak like that about Duo. He is – was our friend and we've lost him during our last mission. I'm sure you can understand that we're all very sad because of that. I hope you're able to respect it."

"Oh," Relena said and seemed to have lost her speech for some seconds. But the next moment she had recovered again and rushed to Heero's side where she clung – again – to his arm. Trowa rolled his eyes. Couldn't that woman see just how dangerous that was at that moment?

"Oh my poor Heero!" Relena cried, "Is that the reason why you're so quiet? Because you're mourning for your – friend? But you should have told me at once! Then I could have started immediately to cheer you up!"

Heero sent Relena one of his most dangerous deathglares and tried to free his arm of her grip.

"I don't want to be cheered up by you," he said with monotone voice.

"Oh, but of course you want! Don't take it to heart too much! Yes, you lost a comrade, but if you're honest then you're way better off without that impertinent Maxwell!"

With a movement fast as lightning Heero jumped up and pressed Relena against the wall of her house. One hand lay round her throat, with the other arm he held her so that she couldn't move a bit – only wriggle her legs at best. Trowa blinked surprised. Heero had moved that fast that he hadn't been able to react and prevent him from doing that. And if he was honest he didn't want to. It was high time that someone put Relena in her place.

"Listen exactly," Heero hissed between clenched teeth into the ear of the girl. "Don't ever speak like that about Duo in my presence! Damn, don't ever speak like that about Duo at all! You know nothing about him! You have no right to insult him or condescend him! Duo is more worth than hundreds of your kind! Should I ever hear you talking snidely about Duo ever again I'll strangle you. Do you understand?"

Relena only stared at Heero with frightened eyes and didn't move.

"Do you understand?" Heero repeated his question and closed his hand round Relena' throat a little firmer. Relena gasped and nodded hastily – even if the movement was only minimal because Heero was still holding her throat. But instead of letting Relena go Heero kept on glaring at her and didn't move. Worried Trowa stood up to remove Heero from Relena. After all, she was their hostess, it would be highly inappropriate to strangle her. But Quatre was faster.

"Heero," he called with gentle voice, "let her go, please." And amazingly Heero obeyed. He removed his hand from Relena's throat and stepped back, but kept on glaring threatening at Relena. Slowly Relena raised one hand and rubbed her bruised throat, but didn't move otherwise just kept on standing there pressed against the wall and looking at Heero with frightened eyes.

No one noticed that they weren't alone any more because their attention was directed at Relena and Heero.

"I'm really sorry to interrupt this 'peaceful little idyll'," a mocking voice sounded. "But won't nobody greet me?"

Trowa and the others turned around immediately and stared surprised at the newcomer. It was Wufei, who interrupted the silence finally.

"Zechs Marquise!" he called astonished.


	22. Chapter 21 – Alliances

**Disclaimer warnings: **see previous chapters

**A/N:** Thanks to all who reviewed!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21 – Alliances**

Wufei's words broke the stunned silence that had caught Trowa. Immediately he drew his gun and pointed it at the undesired newcomer. From the corner of his eye he could see that Quatre and Heero followed his example while Wufei had to struggle out of his meditation pose first – and murmured "Injustice!" while doing it.

But then the Chinese had reached his gun too and pointed it at the longhaired OZ who only reacted with a mocking smile. Almost appeasing he raised his hands and said smiling, "Calm down, I'm not here to catch wanted terrorists."

"Why are you here then, Zechs?" Wufei growled angrily.

Exactly at that moment Relena croaked "Milliardo!" and threw herself into the arms of the blond OZ. For a second Trowa asked himself if Heero had been squeezing all the breath out of Relena way too long and therefore was responsible for a lasting brain damage at the princess of pink.

But to his great surprise Zechs' arms gently closed around the girl and he kissed her on her forehead. "Ah, at least my dear sister knows how to greet me."

Trowa's eyes nearly fell out of his head at that statement. But he didn't seem to be the only one who was surprised about this relevation. Heero released the safety of his gun with a loud clack – what had a good dramatic effect but actually should have been done earlier. The perfect soldier definitely hadn't been at his best since Duo's assimilation.

"What do you mean – sister?" the Wing pilot asked with cold voice.

Relena turned around to him. "But that's my brother Milliardo! What do you think you're doing by threatening him? Lower your guns at once!"

"Your brother?" Wufei called indignant.

The mocking smile appeared again on Zechs' face, "Exactly, I'm Relena's big brother Milliardo. But I work for OZ under the name of 'Zechs Marquise'."

"Oh well, then it's alright," Quatre said and started to lower his gun when he suddenly raised it again and pointed it at Zechs – or Milliardo. "He's OZ!" his voice sounded a little panicked.

Trowa felt unpleasant at that moment, too. An OZ, here with them! That meant a much worse danger now than it would have just a week ago.

Meanwhile Seven had stood from her place at the table and was standing next to Wufei now. "Does he hold a high rank at OZ?" she asked.

Wufei cast a short glance to the side and nodded agreeing. "He's high at the top of the hierarchy of OZ. As far as I know he is a direct subordinate of Treize Khushrenada."

Trowa had to swallow. Khushrenada – they just learned that he had to be a Borg. Zechs didn't seem to be like one of those robot-like machine creatures in the slightest way, but hadn't Seven also said that the Borg now assimilate humans in a way that it couldn't be recognised at once? Maybe they had gotten even better in hiding the assimilation meanwhile?

"I think we shouldn't risk anything," Seven confirmed Trowa's suspicion at that moment. She tipped at her communicator and called the EMH. "Doctor, you should join us in the garden. And bring your tricorder."

Trowa could see how Zechs taxingly looked the ex-Borg up and down and licked his lips. "Babe, I don't know what game is played here but if it had been my attention to captivate those misguided children then I would have come with a whole army. Can we perhaps talk unhurriedly about the reason of my presence now?"

If looks could kill then Zechs would be dead right now. Seven was even better in the art of deathglare than Heero.

"Keep on holding him at bay," she ordered Trowa and the others. "Relena let go of him and come to me," she commanded the girl.

Relena shook her head stubbornly and clasped Zechs even more. "No, I won't! You have to stop aiming at my beloved brother first!" Her voice almost broke. Snuffling she pressed her face into his shoulder. "Oh Milliardo, they're all insane! Heero was so mean to me and even hurt me, and only because I said the truth about that Maxwell brat! It's so good that you're here!"

"Omae o korosu," was heard from Heero at that moment again. Trowa looked at him nervously. Luckily Quatre had reacted fast and had laid his free hand calming on Heero's shoulder. Another argument between Heero and Relena was the last anyone of them wanted.

"Relena, you will let go of that man at once and come over to me or I'm going to personally tear out each and every hair on your head separately!" Seven ordered with such an authority that Relena actually let go of her brother – even if very reluctantly.

With lowered head and red eyes Relena did like ordered. Snuffling she passed by Trowa. Relena didn't really seem to get what was going on right now and how endangered she had been in the hands of Zechs – if their assumptions were correct. But Trowa doubted that Relena would ever be able to grasp it. She had never understood Heero's threats too.

At that moment the doctor appeared in the garden. "Seven, what's so urgent?" he asked. But then he also seemed to see the strange man that they all threatened with their guns. "Oh, and who's that?"

"He's a top-officer of OZ," Seven said. "We don't know what he wants here. Please find out if he's Borg."

The Doctor made a surprised "Oh," then he went to Zechs. With help of his tricorder – Trowa could remember Seven calling that the measuring instrument – he scanned their unwanted guest.

But only a few seconds later he stopped with his activity and turned again to them. "Well, I don't know how you got the idea but this young man is definitely human. Not the slightest trace of nanoprobes or other Borg technology. Could someone please explain what happened during my absence?"

"Heero tried to kill me! And then everybody went crazy and threatened my brother," Relena croaked with heavy sobs.

But the EMH didn't pay attention to her but kept on looking searching at Seven.

"We have reason to believe that the Borg assimilated the leading ranks of OZ. Relena watched them approaching other high ranking politicians at the peace conference. And this individual – that appeared here completely unexpected – is according to the statement of the boys a high ranking officer of OZ. We wanted to be sure that he wasn't – in whatever form– infected by the Borg."

Trowa had meanwhile lowered his gun again, as well as Quatre and Wufei. Only Heero was still aiming at Zechs. "That still doesn't explain what that OZ wants here."

The longhaired young man tried to look completely unimpressed. "That should be obvious. A visit at beloved relatives."

An enthusiastic "Oh Milliardo," could be heard from Relena.

Wufei snorted derisive. "Zechs, if I were you I would say the truth. Heero is not a person to be trifled with. Do you think your nose would like a new look?"

Although the smile on the face of the OZ grew wider he seemed to be aware of the seriousness of his situation. Defending he raised his hands. "Alright, alright. To be honest, I'm here because I'm searching for you."

"But nobody knew that we're at Relena's," Quatre's voice sounded worried.

"I didn't know it too. Must be my damn luck. I only went to my sister because I know that she's quite fond of pilot 01 and often knows about his whereabouts. That I not only find out about them but meet you all here too I would've never thought of. And why shouldn't I be human? And what's a Borg?"

"What do you want from us? If you want to capture us for OZ, let me tell you that OZ as you know it doesn't exist any more."

Trowa had actually expected that Zechs would be very surprised about Quatre's word. But he only shrugged. "You don't tell my anything new. I have proof that OZ had been infiltrated. None of them could be trusted any more. Probably I'm the only high ranking officer who isn't connected with that conspiracy."

"If you know that, what do you want from us then?" Wufei asked.

"I have not the slightest idea what's up with my colleagues. But there happen things at OZ that only allow one conclusion – that OZ is about to destroy humanity. I have to prevent that. I have gathered everyone who's still trustworthy. But this conspiracy is reaching really far. I have seen plans that they want to take over all governments of earth. How and why they want to do it I don't know, only that I have to fight it. By what they're doing now OZ has lost all it's honour.

I have to do all what's in my power to prevent that. But my following is small – you can't imagine just how wide the corruption within OZ already reaches. I stumbled across the proof about just a week ago, and since then I'm running away from my former friends – you won't believe how many assassination attempts had been already directed at me – and I'm searching for new allies for my fight against that spooky conspiracy. But I'm inexperienced with guerrilla tactics. That's why I thought, the enemy of my enemies is my friend. I wanted to ask you gundam pilots for a kind of truce. I want you to fight together with me against OZ."

Trowa would have expected a lot, but not that. How often had they fought against Zechs Marquise. And now within minutes it turned out that in truth he was Milliardo Peacecraft, was fighting against OZ now and wanted them to help.

"Why should we believe you, Zechs? You say that OZ hasn't any honour any more. OZ had never had any honour. And you least of all," Wufei raged.

The blond man only raised his eyebrow again. "You would be amazed how much honour we had, Chang. And you, a known terrorist, shouldn't act up as judge. But we should put this away. There are more important problems. And if I have to help to destroy OZ to protect humankind, then I will do it. The question is, are you up to have a share in it."

"What do you think, Seven?" asked Quatre.

The ex-Borg looked taxingly at the man in front of her. "We should give him a chance to show us his proof. If he says the truth and has information – if he really wants to fight and has weapons and soldiers to do so then he can help us fighting against the Borg. We won't get any help anywhere else if the governments of earth are really assimilated. We should go inside and exchange data."

"And just who had given the authority to you babe? I'm here to debate with the gundam pilots – and not with a walking Barbie doll."

Trowa couldn't even look so fast as Seven approached Zechs and twisted his arm on his back with a smooth movement. The angle she achieved had to be extremely painful. Zechs even seemed to stand on his tiptoes to lessen the pain.

"I'm Seven of Nine – and I'm in command. You will follow my orders or lose an arm. Your choice. And now go into the house."

Zechs looked with wide eyes at Seven. His mouth was slightly open as if he wanted to say something. But instead of protesting he let himself be led into the house unhesitating.

That moment Heero too lowered his gun at last.

But not all put up with the events. Relena raised her screeching voice again. "What is she doing with my brother? Bad enough that she's feeling Heero up, but she is to let go of Milliardo at once!"

Courageously as he was Quatre stepped close to Relena and laid his hand calmingly on her shoulder. "Relena, I think it would be better if you retreat into your room. We have something important to discuss with Zechs. You wouldn't be interested in it."

"But Milliardo will need me to protect him against that hussy! It's certainly all her fault too that Heero is behaving so strange!"

"Don't worry about me, sweetie. I only have to talk with your friends and then I'll come to you," Zechs calmed his upset sister.

Luckily Relena seemed to be rational this time, yielded to Quatre's advice and went to her room.

The others followed the Doctor who turned towards the green room – in this room reigned another colour, just as the name said. This was a not to be underestimated benefit after four days in Barbie's dream house.

They hardly reached the room and closed the doors behind them when Zechs started to speak again.

"And out with it! What are you doing at my sister's? Who is wonder-woman here, what do you know about the conspiracy at OZ and what the hell are Borg?"

Trowa sighed deeply. The demanded explanations would certainly took some time.

-

Hours later – as it seemed – both sides had exchanged all information.

"Ok, due to this assimilation people become some kind of machine-creature that are all controlled by a collective. They don't feel pain and are a lot of stronger than normal people. And it's the ultimate goal of those Borg to assimilate all people into their collective," Zechs asked one more time.

"That is correct," Seven confirmed. "Your evidences confirm the assumptions we already made. The Borg started with infiltrate OZ. According to your numbers we have to assume that they all but succeeded in the meantime. How many OZ are not affected?"

"I can't say that with certainty but I could take three battle cruisers and five squadrons under my leadership. There may be some dispersed OZ bases here and there that hadn't been contaminated yet but meanwhile I can't get access to any data any more. That's not much for a fight against OZ and even less against the Borg – if they're really as powerful as you want to make me believe."

"Can we do anything now?" Quatre asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "Zechs brought a lot of data indeed, but they only confirm our worst assumptions. To fight effectively against the Borg we have to exactly know their next steps. Seven, are you still not able establish any contact with the collective?"

"No, I don't receive anything at all. Since… The Borg know now that I'm here and shield their communication better. We would need the neural processor of a drone."

Trowa looked up astonished. "What's that?"

"You could compare it to a kind of memory chip. A kind of backup where all important instructions and plans of the Borg are saved. If we had one we could anticipate the next steps of the collective. The only problem now is – how do we get a drone?"

"Well, how about a dead one?" Zechs asked cheerfully. "I have one inside my battleship. At least, I assume that it's a Borg – according to your descriptions. It was one of the OZ who tried to kill me. It took six men to fight him, and we almost hadn't won. I never had such an opponent. The body could be delivered in no time."

"Did he still look like a man?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, but what relation does it have, I thought Borg is Borg?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Unfortunately not. Because of that new assimilation process which leaves the drones their human exterior the drones lack a lot of implants – among other things the neural processor. At least that's what all my scans on Gamma-3-Zeta showed. You can bring the body for a closer examination. But we need a 'real' Borg to get a neural processor."

Trowa could see Seven rubbing her hand thoughtfully over her chin at those words. "A real Borg," she murmured.

At that moment Quatre's alarmed voice sounded, "Where's Heero? Didn't anyone pay attention to Heero?"

Oh damn, they had forgotten it over the whole discussion! Trowa could have kicked himself for this carelessness.

Zechs seemed to want to ask something when he was interrupted by Quatre. "Look," he said breathless and pointed at the window.

Trowa's eyes widened unbelieving when he saw the shuttle – slightly lurching – flying past the window. Apparently the Wing pilot succeeded in breaking all security barriers this time. He had had enough time by all means, they all had been too engaged in the conversation with Zechs.

"Oh damn, he is going to kill himself! We have to do something!" Quatre shouted.

"Injustice!" Wufei mumbled.

Trowa was surprised that Seven was the only one who kept calm. Instead of panicking she hit her communicator. "Computer, interruption of manual flight control. Command sequence Seven of Nine, lieutenant commander. Code: epsilon four seven alpha three. Immediate forced landing at the former coordinates."

With those words she turned away from the window and went to the exit.

Trowa watched through the window how the lurching flight of the Delta Flyer stabilised and the shuttle apparently really seemed to prepare to land. Then he followed Seven into the garden.

When he arrived there he could see the Delta Flyer set down at exactly the same point. As if nothing had happened.

Seven and the Doctor went to the shuttle door. "Open the shuttle, Heero," Seven ordered.

When nothing happened she hit her communicator again and gave the order again directly to the computer. Immediately the door opened.

Shortly after that Heero stormed out. With an outcry he lunged at the ex-Borg. He tried to hit her with his fist, but Seven could fend him off easily. His hits were much too uncoordinated.

"Why did you stop me again? I would have rescued Duo! Why don't you let me go to Duo?" the Japanese shouted loudly.

Trowa flinched at those words. To see Heero like that frightened him. The eyes of his friends looked swollen – as if he had cried for hours. Again and again Heero tried to struggle against Seven's grip. And the whole time he sobbed Duo's name. Trowa's blood run cold at that scene.

Eventually Heero seemed to calm down a little. Seven stepped closer to him and embraced him. With a tender gesture – that hardly seemed to fit the cool ex-Borg – she kindly stroked Heero's back.

"Why don't you let me go to Duo?" Heero whispered again.

"Shhh… it's alright. Don't worry, we will rescue Duo. I have a plan."


	23. Chapter 22 – Behind the Lines

**Warnings disclaimer:** see previous chapters

Thanks to all who reviewed!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22 – Behind the Lines**

Heero sat in the cockpit of the Delta Flyer and listened concentrated to Seven's explanations as well as Quatre, Trowa and Wufei.

"I adjusted those two tricorders on Duo's locating signal," Seven explained and passed Heero one of the devices. "We are going to split into two groups – it will increase the probability to find your friend. Heero, you go with Trowa and Quatre, Wufei goes with me. We will keep contact through the communicators and as soon as one of us finds Duo they'll inform the other group. So far everything ok?"

Heero, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei nodded agreeing.

"And remember," Seven added, "Never, under no circumstances you are to provoke the drones inside the cube in any way!. As long as individuals are no danger to the collective they are ignored by the drones. You can therefore move free and almost completely safe inside the cube – but don't get careless! Should the Borg consider you as dangerous the whole collective will be after you immediately – each single drone will thwart and try to assimilate you. So be extremely careful! Do you understand me?"

Again all four pilots nodded. Seven looked at them searchingly for one more moment then she continued, "Alright. Now we'll wait till the Doctor tells us that the attack has started."

Heero sighed, leaned back in his seat and tried to make himself as comfortable as possible although he hardly couldn't bear to endure the excitement. When the ex-Borg had suddenly announced that she had a plan to rescue Duo two days before everyone had reacted completely surprised. Heero however had been less surprised but more unbelieving.

Could he really trust the ex-Borg? After she had stopped him so many times and had told him again and again how impossible and dangerous such a plan would be?

On the one hand Heero had started to hope immediately – if the others helped him then a successful rescue would be so much more likely. But on the other hand Heero had felt incredible fear – what if Seven had only wanted to calm him with her words and hadn't meant them seriously? Or even worse, if they actually went to rescue Duo only to find out that Seven had been right from the beginning and a rescue was impossible? Heero was sure that the second possibility would completely tear him apart.

But till now his worries had been unfounded. They were on their way – and Seven's plan actually seemed to be promising. After Heero had been stopped two days before they all had went inside the house again. And there Seven had started to explain the outlines of her plan.

Apparently the others had come to the conclusion that they would need a so called neural processor to learn the exact plans of the Borg so that they would get at least a chance for a successful defence. Heero had missed that part of the conversation because he had been already outside at the shuttle at that time. And they only could get such a neural processor from a 'real' drone, the new ones were completely useless in that regard.

And fortunately no one had even so much as dared to question that the drone they would get the processor from could only be Duo. Heero would have killed everyone without blinking who suggested anything else. If they faced all the danger and entered the cube to kidnap a drone then they bloody well would get Duo or no one! That Quatre, Trowa and Wufei had agreed immediately and unconditionally with him in that regard had reconciled Heero a little bit with the fact that those three had given up Duo so fast.

That the cooperation of Zechs of all things had given them that possibility at all had somehow galled Heero, but as long as he got Duo back he would even make worse alliances. To rescue Duo had a higher priority than the former hostility with OZ. Zechs and the few not assimilated OZ who followed him would see that they had the needed distraction while Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and Seven would enter the cube and rescue Duo.

But then for a moment it had looked as if all their efforts and planning had been completely in vain. Because even with the reinforcement of Zechs' three battle cruisers and five squadrons the most simulations that Seven had made with the computer of the Delta Flyer had ended with too many losses on their side. Heero had already felt how the despair had taken hold of him again.

Luckily Quatre had had the saving idea. He had remembered Howard and the Sweepers – and that they had an armed space ship. Heero could have kicked himself that he hadn't thought of that obvious solution himself. Immediately they had contacted Howard and after he had heard what they wanted of him he had immediately agreed to help them. Howard's worry about Duo had been quite evident, as well as his desire to start at once to rescue Duo.

And therefore Howard would attack the cube together with Zechs and his loyal OZ and keep the Borg busy – if possible without endangering themselves – till Heero and the others had found Duo and they all would be safely back on the Delta Flyer and on their way back home. Only then Howard and the others would stop their attack and seek shelter too. And so that they could stand against the Borg long enough the EMH stayed on Howard's ship to coordinate the attack and to help with useful tactics against the Borg.

At that point of their planning Trowa had taken word for the first time and asked how they should find Duo in that huge cube. Heero had then told them about the transmitter what had caused shocked silence at his three friends. But they had recovered quickly and had been glad about it – after all, it gave them a chance at all to find Duo – even if they were still angered that the scientists had implanted those transmitters without their knowledge or their consent.

And so the last two days had gone by in a hectic hustle – the plans had been prepared in precise detail, several discussions had been held and a lot of simulations had taken place. And although Heero had been always concentrated and completely focussed on his goal he hadn't been able to push the thoughts of Duo away – or even wanted to.

Because Duo controlled all his thoughts – now more than ever. The guilt and the despair that had troubled him in the last days had almost completely wasted him. He had been only an empty shell – hardly able to concentrate on anything.

But then he had gotten new hope after all. Finally they would do something. They would rescue Duo and Heero would be able to make up for a part of his guilt. Finally he would see Duo again. That thought was all that kept the Wing pilot upright. He would give his best and do everything that was necessary to get Duo out. It was the only thing that still counted.

And then... Then he would tell Duo what he had been carrying with him for days now. Heero had painfully become aware in the last days just how many truth was in the old saying 'you only know the value of something after it's gone'. (1) Because only after he had lost Duo he had realised what he really felt for the braided Deathscythe pilot. He loved him. He loved Duo and now that he got a second chance he wouldn't simply gamble it away. The first thing that Heero would do as soon as they had freed Duo was to confess his love – even if Duo wouldn't feel as well after all what Heero had said to him. But Heero would have to risk it. He only hoped that Duo would understand and forgive him.

And now it would be time soon. The Delta Flyer and it's passengers were in position – disguised and in safe distance to the cube – and waiting for Zechs' and Howard's attack to begin. During the flight Seven had shown Heero and the other three pilots how to control the shuttle – in case she wouldn't be able to do it by herself for some reason later. Luckily it wasn't too difficult – if one knew what to do – the Delta Flyer was practically flying on his own, all they had to do was enter the appropriate coordinates and the shuttle would take them there safely.

Seven had also given them each one communicator and Heero had gotten an extra one that he should attach to Duo as soon as they would find him – so that the computer of the shuttle could engage easier on him and beam him out of there.

"It's time," Seven of Nine suddenly interrupted Heero's thoughts. They all stood up immediately and went to the back. Heero, Trowa and Quatre got ready first and stood on the transportation platform.

But instead of going directly to the operation console Seven stepped to a box that was embedded in the wall, opened it and took out five of those strange weapons one of which she had used a week before to shoot at Heero.

"These are phasers," she said and gave each of them one of the weapons. "The intensity of the beam can be adjusted here," she showed it to them. "These phasers are only for a case of extreme emergency. These are extremely effective weapons, however, the Borg can adjust to them after a few shots and after that the phasers will be completely without effect – so be economical. And avoid to shoot on highest level at Duo – such an adjustment is deadly even for a drone."

Heero and his three colleagues nodded and Seven stepped to the controls of the transporter.

"No foolishness and no unnecessary risks!" Seven warned them again before she activated the controls.

The meanwhile familiar buzzing sounded and only moments later Heero was inside the Borg space ship. At once he activated his communicator.

"Heero to Seven of Nine. We're here."

"Acknowledged," Seven's voice replied out of the little tool. "Wufei and I are on our way too."

"Alright," Heero finished the communication. Then he looked around surprised – Quatre and Trowa already had made big eyes during the conversation and turned around sometimes astonished.

Never in his live Heero could have imagined such a place – and the pictures Seven of Nine had shown them didn't come up to reality too. The interior of the Delta Flyer already had looked unknown and futuristic to Heero but the equipment of the cube looked it even more. Everywhere were alien devices – and tubes, pipes and wires – that just rose out of the walls and which purpose he couldn't even guess.

The Borg didn't seem to think highly of wall-covers – probably too inefficient. Heero snorted. Brightness didn't seem to stand high up the priority list of the Borg too, because there was a pale, green light that gave Trowa and Quatre an extremely sick look – and Heero himself probably too.

"Puh, it's hot in here! How do the Borg stand it?" Quatre groaned and fanned air with his hand.

"That seem to be their preferred environmental conditions," Heero answered, who could remember all too well the subtropical climate on Gamma-3-Zeta. He was sure that the other two envied him for the first time of his usual clothing. Spandex and tank-top were only advantageous in such a climate.

Quatre groaned again. "Let's find Duo as fast as possible so that we can get out of here." He turned to Heero, "Which way?"

Heero looked at his tricorder and pointed at a passage. "This way."

Silently they set off. At first it almost seemed as if the cube was empty – only endless passages that were dipped in green light. But then they met the first Borg and it almost would have been the end of the mission. Heero, Trowa and Quatre turned round a corner when they suddenly were face to face with two drones.

Heero flinched and wanted to draw his gun instinctively but luckily he remembered Seven's instruction just in time. And really, the Borg didn't attack them. They only stood there in front of them and didn't move. For some seconds Heero and his two colleagues stared surprised at the Borg. What was the meaning of that? How should they react to an enemy who didn't even pay attention to them? But then Heero got an idea and pressed to the walls of the passage.

"We're standing in their way!" he whispered to Quatre and Trowa and gestured them to do as well. And really, as soon as they pressed to the wall too, the two drones simply continued their way without even looking back at the three teenagers. It really seemed so as if they even hadn't noticed the three boys. Seven had been right that the drones would ignore them – as long as they wouldn't prove to be a danger to the collective.

"That's really weird!" Quatre whispered and stared after the two drones. Neither Heero nor Trowa did contradict him. Silently they continued their way, always following the instructions of Heero's tricorder.

Meanwhile they seemed to have reached a busier part of the cube – they met more and more drones that followed some or another not to be recognised work or simply stood in some kind of alcove that were embedded in repeating intervals into the wall. Neither Heero nor his two friends could guess which purpose they had.

But luckily there weren't any more incidents. Skilfully they avoided the busy drones and really, no one tried to stop them.

"That's just so creepy," Quatre murmured again and Heero noticed that he kept really close to Trowa, as if he wanted to seek shelter at his taller friend.

"Why don't we hear any battle noise?" Trowa suddenly asked. "And we can't feel any shocks. But Howard and Zechs must be already in the middle of their attack."

"That only just shows how gigantic this cube is," Quatre answered his friend. "I only want to know how we should ever be able to destroy it..."

Heero listened to the conversation of his two colleagues with only one ear but didn't raise his look from the readings of his tricorder.

"We're almost there," he finally told his friends quietly. "He should be right ahead round the corner. We are lucky, Duo didn't move the whole time."

They all held their breath and turned round the corner. And then they saw Duo. Or to be exact, they saw a drone which according to the readings of the tricorder had to be Duo – because nothing still reminded of the lively Deathscythe pilot on the surface.

"No..." Heero whispered completely horror-stricken and stared at the Borg directly in front of him who was standing with closed eyes in one of the alcoves. "Duo..." Heero swallowed agonised. Even if he had known on an intellectual level that Duo would look like a drone the sight was nevertheless a big shock.

Nothing seemed to remind of the cheerful pilot that they had lost only a week before. All his hairs were gone, and everywhere in his body were implanted several devices and tools. But still... Heero looked closer at the drone. The shape of the face was only too familiar. It was really Duo.

"That's him?" Quatre asked chocked. His voice sounded as shocked as Heero felt. He nodded agreeing.

"By Allah, I... I never would have thought... What have they done with him? Poor Duo..." Quatre almost sobbed.

Heero cast him a look. He wanted to burst into tears but he couldn't dare to do so now. Quickly he activated his communicator and concentrated on his task again.

"Heero to Seven of Nine. We found him."

"Acknowledged. We're not far away. Don't do anything till I arrive," Seven answered.

Heero took a step back and leaned on the wall opposite of Duo's alcove. Now they only had to wait till Seven would arrive and then they could return to the Delta Flyer with Duo. Everything went quite smoothly and exactly according to plan. But apparently Duo didn't intend to follow those plans because just at that moment he opened his eyes.

Heero startled. He directly faced Duo, and Duo's gaze landed automatically on Heero. But there was no recognition in that gaze, the eyes stayed completely empty, and then Duo took a step forward, stepped out of the alcove, turned to the side and started to move away from Heero and the other two.

"Damn!" Quatre called, "He moves away! What shall we do?"

"We have to stop him," Heero said, ran quickly by Duo and stepped into his way. But the drone simply side-stepped him, circled Heero and continued his way.

"Help me!" Heero called to his colleagues and ran again after Duo.

Luckily Borg drones weren't really fast on their feet so that Quatre and Trowa had passed Duo in seconds and they thwarted him together with Heero.

At first Duo stopped and simply seemed to wait that the obstacle would move out of his way but when nothing happened the drone turned around and seemed to search for another way.

"Damn," Heero growled and raised his phaser – it seemed to be the only possibility to stop the drone. Because he didn't want to injure Duo too serious or even kill him he adjusted the strange weapon on the lowest level as a precaution.

"Heero!" Quatre called startled.

Heero cast the Sandrock pilot an agonised look. "I really don't want to do it. But we have to stop him somehow!" And with these words he fired.

The beam hit Duo in the middle of his back. Immediately he stopped and turned around to the three gundam pilots. Apparently the shot hadn't caused any damage – though it also hadn't stunned Duo and now they had the full attention of the drone.

Suddenly they heard a voice – no, actually it sounded more like thousand voices which spoke all together.

"We are the Borg. You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile."

And the next moment Duo started to move and approached Heero, Quatre and Trowa.


	24. Chapter 23 – Favor the Bold

**Title:** Resistance is Futile  
**Author:** ZaLa (Zanna + Laren)  
**Disclaimer & warnings:** see previous chapters

**A/N:** Sorry it took us so long to update, but only one review (two since last sunday) for our last chapter wasn't really motivating. So, we will keep on translating and updating, but at which rate is up to you.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23 – Favor the Bold**

The Doctor stared out into space. The sight of the huge Borg cube made him swallow heavily. No matter how often he had gotten near the Borg, the sight never ceased it's effect. The Doctor almost cursed his ability to feel emotions. It would be certainly less nerve-wracking to fight against the Borg if one wouldn't know any fear.

"Holy shit!" it escaped the man with the screaming colourful clothes. Howard – how their newest ally was called – grabbed with a quick motion a cigar out of his mouth. "And you want to find my boy on this big monster of a spaceship?"

"As I already explained, Duo has been equipped with a transmitter by the scientists. If we distract the Borg long enough then the others should be able to find him." Then the Doctor noticed something at Howard's statement. Surprised he raised an eyebrow. "Your boy?"

The weird man beside him seemed to look on the floor almost ashamed. "Duo is all but a Sweeper. He belongs to us and we don't allow some machine creatures to kidnap one of us."

"Damn right, we'll show them what it means to cross Sweepers!" one of the others bawled agreeing. The Doctor was pretty sure that this statement was mostly meant to encourage the man himself and his comrades. But that wasn't condemnable in view of a Borg cube.

"Exactly, we're going to show them," Howard repeated. Then he looked directly into the face of the EMH. "And I for my part regard Duo as my boy. And I'm going to strangle everyone who dares to crook one hair on his head. Those Borg should watch out. And after that I will take care of those trice damned scientists."

The Doctor couldn't suppress a slight smile at that statement. But then he composed himself again, the attack of the Borg was approaching soon and nothing could distract them of their goal.

He ordered the radio operator to activate the connection to Zechs and his squadron. He had to say some last words before their mission started. Although he didn't really feel good in this role but after all he was the only one who had experience fighting the Borg.

"Everyone of you knows the orders. Follow exactly the pattern of attack that I sent you. Don't stay at any time, I repeat at any time at one place. The Borg would immediately take advantage and attack your ship. Our only chance against the Borg is to be as agile and unpredictable as possible. Don't aim at the weapon systems, they're too well guarded, that wouldn't have any effect. Concentrate all your attacks only on the coordinates that I sent you. And as soon as the order to abort the attack you follow it. Is that clear?"

Only Zechs' voice sounded as answer. "My men know exactly what to do. They won't fail."

Howard mumbled around his cigar, "I never would have dreamt that I have to work together with an OZ-pansy."

The Doctor shook his head disapprovingly. They had more important problems now than the – now decrepit anyway – hostility between OZ and the others. They had more important enemies. "If everyone knows what to do then we can start now. The attack starts in ten seconds time."

With full speed the big ship of the Sweepers approached the cube. Despite it's size it was tiny compared to the Borg ship. That applied to the Leos and battleships more than ever. But this tininess would be their only advantage against the Borg this time. Only like that they could hope to not immediately be locked and destroyed."

"Fire!" Howard ordered at that moment. Immediately the ship fired some salvoes at the given coordinates. The torpedoes detonated on the surface of the cube but the explosions didn't seem to cause any bigger damages.

"Holy shit, that were my biggest torpedoes! If those are the least protected areas of that monster, how should we ever beat them?" The old man had even spit out his cigar in agitation.

"We're not her to beat them, we want to distract them. Attack pattern alpha-echo-tango," at the order of the Doctor the ships immediately approached the cube again.

Zechs' men had fired several salvoes at the Borg ship as well. Luckily the cube was really too sedate to follow the agile little battle ships. Like troublesome mosquitoes they bit again and again. The phaser of the Borg missed their aim too. What was good, because the Doctor rightly doubted that one of the MS would survive a hit.

At that moment the com link cracked and the typical, metallic sounding voice variety of the Borg sounded loudly. "We are the Borg. Deactivate your weapons and surrender. We will add your biological and technological characteristics to our own. Your culture will adapt and serve us. Resistance is futile."

The Doctor had almost to smile. Apparently the Borg couldn't come up with a new line – it was getting boring. "Don't listen to them. Keep your attack formations, pattern zeta-pi-gamma now. We will never surrender, Borg!" the Doctor called into the com to reassure himself and the others.

"Brave words. I already heard them from thousands of species on thousands of worlds, long before you were created, Doctor. But now they're all Borg. You are an imperfect creature, created by an imperfect creature. Why don't you give up your useless fight?" sounded the surprisingly soft voice of a woman.

The Doctor could see that Howard looked surprised. "That's the Borg Queen," he explained. Then he turned again to the com link. "Better imperfect than Borg," he said calmer than he felt. "We will never give up our fight and we've beaten you often enough."

After his last words he gave the com officer the order to close the connection. It wouldn't be good for the morale of the troop to listen to a word fight between him and the Borg Queen.

Luckily no one had been affected, the battle continued with the same force. But the Doctor knew that they wouldn't keep on any longer. "Seven, hurry up," he murmured.

The battle had been lasting for almost a quarter of an hour. And they still hadn't succeeded in really damaging the cube.

"Damn!" Howard shouted at that moment. "That was our last torpedo! Our most powerful weapon is now useless. We won't be able to hold on any longer!"

The Doctor silently agreed. Not only that their most powerful munitions were exhausted, they also almost hadn't damaged the Borg – how should they continue with less powerful weapons? Besides, the Borg slowly but surely adjusted to their pattern of attack.

Just as he finished thinking this sentence the Doctor had to helplessly watch how one of the Leos got captured by a tractor beam. The Doctor closed his eyes agonised for a second. It seemed as if their greater flexibility didn't make a crucial advantage any more.

From the com sounded the horror-stricken screams of the Leo pilot. "One of these creatures just appeared in my cockpit! Colonel Marquise, help me! That thing is closing! Help!"

Before the Doctor could react in any way he saw the Leo exploding. "What the hell?" he called. There had been no obvious reason for that explosion.

"I helped him," said the calm voice of Zechs Marquise at that moment.

"Helped?" Howard shouted furious. "You killed your own man!"

"If he had been assimilated our enemy would have known immediately what we plan. I can't and won't risk that. Everyone knew of the risks of this attack. And if I understood correctly then death is way preferably than assimilation. I helped my man as good as I could. He died as an individual and not as a will-less marionette."

The Doctor swallowed hard. As shocking as the cold logic of the OZ was, as truthfully it was too. He knew many who would prefer embracing death than becoming part of the Borg collective. And he couldn't resent anyone.

Hopefully they didn't have to accept more losses like that. Hopefully Seven hurried.

* * *

Heero stared desperately at the Borg drone – at Duo – that relentlessly approached. He fired the phaser again but this time too the beam didn't show an effect. He would have to increase the intensity.

At that moment Trowa's phaser hissed. But this shot too was unsuccessful. Because this time the beam was completely absorbed by a shining shield. It had happened what Seven had warned them about – the Borg had adjusted to their weapons.

Duo had reached them meanwhile. Threateningly he turned towards Quatre, who couldn't evade because he was standing with his back to the wall. With frightened wide open eyes he stared at his friend who was attacking him now.

Heero couldn't really move too. He knew that Duo wasn't doing it voluntarily. That Duo wasn't the master of his senses, his body any more. Nevertheless he didn't want to believe that his friend was able to do anything like that.

Then he saw the drone lifting it's hand to grab for Quatre's neck. Heero immediately knew that the drone wanted to integrate the blond into the collective. "No," Heero called. But despite his knowledge he was frozen on his place.

Different from Trowa. With an agonised cry he threw himself in Duo's way. With full force he succeeded in pushing the upraised arm away and saving Quatre for the time being.

The drone swayed only little, stopped for split second and turned then towards Trowa.

At that moment Heero woke from his rigour. He flung at the neck of the drone from behind, clasped his arms around Duo's upper body and tried to hinder him from further movements. But it was almost impossible, the Borg had incredible strength. Heero knew this fact from his last encounter with a drone.

Besides, he couldn't completely concentrate on his task. To be that close to Duo distracted him a bit. He knew exactly that this Borg he was holding so desperately was Duo. Nevertheless it was incomprehensible that this pale, ugly, robot-like machine creature should be his Duo. Heero took a deep breath with an agonised hiss. It was all his fault he blamed himself again.

"Trowa, Quatre, help me, we have to hold him somehow!" he called desperately. The Borg had meanwhile turned to Quatre again and didn't seem to be impressed by the bothersome weight on his back.

"If it was that easy! What shall we do? They're adjusted to our weapons!" Trowa shouted furiously.

Quatre had meanwhile grabbed the arm of the Borg and tried to restrict him. The grey tubes – which supplied the nanoprobes for the assimilation – were extended and the blond tried desperately not to come too close to them.

Meanwhile Trowa was hanging on the Borg too. But despite their joined forces they didn't succeed in holding Duo.

"Shit!" Quatre shouted suddenly.

Heero's jaw hit the floor due to his astonishment. Never had he thought to ever hear such words from the little Arab. But then he saw what had caused that outburst.

At the end of the corridor he could suddenly see seven or eight red beams in the mist that were approaching them. Heero knew that this were beams of Borg oculars, he had seen it on the pictures that Seven and the Doc had shown them. That meant seven or eight Borg were approaching them. Certainly the drone had called for help.

"What shall we do now?" Trowa shouted. "We can't even handle one Borg, we could handle even less a whole bunch of them!"

Heero didn't know what to answer. He only desperately kept on trying to restrain Duo while the other Borg approached threateningly.

Suddenly a phaser beam hissed past them and hit the Borg. "Heero, hurry and attach the com-badge to Duo. That is our only chance," Seven's voice sounded. Apparently she and Wufei just turned around the corner.

Right, Heero had completely forgotten about the communicator. He let go of Duo and grabbed for the tool on his tank top.

The drone seemed to want to use that moment. With sheer force it broke free and tried to shake off Trowa and Quatre. Heero could see that his two friends wouldn't be able to hold on any longer. With a fast movement he attached the communicator on Duo's back. "Done, Seven!" he shouted.

Seven immediately ceased fire and tipped on her com-badge. "Computer, lock onto com-badge number 6 and beam one person. Build a force ten containment field around that person immediately."

Heero heard the buzzing of the transporter and saw Duo being dipped in flickering light. Seconds later he was gone and Trowa and Quatre hit the floor ungentle.

Quickly he helped his friends to their feet and together they ran to Wufei and Seven who had started to fire at the Borg again, even if it seemed to be more than useless. The beams didn't damage the drones at all and slowly but surely the Borg would reach their position.

But Seven didn't seem to plan another confrontation with the collective. She tipped again on her com-badge. "Computer, lock onto the away-team and beam it up. Activate shields after that and approach the given coordinates with maximum speed."

She even hadn't finished her last words when Heero and the others were grasped by the strange transporter beams. Oddly enough Heero thought that he was almost accustomed to that kind of transportation already.

When his sight cleared again he wasn't standing inside the Borg cube any more but inside the Delta Flyer. Immediately he concerned looked around for Duo and finally found him in the back part of the room. Again and again Duo tried to approach them but every single time he hit an invisible wall that flashed with a hiss when he touched it.

"What is that?" Heero asked startled.

"I have imprisoned the drone inside a containment field. Otherwise it would keep on trying to assimilate us. It's for our own protection."

Heero almost wasn't able to stand the sight of Duo, who was hitting the energy shield again and again. "Doesn't it hurt him? Why don't he stop, he has to realise that it's useless."

"Drones don't feel pain," Seven informed him. "And he can't stop because he hasn't been ordered otherwise. I will see to it in a moment. Now we have to make our exit."

With these words she sat down into the pilot seat. "Doctor," she said into the com-link.

"I hear you, Seven," sounded the agitated voice of the EMH.

"Mission completed successfully. We should leave this inhospitable place."

"Acknowledged, Seven. To all units: retreat from the battle. I repeat, retreat, go to the given coordinates."

Everyone seemed to have only waited for that order. Within the shortest time all units escaped whereas every Leo and every ship took it's own route.

The Borg didn't seem to be prepared for that manoeuvre. The gigantic phaser beam only hit space and the cube didn't seem to know which ship to follow.

"So far so good," Seven said. "Our tactic seems to confuse them. Now we should see after our guest." Seven jumped out of the pilot's seat and turned to the containment field.

At that moment Quatre's voice sounded, "Seven, I think they're following us. How can that be? I think we're disguised?"

"Damn, they adjusted faster to our tactic than I thought. Duo transfers a locating signal. Therefore they know where we are. I wouldn't have thought that the Borg would comprehend that fast that we kidnapped one of their drones. We have to cut that connection. Computer, fill the air inside the containment field with anaesthesia gas."

Heero looked surprised at the woman. "You want to drug Duo? Will that stop the data transfer?"

"No, he needn't to be conscious to give away our position. But the anaesthesia will allow me that." She stepped to the table with the medical equipment and took one of the Doctor's tools.

Heero had watched worried how the gas had spread in the small – surrounded by the energy field – room. Duo had kept on hitting the field, but after a few breaths his movements got slower and shortly after he broke down unconscious.

"What is that?" he asked and meant the tool in Seven's hands.

The ex-Borg had stepped close to the containment field. "That is a special dose of my own nanoprobes that the Doctor programmed accordingly. I'm going to inject them to Duo. They will attack the Borg nanoprobes in no time, cut his connection to the hive and prepare him for the de-assimilation."

"Is that going to make Duo again Duo?" Heero asked.

He thought to see a short sad shimmer in Seven's eyes, but he could as well be mistaken. "At least it's a first step," she answered.

Then she let the containment field disappear, stepped close to the unconscious body and injected the nanoprobes. After that she got up quickly and ordered to re-establish the containment field.

Heero looked at her desperately. "Why have you re-established the field? I want to go to Duo."

"We should wait how good the probes work," was her short answer.

Duo started to shift restlessly. Heero even thought to hear him groaning. "He hurts, I want to go to him at once!"

Seven's hand closed on his shoulder. "He is unconscious Heero, he doesn't hurt. And you can't do anything for him right now." Then she turned to the cockpit. "Quatre, is the cube still following us?"

"No, it seems to have lost us due to our permanent change of direction."

"Very well. Then the connection to the hive is already interrupted. We should reach the headquarter in about an hour. You should rest now."

Heero immediately sat down on the floor. He would stay here and watch over Duo. Every time Duo moved and groaned Heero's heart clenched. Seven could say what she wanted but he knew that his Duo was hurting badly now. And therefore he was hurting too. How much wanted he to be with him – to hold him in his arms and to somehow try to ease the pain.

The force field that enclosed his Duo prevented him from doing so, but it couldn't prevent him sitting there and watching over Duo. What had those Borg only done to him? Heero swallowed hard. Despite of the shape of the face nothing reminded of the Deathscythe pilot, who he loved so much.

Heero reminded himself not to become desperate. They had rescued Duo now and the Doctor would surely turn him into a normal human again. He and Seven had said so. And then everything would be alright again. That was the hope he had to hold onto.

At that moment Heero felt someone sitting down beside him. Without looking he knew that it only could be Quatre. Gently the Sandrock pilot embraced him and murmured, "Everything is going to be alright, Heero." And for the first time for a week Heero allowed himself the luxury to believe it.

Heero didn't know how long he had been sitting there, but they were still approaching the headquarter when Duo seemed to wake up. Within no time he stood up and looked around completely confused and forlorn. He tried to approach Heero and Quatre – and was stopped again by the force field. But this time he didn't repeat that movement again and again but stretched out his hand to touch the field.

Heero swallowed hard. His Duo looked so forlorn. "Duo, Duo can you hear me? How do you feel?" But the boy didn't react at all to these words.

Heero was confused. The probes must have done their work, the connection to the hive was interrupted after all, why didn't Duo react to them?

"Seven, he's awake," Quatre called.

Heero watched fascinated how Duo carefully felt for the force field and explored his surroundings with wide eyes. Heero wanted to ran to him and pull him into a tight embrace. He couldn't even imagine what horrors the Deathscythe pilot had experienced during his captivity.

Meanwhile Seven had approached the force field. She looked shortly at the confused boy and said in commanding tone, "Identify!"

Duo stopped with his movements and looked directly at the woman – for the first time since he had woken from his anaesthesia he didn't seem to be confused. Seven's direct order seemed to be something he knew. But when he opened his mouth he didn't say the words Heero expected. Instead the drone said, "Two of Five, Tertiary adjunct of unimatrix 47."


	25. Chapter 24 – Rejoined

**Title:** Resistance is Futile  
**Authors:** Zanna and Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer & warnings:** see previous chapters

**A/N:** Wow, we haven't gotten that many reviews for one chapter in - well, never! At least, not for a long time. :-) So, keep it up and we will be very, very happy authors. And very, very happy authors can translate waaaayyyyy faster than unhappy authors. ;-)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24 – Rejoined**

Seven of Nine nodded satisfied. The nanoprobes had worked like predicted and cut the connection to the collective. And even without putting the drone into a state of shock – what by all means could have happened due to the abrupt disconnection. Now the real process of the de-assimilation could start. A horror-stricken gasp interrupted Seven's thoughts. But Heero, who had made that sound didn't say anything more but just stared at the drone silently and appalled. Instead Quatre started to speak.

"What... what happened? Didn't it work? Why doesn't he react to us?"

"Don't worry. Everything worked like expected," Seven reassured the four boys that stood now in front of the force field and stared at their friend confused and horror-stricken.

"But... but why is he calling himself 'Two of Five'?" Quatre turned again questioningly at Seven.

"Because that's his identification. The Borg might have a collective consciousness but nevertheless each drone has it's own unique identification. The collective is divided in several parts that are called 'unimatrix' – the number of the unimatrix indicates which task is assigned to it and where it stands in the chain of command. Unimatrix 01 reports directly to the Borg Queen and the higher the number the farther away stands the unimatrix in the chain of command," Seven explained.

"Besides, each unimatrix is sectioned in different adjuncts that too are divided in smaller groups – in sizes of five up to nine drones. Those groups always work together as a rule. The name of your friend tells us his exact affiliation. He was assigned to the tertiary adjunct of unimatrix 47 and belonged to a group of five drones."

Three of the four pilots had listened attentively to Seven but Heero didn't seem to notice her at all. He had approached the force field during Seven's explanation and hadn't turned his eyes off Two of Five for a second. Seven cast him a worried look. Heero wouldn't try anything stupid, would he? After he had finally gotten a grip on himself within the last days?

But Heero made no attempts to throw himself against the force field. Instead he just looked at the drone insistently, raised a hand as if he wanted to lay it on the force field and whispered hoarsely, "Duo..."

Seven frowned when she heard the begging sound of his voice. It almost seemed as if Heero wanted to force the drone to notice and react to him with his look and voice alone. But Seven knew from own experience that it wouldn't be that easy. But she also remembered the Doctor's words about Heero's feelings for Duo. And she realised that Heero would need support and above all comfort now.

She stepped at Heero's side and laid a hand on his shoulder. Heero looked up and cast Seven a desperate look.

"Why is he like that? That's Duo, but he doesn't act like Duo," Heero said quietly, and although he had control over his voice Seven could hear a hopeless tone in it.

"He just can't remember," Seven answered quietly and pressed Heero's shoulder reassuringly. "He is separated from the collective but he is nevertheless a drone. Give him some time. His memory will return. He needs your support and your help above all – what he's going through right now is not easy. I know that from own experience."

Heero looked at her for a moment searchingly then he asked, "How long ago did you get separated from the collective?"

"Five years."

"And how long did it take till you got back your memory?" Wufei also added to the conversation now.

Seven just looked at them silently.

"You did get your memory back, didn't you?" Wufei asked alarmed.

Seven looked at him regretfully. "I remember only fragments."

All four pilots gasped appalled.

"So that means... Duo perhaps will never remember?" Trowa asked shocked.

"Injustice," Wufei murmured.

Seven shook her head quickly. She could feel Heero trembling under her hand. Again she pressed his shoulder reassuring.

"No, it doesn't mean that. Duo's case is completely different from my own. When I was assimilated I was still a small child – four or five years at the most – and then I had been part of the collective for decades. Duo is already a teenager, his personality is already definitive – and he had been Borg only for a week. He will get back his memory, don't worry," Seven reassured the four and added silently, 'But how long that will take I don't know.'

But she didn't say that thought loud but looked silently at the four pilots for a moment before she continued, "We're almost there. We should return to our seats."

Quatre, Trowa and Wufei followed Seven's order immediately and went to the front part of the shuttle but Heero didn't move. He had turned away his attention from Seven and was looking again straight at the drone now. And as strange as it seemed, Two of Five returned Heero's look curiously. Steadily he looked at the Wing pilot.

Seven was aware just how unusual it was that a drone concentrated on one person exclusively. But she surely wouldn't complain – if Heero's presence calmed the drone then she wouldn't prevent him from staying with Two of Five.

With a small smile on her face Seven went to the front part of the shuttle. Maybe there was more of Duo Maxwell left in the consciousness of Two of Five than they had anticipated.

* * *

Worried Heero paced the Green Parlour. When the shuttle had finally landed in Relena's garden Howard, the Doctor and Zechs had already waited for them and had immediately stormed the shuttle barely after Seven opened the door. Although for different reasons. Zechs just had seemed to be curious for the alien technology, the Doc had wanted to start to prepare the surgery immediately and Howard had hardly been able to wait till he could embrace 'his boy' again as he had announced at the top of his voice when he had stormed the shuttle.

But Howard's enthusiasm had been cut short when he had seen Duo. Heero had watched sadly how the happy and relieved look on the man's face abruptly turned into a horror-stricken and stunned one. But he could understand Howard – they all had reacted to Duo's sight like that, and he and the other three pilots had been more or less prepared quite contrary to Howard.

But Heero hadn't been able to look after the shocked man – he had to completely concentrate on Duo. Since Duo had woken from his unconsciousness Heero hadn't taken his eyes off him for one second. And Duo had returned that look. Almost as if he had recognised him. Heero simply didn't want to believe that Duo didn't remember his life any more. He would remember – he simply HAD to! Everything they went through couldn't have been in vain!

But then the Doctor had thrown everyone but Seven out of the shuttle. Heero had refused first but the Doc had been strict. The EMH had argued that he couldn't need any distractions during Duo's de-assimilation because it could have fatale consequences – and that was the least Heero wanted. And so he had turned away his look reluctantly and had gone outside slowly. Shortly before he had left the shuttle he had cast a last look back and it had looked to him as if Duo had begged him with his eyes to not leave him alone.

But probably he had only imagined it. Duo didn't remember him – or else he would have said something. Depressed Heero had turned to the house when he remembered something. He had turned back to the EMH and had asked him if he could restore Duo's hair.

The Doctor had cast him a strange look at first but had answered the question affirmatively. And Heero had immediately asked the Doc to restore Duo's hair in the exact length – after all, Heero knew how important his hair was to the Deathscythe pilot. The EMH however had argued against it – he wouldn't use so much energy for something that unimportant like the length of hair.

Heero had tried to explain how important mainly the length of his hair was to Duo but somehow he hadn't quite succeeded in it because the Doc didn't seem to be convinced. Only after Quatre – who apparently had seen Heero's helpless glances – had joined him and also had insisted on it the Doctor had given in. Duo's hair would be as long as it had been before his assimilation.

And since then Heero paced the room. For hours as it seemed to him. If he was honest he didn't know for how long actually – maybe he really had been pacing the Green Parlour for hours – or days even – but he didn't care. He was too much lost in his thoughts.

What if Duo really would never remember? If he would never remember his four friends? If he would never remember Heero and that they had slept with each other? If he would never remember that he loved Heero? Of all thoughts the last one was the most frightening.

Heero wanted Duo's love. He needed it! Never ever in his whole life anyone had loved him – not until Duo had spoken those fatal words. And although it had terribly frightened Heero at first – he simply hadn't known how to react in such a situation – these words had nevertheless given him a wonderful and warm feeling every time he thought at them. These words had saved him from totally breaking down because of Duo's loss. Only therefore he had been able to fight for Duo. But now – if Duo didn't love him any more what should he do then?

"Heero?"

Heero stopped his pacing and looked around. Quatre stood behind him and looked worriedly at him.

"Don't you want to sit down?" Carefully Quatre stretched out a hand and grabbed Heero's arm.

Without resistance Heero let himself be pulled along and pushed down into a chair. Tiredly he raised his head and really looked around the room for the first time. Except of him and Quatre Trowa and Wufei were there too, who looked as battered and worried as he felt. And back there Howard sat on a chair and drowned himself in a bottle of scotch. Even Zechs was there, although he was lying on a small sofa and snoring quietly – well, Zechs didn't have any ties to Duo so it was surely easy for him to sleep peacefully.

However, Heero couldn't see the owner of the house anywhere – for which he was really glad. Heero didn't know where Relena was and why she didn't annoy them with her shrill voice – and to be honest, he didn't really care. Maybe she simply didn't know of the existence of this room? How else it could have escaped the pink furnishing?

"How long...?" Heero asked and turned his look again to Quatre, who was still standing beside him.

"For six hours. I'm really glad that the Doctor is a hologram – no risk of him getting tired or making any errors." With a sigh Quatre went to the sofa and sat down beside Trowa, who immediately took Quatre's hand and pressed his hand soothingly.

"Do you think that Doctor is really as good as he says?" Howard suddenly said with surprisingly clear voice. He didn't sound the slightest bit drunk. Apparently he only had stared at the bottle instead of drinking it's contents. "Is my boy going to be alright again?"

Heero turned his head and looked at Howard, who was looking at him and the other three in turns. He nodded confirming.

"Are you really sure? Duo – god, I even wouldn't have recognised him – how can the Doctor make that undone what those creatures did to Duo? Did you see all those tools inside his body?" The old Sweeper shuddered.

"Don't worry," Quatre reassured the man, "We have seen the Doc doing the most incredible things. Their technology is much more advanced than our own – and it's not the first time the Doctor is doing it. Seven was a Borg too and now she looks pretty normal, doesn't she?"

Howard looked surprised. "Seven was one of those creatures too? You're right, one can't see that she was one of them any more – that is, that weird eyebrow is more than decoration I suppose, isn't it?" Howard sighed. "Whatever, I'm glad that everything is going to be alright."

"It won't be that easy," Heero added to the conversation.

"Heero!" Quatre called and looked warningly at Heero. Apparently he didn't want to worry Duo's surrogate father too much.

"What do you mean by that?" Howard looked at Heero and Quatre questioningly.

Heero cast Quatre a look. "He is going to find out sooner or later, Quatre," he said and turned then to Howard. "Duo can't remember his life before the assimilation. Seven said that it would be normal. And that his memory will return eventually. But I think that it will took some time even if Seven wasn't very exact on this point – she didn't want to worry us I suppose."

"Oh..." Howard seemed to think for a moment. "Well, life is never as easy as you want it to be," he said sighing. "But I'm sure that Duo will go through it. My boy has always been a fighter – he won't give up and will see to it that everything is going to end well. You'll see."

"You're right," Quatre said and smiled at the old man. "And we all are going to help him. I think at first we will take turns looking after Duo till he will be able to manage on his own."

"No," Heero shook his head.

"No?" Quatre asked and looked at Heero surprised. "What do you mean by 'no'?"

"He's my partner. I will take care of him," Heero answered with a tone of his voice that allowed no argument.

Before Quatre or one of the others could reply anything to that they suddenly heard steps out in the hall, the next moment the door to the Green Parlour opened and the Doctor entered. Heero jumped up immediately and made some steps towards the physician.

"Doctor! What happened? Did it work? Where's Duo? Is he alright?" Heero's heart raced and his hands were moist because of his excitement.

"Hey, hey, don't worry!" the Doc raised his arms calming. "Everything worked just fine, the surgery proceeded without complication. And about your friend, why don't you look for yourselves?" With these words he turned around and looked out into the hall. "Well? Don't be afraid, come in!"

Heero stared at the open door breathlessly. For a moment nothing happened, then Seven entered and closely after her followed – Duo! It was really him! Nothing reminded at the Borg any more that they had seen only hours before. Everything was as they knew it – the smooth, pink skin which contained no implants any more and of course the hip-long hair – that wasn't woven into Duo's customary braid but tied into a loose ponytail in his neck. Apparently neither the Doc nor Seven knew how to braid.

But when Duo raised his head and looked at them all with a serious expression Heero noticed that there was one thing left that still reminded at Duo's stay in the collective. Just like Seven's one of his eyebrows was metallic now – apparently that was an implant that even the Doc couldn't remove.

Heero breathed a sigh of relieve. He hadn't noticed till now just how tense he had been – deep down inside he must have feared that the Doc wouldn't really be able to help Duo.

"Duo, boy! I'm so glad that you're alright!" Howard shouted and ran towards the Deathscythe pilot with big steps. But the Doc quickly stepped into Howard's way and shook his head warningly – apparently he wanted to prevent the Sweeper from greeting Duo too stormy.

And really, Heero could see Duo taking a step back as if he wanted to seek shelter behind Seven and looking around the room insecurely. Heero would have liked to go to him and take him into his arms to banish the fearful look from those violet eyes. But he didn't want to frighten Duo even more – he couldn't even imagine how frightening everything had to be for Duo right now.

Seven had noticed Duo's reaction too and pushed him into the room again. Then she said, "Two of Five, these are Howard, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei and Heero," and pointed at each one of the just mentioned. Duo's gaze wandered shyly over each one in the room and then lingered on Heero.

Heero cast Seven a questioning look. Two of Five? That was Duo's Borg name. Why should they call him like that? Wouldn't it be better to call him by his real name so that he would remember faster?

Seven seemed to understand his silent question because she answered him. "It is better you call him by a name he could identify with – or else everything will be much more confusing for him."

Heero nodded silently.

Howard sighed and said, "It's late. Du- Two of Five, my boy, as happy as I am to see you, I'm dog-tired. I'll go to sleep." And with a final nod Howard left the room.

The Doctor looked after him, then he said, "He is right. It was a long day, you should all go to sleep." He gave them all a friendly smile, then he turned to Heero. "Heero? Can you look after Two of Five? Show him his room and help him a little bit – it's not easy for him."

Heero nodded, grabbed quickly for Duo's hand and pulled him out of the room. He wanted to prevent Quatre from offering to look after Duo again. Duo was his partner, his best friend and his lover – he would take care of him all alone!

Duo let himself be led without resistance up the stairs and into the room that Pargan meanwhile had prepared for him. Heero let go of Duo's hand only after he had led him into the middle of the room – and then only because he went back to close the door. Then he turned to Duo again.

"Hi," Heero said and smiled slightly at Duo, "I'm Heero." Although Seven had introduced him earlier he nevertheless had the need to repeat it. "Can you remember me?"

Duo still looked at him with that serious look that was so unfamiliar on the normally so cheerful face of the Deathscythe pilot. Then he opened his mouth to speak.

"We are Borg. You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile."


	26. Chapter 25 – I, Borg

**Title:** Resistance is Futile  
**Authors:** Zanna & Laren  
**Disclaimer & warnings:** see previouse chapters

**A/N:** Wow, again we're totally overwhelmed by all your reviews - please keep it up! We're addicted now! ;-)

* * *

**Chapter 25 – I, Borg **

"What?" Heero blinked. Although Seven had warned him Duo's statement had surprised him nevertheless.

"We are Borg. You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile," Duo repeated patiently.

"Oh," Heero said helplessly. So he hadn't heard wrong after all. Heero sighed. That really wouldn't be easy.

"Duo... I mean, Two of Five, you can't assimilate me," Heero tried to explain.

"Why?"

"Because you're not a Borg any more – we freed you from the collective."

Duo seemed to think over these words for a moment and Heero held his breath anxiously. Would Duo accept that he wasn't part of the collective any more?

"We have to return to the collective," Duo announced at that moment.

Heero sighed again. "Who is 'we'?" he then asked. For sure he should be able to argue Duo into a corner!

"We are Borg."

"But – you're only one." Satisfied Heero crossed his arms. Apparently Duo didn't know what to answer because he simply stood there and looked at him seriously and a little bit confused. When the silence continued Heero realised startled that now he couldn't rely on Duo starting the conversation like always – as unbelievable it sounded, just now Heero himself was the more talkative of them.

Sighing Heero pushed away from the door and went to Duo. He stopped directly in front of him and looked at him seriously too and hoped that Duo would react somehow.

"It is quiet here," Duo said suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"There are no other voices."

"Other voices?" Heero asked confused.

"On the cube we hear the thoughts of the others. Thousands of voices are always with us," Duo explained to him.

"Do you want to say that you're lonely now?"

Duo frowned and seemed to think hard.

"Heero is not Borg," he said finally.

"Damn right – and I really hope that it will stay that way," Heero answered.

"You will be assimilated soon. Resistance is futile."

Heero groaned frustrated. Somehow he and Duo seemed to go around in circles. If it continued like that they would still stay here and discuss if Heero would be assimilated or not come morning. Apparently it was no use to try and convince Duo with arguments. Sighing he took Duo's hand again, pulled him towards the bed and sat him down on it.

"Stay here. I'll be back soon," Heero said and turned away from Duo to go into the adjoining bathroom. One could say about Relena what one wanted – and Heero could think of a lot concerning that subject – but she knew how to spoil guests. The rooms that she had given to the – meanwhile again – five pilots, Seven and the Doc were really luxurious furnished and equipped with everything necessary – and unnecessary. Of course, the biggest advantage of Relena's guest rooms was that they contained only little to no pink at all.

Heero grabbed the hairbrush that lay in the bathroom and stepped out into the bedroom again. And really, Duo had followed his order and hadn't moved a millimetre. Heero sighed disappointed. The old Duo would have never obeyed his orders just so – he would have sat down somewhere else on purpose, just to irritate Heero. And secretly he had hoped that Duo would fall back into his old behaviour patterns automatically.

With some quick steps he reached the bed and kneed on it that he came to sit behind Duo. Carefully he opened the ribbon that held Duo's hair in his neck and started to brush the long strands gently.

"Don't move," he warned Duo, who tried to turn around.

"Why?"

"So that I won't hurt you by mistake," Heero explained while he pulled the brush concentrated through the hair.

"What is Heero doing?" Duo seemed to be seriously confused.

"I'm brushing your hair."

"Why?"

"I'm removing the knots – and then I'm going to braid it so that they won't knot again," Heero said absent-minded. He didn't really follow the conversation because the feeling of running his hands through Duo's hair was simply too wonderful. How long had he been wishing for it? And now he finally could play with that marvellous hair. Heero sighed happily.

"Why is our hair that long?"

"You always had hair that long – since I know you," Heero said.

"It is inefficient. We should cut it," Duo announced.

"What? No! You won't!" Heero had startled abruptly out of his daydreams. Duo wanted to cut his hair? Only over Heero's dead body!

"Why?"

Heero rolled his eyes. Didn't Duo know any other words? He was really like a toddler, always 'why', 'why', 'why'.

"You can't remember right now but your hair is really important to you. It's a memory of people that meant a lot to you. If you cut it now you will regret it bitterly later! Promise me you won't cut it!" Heero had stopped to brush and moved a little bit to the side so that he could look into Duo's face.

Duo said nothing for a while and just returned Heero's intense look. But then he nodded. "We promise."

Relieved Heero climbed back on his place behind Duo and started to braid. Since he had never done it before the braid turned out a little bit marred – slightly crooked and absolutely irregular – but it would be enough for the time being. And for a first try it wasn't that bad, Heero thought. With time he would get better – and the idea that he would be responsible for Duo's hair in the coming days made Heero smile contentedly.

Apparently he had been simply sitting there and smiling blissfully for a while because suddenly Duo turned around and looked questioningly at him. Heero braced himself, fastened quickly a ribbon on the end of the braid and finally let go of the braid hesitatingly.

"I'm glad that you're back again. I missed you," he said still smiling.

"Why?"

"Because it's not the same without you."

Duo didn't seem to be able to say anything to that and so again they simply sat there and stared at each other – Heero with a little smile on his face and Duo completely serious. Exchanged roles so to speak. Heero's smile got a clearly sad undertone at that thought.

Slowly he let his gaze wander over Duo. Heero still couldn't really believe it. Duo was back again. Heero almost feared that he would wake up any moment and find out that everything had been only a dream. He wanted to take Duo into his arms and never let go of him again – just to make sure. But he also didn't want to frighten him and so Heero left it at simply eyeing him thoroughly.

Thoughtfully he let his gaze rest on the metallic eyebrow. Although he had been disappointed at first that the Doc hadn't removed this implant too he nevertheless had to admit that it looked good on Duo. He looked – exotic. Sexy.

"When you will be assimilated you will get the same device," Duo said at this moment and tore Heero out of his thoughts. Apparently the braided boy had noticed Heero eyeing the ocular.

Heero groaned. So they had reached that point again. Alright, he wouldn't avoid a discussion this time. "Don't you understand that we don't want to be assimilated?"

"Why are you resisting?"

"Because the loss of my individuality would be almost worse than death to me," Heero said and looked insistently at Duo.

Again Duo tilted his head a little bit and seemed to think hard. "Heero doesn't want to be assimilated?"

"No, but that's what the Borg want, don't they?" Heero said with a bitter snort.

Duo nodded confirming. "Resistance is futile."

"It's not. The humans in the home dimension of the Borg did resist and beat the Borg."

"Resistance is not futile?" Duo asked and seemed to be completely amazed.

Heero shook his head. Duo frowned and seemed to think hard again, and Heero kept silent to not interrupt him. Maybe now they would get to some results and could free themselves from that 'resistance is futile'-cycle.

After a moment Heero noticed that he was really tired. A look on the clock confirmed that it was really late – he hadn't noticed just how long he had been sitting there and talking with Duo. Yawning he stood up and went to the door.

"Where is Heero going?" Duo's voice sounded behind him.

Heero turned around and said, "It's late and I'm tired. I'll go sleeping."

"Will Heero leave us alone here?" Duo asked.

Heero looked at him and his heart clenched. Duo seemed to be so lonely and lost sitting there on the big bed.

"Do you... shall I stay? So you won't be alone?" Heero asked carefully.

After a second Duo finally nodded hesitating.

Heero smiled at him and went to the bed. "Lay down," he said and pressed Duo on his shoulders down into a lying position. Then he pulled the blanket over him – although Duo still was fully clothed. Heero wouldn't make the effort this evening to go and fetch some pyjamas for him and Duo. He didn't want to leave Duo alone, not even for the short time he would need to go into his own room.

Finally Heero put out the light and climbed also fully clothed on the bed beside Duo. For some time it was completely silent and the only thing Heero could hear was Duo's regular breathing. He had almost fallen asleep when the voice of the Deathscythe pilot tore him out of his doze.

"There aren't any other voices in Heero's brain when he sleeps?"

"No," Heero murmured.

"Had Heero ever been – lonely?" Duo asked with a forlorn voice.

"Yes, sometimes," Heero said quietly, "But that's what we have friends for."

"Friends?"

"Exactly. Someone you can talk with, who helps you when you're lonely. Someone – someone who cheers you up." Heero smiled sadly. It was really ironic. Duo was the one, who had shown Heero what friendship was – and now Heero had to explain it to Duo.

Duo seemed to think a while over Heero's words and then he said. "Friends. Like Heero – and Two of Five."

Heero's expression turned into a beaming smile. "Yes," he said. "Like Heero and Two of Five." And with these thoughts Heero finally fell asleep.

* * *

Quatre ran through the house searching for Heero. He urgently had to speak with the pilot of Wing, and the reason for it was Duo. Or rather Heero's behaviour concerning Duo.

Surely, when Heero and Duo had come down to breakfast this morning Duo had seemed much more – human than the evening before. Yes, he still had been speaking of himself in the first person plural but he hadn't wanted to assimilate everyone within reach after all. Whatever Heero had said to Duo the evening before, it had been effective. If Quatre was honest he never would have thought that Heero would manage it. But the Wing pilot had surprised him several times during the last days; he really shouldn't be surprised about it.

But still he had to speak a serious word with Heero. He behaved way too – possessive towards Duo. It was exactly that. He seemed to be downright obsessed by Duo. That couldn't be healthy, could it?

For example this morning. Quatre had caught Heero carrying several things into Duo's room. At first he hadn't thought anything – after all, Duo's entire property had been in Heero's possession still – but then Quatre had noticed that Heero wasn't only carrying Duo's things but his own as well. On Quatre's question Heero had only answered that Duo felt lonely and had asked him to stay with him.

On the one hand Quatre couldn't think that Heero had lied to him – but that Duo had asked Heero to stay with him? He could believe that even less. Since his assimilation Duo seemed to be even colder and more emotionless than Heero had ever been. Would he really allow or even admit such a weakness?

And then during the breakfast. Relena hadn't been able to stop and had made a lot of sharp comments about Duo – something in the line of bad weeds grow tall and so on. Duo hadn't reacted to it – Quatre doubted that he even understood that he had been insulted.

But Heero – Heero hadn't even heard Relena. At least, that was what Quatre thought, because if Heero had heard her then Relena surely would be decorated with some finger-shaped bruises on her neck now. Heero had seemed to be too busy to watch Duo and so he hadn't even noticed Relena's snappy remarks.

Quatre opened the door to the Green Parlour and cast a look inside. Heero didn't seem to be in there but he saw Duo standing at the window and watching something out in the garden. Quatre pulled his head back and wanted to close the door again when Heero appeared beside him.

"Is Duo in there?" the Wing pilot asked him and wanted to push past Quatre inside the room.

Quatre grabbed Heero's arm and said, "Wait. I want to speak with you."

Heero stopped and frowned. "What about?"

"About Duo. I think..." Quatre was interrupted by voices inside the room. One of the voices belonged to Duo; the other one was that of Seven. Unconsciously Quatre leant closer to the ajar door so that he could understand more of the conversation.

"... Seven of Nine, tertiary adjunct of unimatrix 01," Seven's voice sounded. Quatre widened his eyes and looked at Heero surprised. Unimatrix 01? Seven had been reporting directly to the Queen during her time in the collective? Curiously he kept on listening, and Heero too leant closer.

"Why is Seven of Nine here?" Duo asked just now.

"This is a primitive culture. I am here to make their integration easier. Identify."

Quatre gasped appalled. Seven wanted to make the integration of the humans into the collective easier? But the next moment he already noticed that Seven had lied. He could feel it. Apparently she wanted to test Duo somehow.

"Two."

Quatre smiled slightly. They all had already get used to calling Duo just 'Two' because the name 'Two of Five' was simply too long and complicated. And it seemed as if Duo had already taken over that name.

"That is not a Borg identification. Identify!" Seven's piercing voice sounded.

Heero frowned angrily and tried to enter the room but Quatre stopped him with one hand and shook his head. "Let her continue," he whispered almost soundless, "She's purposing something. Let's wait a little bit."

Heero kept on frowning but he gave in and kept on listening on the door together with Quatre.

"Two of Five, tertiary adjunct of unimatrix 47," Duo answered Seven's request.

"This culture will be assimilated," Seven announced emotionless.

"They don't want to." Duo sounded insecure.

"That is irrelevant."

"They will resist."

"Resistance is futile."

"Resistance is not futile," Duo said and now his voice sounded a little more firmly and securely than a short time ago.

"Everyone will be assimilated," Seven pushed forward.

For a moment there was silence then Duo asked, "Has Heero to be assimilated?"

"Yes."

"He doesn't want to. He would prefer dying over being assimilated."

Quatre raised one eyebrow and looked questioningly at Heero but Heero simply ignored him and pretended to have to fully concentrate to keep on listening at the door.

"Then he will die," Seven said absolutely cold.

"No – that would not be right. Heero is a friend."

"You will help to assimilated these people. You are Borg. You will support us," Seven cornered Duo more and more.

"No, I will not!" Duo called.

For a moment silence reigned, then Seven asked, "What did you say?"

"I won't support you! Heero is not to be assimilated!"

"But you are Borg."

"No. I am Two."

Quatre bent back with a smile. He understood now what Seven had purposed with that confrontation. She had wanted to get Duo to notice himself as an individual – and she had succeeded. Duo finally was speaking of himself in the first person singular!

Though it didn't seem to be only Seven's merit because Duo's answers clearly showed that his relationship with Heero and the wish to protect him were playing a big role at it too. Therefore Quatre would allow Heero to continue his handling of Duo for the time being. But he planned to keep an eye on the Wing pilot. Only to make sure. But now he would go and search for Trowa and Wufei to tell them the good news.


	27. Chapter 26 – Homefront

**Title: **Resistance is Futile  
**Authors:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer &** **warnings:** see previous chapters

**A/N:** Sorry that it took us so long to update, but we were really stressed out during the last weeks. And we had to fight some evil plotbunnies that sneaked upandattacked us. We hope you haven't forgotten about us and we will try to update sooner next time. :-)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 26 – Homefront**

"No. I am Two."

When Seven heard these words she couldn't suppress a little smile. That went better than she and the Doctor had thought it would. Two was able to see himself as an individual and to express a free will already one day after his de-assimilation.

Seven knew all reports of Starfleet about humans that were freed from the collective. No one of them had reached that point so fast. Not even Captain Picard who had been part of the collective for an even shorter time than Duo.

A big part of Two's fast recovery could probably be traced back to Heero. Quite sure even. After all, the ex-drone had expressed it's will exactly at the moment when it was about protecting Heero. The Doctor had been right after all. They both had to really mean a lot to each other. So much that traces of it had even survived the brainwash of the Borg.

Seven noticed that Two stared at her absolutely confused. His sudden outburst and rebellion against the Borg seemed to – quite understandably – have surprised him.

Almost shivering the boy stood in front of her. Completely helpless he stuttered, "I... We have opposed the orders. We have to carry out a punishment protocol."

Apparently Two had put his outburst behind him again and had fallen back into his Borg behaviour. But that didn't worry Seven the slightest bit. Two had revolted against the orders of a superior drone and had indicated himself as an individual. That was a huge step into the right direction. That the boy wasn't doing it right now didn't mean much. Individuality was like a contagious desease. Once infected you couldn't get rid of it that easily.

"That is not necessary, Two."

Even if it seemed hardly possible, the eyes of the braided youth widened even more. "Why?"

"I don't belong to the collective any more, Two, just as little as you. You didn't defy any orders."

"Then why did Seven pretend to be?"

Seven sighed deeply. Even when the Borg Queen used ploys and peril to reach her goals, the single drones weren't familiar with the concept of lying. No wonder that Two was confused.

"That was just a test, Two."

"A test? Why?"

"We did free you from the collective but we couldn't be sure where your loyalty lies. I wanted to find out if you are a danger to us."

"Why?"

Seven knew just how confusing everything had to be for the poor boy therefor she told herself to keep on explaining patiently everything to him. "Because you told the whole time that you wanted to assimilate us. And because you wanted to return to the collective."

Two didn't know what to answer. For some minutes he just stood there and seemed to think. Then finally he raised his voice again. "Then Heero will not be assimilated?"

"You know it yourself, the collective wants to turn every human into a Borg. Even those who don't want it. But we try to prevent it. We fight against the collective."

Two nodded shortly. "Resistance is not futile. The Borg have been beaten by humans before. I want to help. Heero must not be assimilated."

Seven's heart warmed. That boy was truly amazing. She raised her hand and stroked gently over his cheek. She knew from her own experience just how confusing and at the same time frightening beautiful physical contact was for an ex-borg.

"That is good, Two. We could use your help."

Two leant into the caress for a second. Then he blinked at her confused again. "It was a great risk to free us from the collective. Why did you do it?"

Seven sighed again. She wasn't really sure how much she should tell the boy from his past. Too much knowledge could hinder the healing process. On the other hand, if he asked such a direct question she had to answer it.

"We needed a drone to learn more about the plans of the Borg. Till your assimilation you belonged to this group. Your friends wanted you back."

"Two wasn't always a Borg?"

Seven nodded confirming.

"Why doesn't Two remember?"

Seven caressed him again. "Don't worry. Your memory will come back."

At that moment Heero stormed into the Green Parlour and apparently tried to pierce Seven with his deathglare. She had to fight really hard to suppress the urge to smile. Heero was terribly possessive towards the braided boy. And terribly cute too, Seven thought. How sweet that the Japanese truly believed that he could intimidate her.

It was really interesting to watch how Two reacted to Heero. When he turned to the Wing pilot he almost seemed to beam with joy – even when no one except of Seven would have noticed it. The outer reactions of an ex-drone could be called controlled at best. But everyone who knew what to look for could recognise the unusual reaction. Again Seven realised just how far Two already was in his change into Duo.

"I will help you to fight the Borg so that Heero will not be assimilated," the braided boy announced.

Seven saw that for a moment Heero didn't know how to react. He looked touched and joy radiated from his face. "That's really nice," he stammered.

Two beamed again and said firmly, "Heero and Tow are friends. Friends help each other."

Seven could almost see the big lump of emotion that Heero swallowed. Really carefully he took the hand of the braided boy and pressed it slightly. "I'm really glad... Two."

Seven could exactly see how hard it was for Heero to get involved with Two. She could understand it. It had to be really awful to call a loved one not by his real name. And to see how much he had changed because of the influence of the Borg. She eagerly wished the cheerful boy back who had cheered up the whole group. Just how did Heero have to feel about it?

But there was hope. And during all the time while Duo was gone Heero had never abandoned this hope. He would have enough strenght now too. She smiled encouraging at them. "Heero, Two and I are finished now. Why don't you show him the gardens? I'm sure Two is going to like them."

The smile didn't leave Seven's face when she saw how Heero guided his friend carefully – as if he was of brittle glass and could break any minute – through the big glass doors outside into the garden.

'Those two are simply too cute together,' Seven thought with a smile before she too left the room.

On her way to the Delta Flyer she unfortunately met their hostess again. Seven was polite and nodded a greeting. But the impertinent child only snorted despisingly.

Seven regretted it again that they had to take shelter at Relena's of all places. Maybe they could dare to hide somewhere else? Somewhere where it wasn't so awfully 'pink' and where they didn't have to endure that shrill siren of a voice.

But unfortunately they didn't have an alternative. As unpleasant as their hostess was, this place did have some advantages. Where else could their big group hide as easily as here? There was enough room for every one of them. And Pargan provided them with everything they wished. For comfort like that they could endure even a Relena Peacecraft.

They only had to see that she wouldn't put her life on the line again by insulting Two. Or at least to distract Heero in a way that he wouldn't notice it.

Anyway, should that brat hang on her back just once again, Seven would happily use the phaser to immobilisate the girl. Or the Vulcan neck pinch. Which in addition caused a terrible headache at the awakening.

Without further distractions she finally reached the shuttle. Like expected she found the Doctor in the lab.

"Did you find anything new?" she asked the hologram.

The Doc threw his arms into the air desperately. "I'm about to jump out of my skin, Seven. I never ever saw a neural processor that protected it's data like this. Apparently the Queen had learned her lesson. Everything seemes to be coded repeatedly. And some of the data areas I couldn't access at all. It's about time that you help me."

Seven positioned herself next to the Doctor and examined the displays frowning. "That isn't good at all. I hoped we could figure out about the plans of the Borg more easily."

The hologram raised the corner of his mouth derisively. "Just why should anything be easy for us? It's not the first time the Borg are fighting against the humans, and with each round they get more resourceful. I really hope that in spite of everything we could win this time too."

"We will see. We suceeded everytime so far," with these words Seven started to enter several decoding sequences.

"Yes, the game's not finished yet. I'm still taking bets. By the way, how did it go with our young ex-Borg? Did your trick work?"

"The experiment worked even better than expected, Doctor. You won't believe it but he already talked about himself as an individual when I cornered him. And he expressed the desire to protect Heero. He is going to voluntarily help us fighting against the Borg."

From the corner of her eye Seven could see the Doctor raising his eyebrow surprised. "These are really amazingly good news. I wouldn't have counted on so much progress at such an early time. If it's going to proceed like that he will remember Duo really soon – within three to four days."

"I really hope so, Doctor. I don't know how long Heero will be able to bear the strain. His care for Two is really touching, but I know that he terribly misses Duo."

"He is a fighter, he is strong. He had hoped for so long even when we all had – I don't want to say abandoned Duo, but all the same had seen as already lost. He will hold out for some more days. But I will explain to him again how important it is not to mistake Two for Duo. He can't expect our little Borg to act like his alter ego immediately."

With these words the hologramm bent forward to the monitor again and tried to spur on the analysis of the neural processor together with Seven.

--

Hours later Seven stretched and thought she could hear her joints pop. She seemed to have been sitting too long in an unhealthy position over the analyses.

"Doctor, we should accept it. We won't be able to extract more information out of this processor without damaging it. The rest is protected too much."

The hologram looked up frustrated. "That can't be true! So much effort, so many casualties and that damn thing is almost useless! And we promised our friends that we would gain with that manoeuvre!"

"It definitely wasn't useless to free Duo. By no means. And in spite of everything we could extract some data."

"But what shall we do with it? How can it help us?"

"On step at a time, Doctor, one step at a time," Seven reassured the hologram. "Let's exactly analyse what we found out."

The Doctor raised his hand and rubbed his chin. "If I see it right then there are again some indications on the coordinates we already wanted to examine once."

"Exactly. And if those mad scientists hadn't sent the boys on that insane mission we would have known now what's so important at this point of the solar system. I think we should restart our reconnaissance mission as soon as possible. Hopefully we won't be disrupted this time."

"I agree, Seven. And we should do it very soon. Who knows what the Borg will do now that we kidnapped one of them from their collective? The Queen knows that we will try to get all sorts of information."

Seven nodded agreeing. "But there's another interesting information that we could extract from the processor."

"Which one? I didn't see anything else."

"It's really well hidden. But check again the last twenty orders the drone had gotten over the hive."

"What is there to check? They're only fragments, a reconstruction of the data is impossible. After all, we have been trying it for the last hours – to no avail."

"Yes, but something is nevertheless noticeable. Where do those instructions originate from?"

"Well, from the hive!"

"And where were they sent from originally?"

"Probably from the Borg Queen. And… Holy cow… Seven, the coordinates! Those commands were sent from… from earth!"

"Yes," Seven said plainly.

"But that can't be! The Queen is not on the cube? That is unprecendented! She is here? Here on earth? But… but maybe we could attack her then and solve the complete Borg problem in one fell swoop!"


	28. Chapter 27 – The Enemy Within

**Title:** Resistance is futile  
**Authors:** Zanna & Laren  
**Disclaimer & warnings:** see prologue

**A/N:** We are sooooooooo sorry that it took us so long to update! We had some busy months, and so translating the story somehow just had been put on hold. We hope that there's still someone out there who remembers our story, and we will try to upload a little bit more regularly from now on.

* * *

**Chapter 27 – The Enemy Within**

Seven raised her arms calmingly. "It surely won't be that easy, Doctor. But I admit that the apparent presence of the Borg Queen here on earth will make things in a way more feasible that I didn't think possible before. It should be easier to attack and defeat her here than on the cube."

"You are right, Seven. The cube is impregnable with our possibilities. And the spaceships and weapons of our helpers were not able to do anything against the Borg. But here on earth even the antiquated technology of our friends could work."

"Exactly. Finally we have a real chance," Seven acknowledged.

The Doctor rubbed his chin again. "Just what does the Queen want on the planet? Except for the one time when she tried to infiltrate the Enterprise E herself she never had left her cube before. And when I remember the reports of Captain Picard correctly then the Borg had to leave their cube because it had been destroyed during the fight for Earth. Why should the Queen put herself in such a tactical disadvantage? She isn't really under distress so far."

Seven shrugged. "I don't know, Doctor. She did alter her pattern of attack considerably. She doesn't follow the former procedure. The only thing I can think of is that she doesn't deem the humans in this dimension a dangerous enemy. She seems to take her time for this dimension. This time the Borg use a slow infiltration instead of a labored attack. Apparently because the usual tactic never worked against humans. I assume that the Queen left the cube because she wanted to directly supervise something. Maybe the assimilation of the political leaders. That would make sense."

"And what shall we do with our knowledge now? What shall we analyze first?"

"We shouldn't rush anything. If the Borg take their time then we shouldn't compromise our chances by rushing. Our possibilities are too limited. We should analyze the special point in the solar system in any case. I already talked with Zechs about it, those coordinates don't mean anything to OZ, too. Therefore there has to be something that's only important for the Borg. If it can help us in our fight will be decided as soon we know which secrets are hidden there."

"Do you suggest another reconnaissance mission? I agree. What should we do about the Queen?"

"As illogical as it sounds but I think we shouldn't do anything about it for now. That is nothing obvious. The Borg know that we have a neural processor. Sure, the Queen knows that we hadn't been able to extract any direct information – after all, that was the reason for the additional safety mechanisms. That will make the Queen think herself safe. But if we start a reconnaissance mission now then the Borg will definitely notice it. And then our small advantage is gone. We should better leave the Queen be for now. We could use the time to plan our attack. And to analyze the other matter. Maybe we will find something useful there."

"Hm. Alright, I agree to your arguments, Seven. As strange as it sounds to know about the whereabouts of the Queen and not start an attack at once. But you are right, we shouldn't hasten our direct attack on the Queen. So let's try to find out something about the other secret. When should we start?"

"First of all we should make some alterations at the cloaking device of the Delta Flyer."

"That's a good idea. The Borg know that we're here and that we could cloak our shuttle at least. We have to be careful or we could easily fly into a trap. What are you suggesting we should do?"

"I took a look on the specifications of Deathscythe's cloaking device. And even if this technology is quite antiquated and not directly compatible with our technology I should be able to alter our shields with it's help so that the Borg will not be able to recognize the signature immediately. It will give us a tactical advantage. Besides, I have an idea how to distract the Borg."

* * *

Quatre watched intently how Duo – no, Two – acted during dinner. He behaved like a child that learned something new. Quatre shook his head inwardly about this realization. After all, all this was new for Two!

The Ex-Borg sat very close to Heero and mimicked each and every move of the Japanese boy. Reached slowly and carefully for exact the same food that Heero put on his plate. When Heero started to eat, Two did too.

Quatre didn't know if he should consider this scene funny or not. Right now the difference between Two and Duo was frighteningly obvious. Duo would never eat as deliberate and slow as Two. Duo would have amused the whole room with funny stories by now. With Duo the dinner never would have been such a prim affair. Quatre missed his cheerful friend more with every second. It had gotten even worse since Two was here. Two, whose body was Duo's but otherwise had nothing in common with their friend.

But there was hope. He had seen it just this morning. The Ex-Borg had made a huge step. Not for long and they would have Duo back. Quatre smiled lightly. When he had told the good news to the others, Trowa and Wufei had been as glad as he. They all missed Duo. Howard had even broken into uncontrollable cheer. He really seemed to love Duo like a son. It was nice to know that there were so many people who cared for the Deathscythe pilot.

Quatre had even informed the scientists about this new development. Not that he believed that it concerned Dr. J but he couldn't really think that G had written off Duo that easily. Unfortunately he could only reach J, who had just snorted at the good news abjectly. It was probably good that it wasn't Heero who had made the call or he would have spontaneously found a possibility to break the nose of his trainer over the com-line.

Just now Heero had put some green beans on his fork and eaten them. Two, who hadn't taken his eyes off the Wing pilot for one second during the whole meal, mimicked this gesture too. Quatre, who had watched the whole scene from the corner of his eye stammered perplexed, "Du… Two, you don't like green beans!"

The Ex-Borg looked at him confused. "What does like mean?" he asked while he kept on chewing on the unloved vegetable.

"Uhm, you never liked the taste of that food."

The bewilderment of the braided one was almost touchable. "Taste is irrelevant," he declared.

Heero put his fork down and looked at Two surprised. "What did you say?"

"Taste is irrelevant. Furthermore, the energy consumption through food is much too time consuming. The Borg absorb energy directly, that is much more efficient."

Quatre felt a sting at these words. But before he could say anything Heero already started to talk: "Humans prefer to absorb their energy like this."

"Why?"

"The food not only serves as energy consumption. Humans are social creatures and during a shared meal we can communicate with each other. It's comfortable. And we enjoy it because it tastes good."

Quatre's jaw hit the table. He was really tried to pinch himself to find out if he was dreaming. The Perfect Soldier said that he enjoyed eating with others? The Perfect Soldier acknowledged that humans were social creatures? Quatre could see at Trowa's wide eye that he wasn't the only one who found that development astonishing.

Two again put some beans into his mouth and chewed demonstratively on them. Then he announced seriously, "That is definitely not enjoyable."

"Baka," Heero whispered. Then he said, "Two, that's no wonder, you never liked this vegetable. You should eat something else."

"But you are eating it."

"Because I like beans. You don't."

"We like different things?" the braided boy asked wonderingly.

"Yes."

"But how shall I know what I like?"

"You have to find out through sampling," Heero answered patiently.

"But that is terribly inefficient," Two said.

Quatre almost couldn't restrain himself. The conversation between those two was almost surreal.

Heero seemed to finally reached the end of his explanations too. He simply grabbed the dessert dish and scooped some of the creamy brown stuff on a spoon and said to Two, "Open your mouth."

"Wh…" Before the Ex-Borg could finish his standard question Heero already pushed the spoon into his mouth. For a moment Duo seemed terribly puzzled, but then his eyes started to shine. "What is this?"

"Mousse au chocolat. And, is this taste also irrelevant?"

"It is… different from the vegetable."

Trowa's dry "Thank God!" didn't even disturb those two.

After some moments the braided boy started to speak again. "Tw… I want more."

And as incredible as it was, Heero took this reason to spoon-fed the Deathscythe pilot with the dessert. And with every bite his eyes shone again.

Quatre watched the completely unfamiliar picture with mixed feelings. On the one hand he found the whole situation absolutely cute and he had hard to fight a big grin. It was nice to see how sensitive Heero treated their friend. And it was wonderful to see how Two reacted to it. He really seemed to be on the way to his old personality.

But on the other hand Quatre felt a little sting. A sting he wished he wouldn't notice. The problem was, Two reacted this open and – yes, one could almost call it affectionately – only with Heero. When Quatre had tried to hug his friend earlier – he still had been so happy about the positive result of Seven's test – but Two had flinched completely scared and had sought 'shelter' behind Heero.

The Doctor had said that Two had to be adapted slowly to human interactions again. But apparently he had no fear to be near Heero. Why did he favor Heero over them? When he and Quatre had been like brothers?

And on top of everything, if Quatre was honest to himself, then he had terrible twinges of conscience too because of his jealousy. He scolded himself that he should be glad that Two reacted to anyone at all. Quatre's mind knew that, but his heart nevertheless felt the sting.

Shortly after Seven and the Doctor entered the room. "Ah, there you are. We have something to discuss," Seven said. Then she looked around the room more precisely. "Where is our host?"

"Relena is busy with an important video conference with a pacifistic organization," Zechs explained. When he saw Seven's frown he hurriedly added, "Don't worry, my sister can't do anything stupid. One of my best men is with her to watch out that she won't give away anything."

That seemed to reassure Seven. "Very well. Then we won't be disturbed and can tell you what we learned from the neural processor."

Quatre listened their explanations anxiously. It sounded promising. He couldn't really believe that the Queen was really here on Earth. But Seven and the Doc were right, they had to check it more precisely.

Zechs shook his head. "And we shall investigate it without startle the Borg?"

"Yes," the Doctor said. "The changes of the cloaking device will be a great help. Furthermore, Seven has an idea how to deceive the Queen."

"Exactly. The Queen won't assume that we know that she isn't on the cube. Actually, she will assume that we didn't learn much through the kidnapping of her drone. I suggest that Zechs' fleet will approach the original coordinates of the cube as a gamesmanship. Of course the Borg are at least monitoring this area and are probably even still there. In any case it will come to some kind of fight. That is the distraction. In the meantime the Doctor and I will take the Delta Flyer to examine these coordinates."

"So you're requesting of my men to be the gamesmanship again? There had already been casualties the last time," Zechs interjected.

"I know it is a lot to ask. Besides, the attack has to be as real as possible. The Borg may not guess that it's just a distraction. It's risky. And there will be casualties again. But it's our only chance. We don't have a chance against the Borg with our firepower alone. We have to rely on tricks and ploys. And the willingness to make sacrifices."

Quatre shivered at Seven's words.

Zechs took some deep breaths. Then he said, "Well. That is the price of war. I will give the Borg a fight they will never think it's just a distraction. I promise."

Quatre had to take his hat off to Zechs' determination. The OZ was willing to do anything to save mankind. But not only Quatre seemed to realize it. Wufei too looked at their former enemy with something like admiration in his eyes.

"Zechs, that's the difficult part. You may not be part of the attack." The words of the Doctor struck like a bomb.

"What, I'm not allowed to be present? Do you think I have so little honor that I will send my men knowingly into their death and meanwhile hide here like a coward?"

"Injustice," Wufei mumbled.

Seven raised her arms calmingly. "This is not about honor or cowardice."

"And why am I not allowed to lead my men? They accompanied me because they trust me. I can't spurn their faith like that!"

"Should the Borg assimilate Zechs they immediately would know all plans," Two suddenly said in an unemotional voice. "Zechs' men don't know the secrets, their assimilation would not compromise the fight against the Borg. Their sacrifice is acceptable."

Quatre's blood ran cold at these words. Sure, Two was right, but to hear him speak in such a heartless way was frightening. The others at the table seemed to be shocked by it too. Heero's face turned even pale as ashes.

"Zechs, your request is evidence of a noble and honorable attitude. But like Two said, the Borg must not learn what we know. It would compromise everything and set the seal on the destruction of mankind."

Zechs seemed to accept the truth of their arguments, nevertheless he still wasn't ready to back down. "If that is so, then no one of us could ever step in front of that door again. We all have this dangerous knowledge. We all could be assimilated."

"Yes. But it's only for the next few days. Until this next reconnaissance mission. When we know what's so important with this place, when we know if and why the Queen really is on Earth – then we will be able to attack freely again. But until then we can't risk anything."

At first Zechs looked like he wanted to keep on discussing. But then he lowered his head consentingly.

"I never would have thought that an OZ could be that honorable," Wufei murmured very quietly.


	29. Chapter 28 – Suddenly Human

**Title:** Resistance is Futile  
**Authors:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer & warnings:** see prologue  
**Translator:** Sianna  
**Beta:** Kat

**A/N: **We got ourselves a translator! Many thanks to Sianna! 'glomp' Due to that fact we will be able to update more often now.

* * *

**Chapter 28 – Suddenly Human**

Two of Five opened his eyes. Just like every morning he was awake in an instant. There weren't any floating changes between dream and reality – Two wasn't even sure if he dreamt at all. Probably not – Borg didn't dream and he was a drone. At least he had been until recently. It was quite possible that his dreamless regeneration phase had changed since his separation from the collective. But Two couldn't remember any dreams and therefore it was futile to think about it.

But although Two wasn't tired any more and his regeneration cycle had undoubtedly been completed he didn't try to get up. The reason for his exceptional behaviour was lying next to him in bed. To be more precise, he had wound an arm around Two and his head was resting on Two's shoulder. When Two had woken up for the first time in this bed three days ago he had been lying in a similar sleeping position. Just that he had been laying half on top of the still sleeping Heero.

But when Two had tried to move away from Heero and get out of bed, Heero had woken up immediately. He had yawned, stretched and then, still dozily, he had helped Two to make his hair and get dressed. And although it had been obvious that Heero hadn't completed his regeneration cycle yet, he hadn't gone back to sleep again.

Two thought that this "sleeping" was a really inefficient way to regenerate. In an alcove of the Borg a drone could regenerate considerably faster and way more efficient. Two couldn't understand why humans insisted on restoring their energy by sleeping, but he had accepted it.

And because this sleep was so important for Heero, Two didn't want to do anything to interrupt it. And so during the next days he kept lying still in bed and waited for Heero to wake up by himself – although it meant that he had to lay awake for minutes or even hours.

But Two wouldn't have been Two if he hadn't been able to make good use of this time in the mornings. While Heero was lying beside him and sleeping peacefully, Two was thinking. He had to think about so many things. His life had gone through many changes during the last days. He was not Borg any more. And although Seven had told him that he had not always been a drone, Two could not remember anything else.

Life in the collective had been easy. He hadn't had to make his own decisions. He hadn't had to think about the other drones. He had had a clear task which he had completed with the utmost efficiency. And above all, he hadn't been alone. But now everything was different.

Heero moved, sighed briefly and rubbed his head against Two's shoulder. Then he lay still again. Two gazed down at his sleeping friend. The position in which they woke every morning had been one of the first things he had been thinking about. There hadn't been anything like physical contact inside the collective. Drones didn't touch each other – why should they?

But Two had to admit that this aspect of his new life was positive, by all means. He didn't object to being touched by Heero. And it didn't bother him to lie in this bed either, nestled to Heero. It was unfamiliar but not unpleasant.

Two assumed that it had more to do with Heero himself than with the mere fact of the new physical contact. For touches of the others weren't half as pleasant to him. Two didn't know the reason for this either – but he didn't like being touched by the others – Seven was the only person besides Heero whose touches he tolerated. But Seven had been Borg herself once, she knew how frightening such touches could be and therefore limited them to a minimum. And regarding his reaction to Heero… Maybe it was because Heero didn't expect anything of him.

When he talked with the other three pilots – Quatre, Trowa and Wufei – they always seemed to be watching him. As if they were just waiting for Two to say or do something that would prove that he was this Duo. Two wasn't stupid. He had noticed the many slips of the tongue regarding his name.

Even though he had only found out very little from Seven and the others, he had still been able to deduce that he had been a Gundam pilot as well before his time in the collective – just like the other four. And that his name had been Duo. But Two couldn't remember anything about his former existence, and therefore had dismissed this previous life as irrelevant.

But it made him uncomfortable when Quatre, Trowa and Wufei required that he knew stuff this Duo had apparently known about. They were keeping an eye on him constantly, as if they were expecting him to turn back into Duo any second. And that made their presence unpleasant.

But Heero was totally different. Two knew that Heero was missing this Duo, too – maybe even more than the others. Still, Heero accepted Two just the way he was and had no expectations towards him. Nor did he require Two to know certain things. He explained everything patiently to him, even those things that Two's former self apparently had never needed to concern himself with.

Heero was special. Two had known this from the beginning – how he knew this he couldn't say, but that was irrelevant, too. The only relevant fact was that Two didn't feel lonely in Heero's presence. No one else managed that, only Heero.

The sleeping pilot of Wing stirred once more. He stretched while yawning, then he opened his eyes, lifted his head and looked at Two, who returned the look solemnly.

"Good morning, Two," Heero said smiling sleepily.

"Good morning," Two replied. He had learned already that this early morning greeting belonged to the ritual of waking up. After Heero had watched him with a smile on his face for awhile, he eventually got up and made his way into the bathroom. Two followed him.

In the bathroom he stood next to Heero at one of the two sinks and began to brush his teeth, just like Heero did. That was one of these practices Two had to relearn first – drones don't clean their teeth. Two remembered very well how Heero had showed him patiently how he was supposed to handle a toothbrush properly.

In general, Heero had been compelled to explain a great deal to him where the stuff in the bathroom was concerned – the toilet, the shower and all the other things. And not once had Heero become impatient or had required anything. Two was truly grateful for that.

After Two and Heero were finished with the wash up, Two left the bathroom again and sat down at the edge of the bed. Now the most pleasurable part of their morning ritual would follow. Heero would first brush his hair and then braid it.

And even though Two would have been perfectly able to do this on his own by now, he still didn't bar Heero from it. If he was honest, he had to admit that he liked it; he liked it a lot. It was nice when Heero run his hands trough his hair, separated the long strands and began to braid them afterwards. It was a very nice feeling.

And Heero seemed to like it as well – for he always took his time with it. If he had just restricted himself to brush the hair and braid it afterwards, he would have been finished much faster. But Heero didn't. He seemed to be downright – playing with Two's hair. This long hair was extremely unhandy, but Two was more than willing to put up with this inefficiency in order to please Heero.

In that moment, Heero came out of the bathroom as well, hairbrush in hand. Smoothly, he lowered himself onto the bed behind Two and began to run the brush through the long hair. Two escaped a quiet, contented sigh.

"Are we going to help Seven with the configuration of the shuttle again today, Heero?" Two interrupted the silence after a while.

"I don't know. Seven meant yesterday that she was almost done and wouldn't need our help any more."

Two tilted his head to the side. "And what are we going to do then?"

Heero sighed. "You decide. What would you like to do?"

"Me?" Two turned around completely and looked astonished at Heero. "You want me to decide what we are going to do?"

Heero nodded.

Two blinked at him in bewilderment. He should decide what they should undertake this day? "I can't."

"Why can't you?" Heero looked at him questioningly.

"Borg don't make any own decisions. We carry out orders."

Heero sighed once more. Two could see that the other was disappointed, but instead of snap at him in frustration, Heero just smiled again slightly and said, "But you are no Borg anymore, Two. You have to learn to make your own decisions – even if it is only about such simply matters as a leisure-time activity."

Two looked puzzled. He just didn't understand why he should decide such things. Until now, Seven or Heero had simply told him what to do as well, and he had done it. Why couldn't it simply stay that way?

In the meantime, Heero had finished braiding the hair and released it. Then he got up and walked to the door. There, he turned around and asked Two, "What is it? Are you coming?"

Two roused from his thoughts, stood up and followed Heero out of the room. Together they went down the stairs and entered the dining room. Since it was still very early in the morning, the room was almost empty. Apart from them, only Zechs and Wufei were present, standing as far away from each other at the breakfast buffet as possible and casting suspicious glances at the other.

Two followed Heero to the buffet, got himself a plate and let Heero put all kinds of food on it. Eating was another matter that hadn't been carried out in the collective. All these various new impressions he had gotten during the meals! The different tastes of the food! He had honestly assumed that it was irrelevant which dish he took in – energy supplier was energy supplier after all, wasn't it?

But the mouse au chocolate incident had showed him that there were indeed some differences in quality. Some things – simply tasted better! Two didn't really understand the concept of "tastes better" – for what reason did he feel that some dishes were more pleasant than others? He couldn't comprehend it. But he simply trusted Heero's judgment where his "taste" was concerned – and indeed, all the food he had chosen for him so far had given him a very pleasant feeling.

Eying the various dishes on his plate curiously, Two trotted after Heero towards the table and sat down on a chair directly next to the other. If possible, he always sought out Heero's closeness.

Carefully he began to eat and analyze the taste of the various dishes. Since this action didn't demand his full attention, he observed the other two present persons in addition.

By now, Wufei and Zechs had settled down at the table as well, again as far away from each other as possible, and had begun to eat. Two frowned. Why did those two give each other these glances out of the corner of their eyes all the time? Apparently they both hoped that the other wouldn't notice the glance, because every time Zechs glanced at Wufei, the latter quickly looked away, and the other way round.

Two blinked. Why did they sit so far away from each other? And why didn't they look at each other directly? Was that by any chance another strange human ritual that he didn't know yet? But what was its meaning, then? Those two were friends, just like Heero and Two. But Heero never kept such a great distance from him, if it was avoidable. And Heero didn't avoid Two's glances either. So what was the meaning to the behaviour of the others?

"Don't you want to eat the pancakes, Two?"

Heero's voice interrupted Two's considerations concerning the strange behaviour of the other two. Astonished he turned his head towards Heero and saw that he was looking at him directly. Two only blinked again in astonishment.

"Your pancakes." Heero pointed at Two's plate. Two lowered his eyes. The thoughts about Wufei and Zechs had distracted him so much that he hadn't even noticed that he had paused with the ingestion.

"That tastes good," Heero assured, when Two just continued to glance at his plate silently. Two raised his head again and looked at Heero with a blank expression.

Heero sighed once more, cut off a piece from the syrup-covered pancake and raised the fork directly in front of Two's face. "Open your mouth," Heero encouraged him.

Obediently Two opened his mouth. He knew already what was to follow now. Heero would help him with the ingestion again. He had done that during every meal for the last days. And even though Two was quite able to do it himself, he had also noticed that the food he ingested with Heero's help rated more highly than all the rest of the food. It tasted better.

The door of the dining room opened and with a cheerful "Good morning!" Quatre strolled into the room, closely followed by Trowa, who was quiet as usual. Wufei and Zechs murmured a greeting in return, but Heero ignored the words of the blonde – or he simply didn't notice them. To Two, he appeared to be concentrating on his task very much.

Two didn't reply to the greeting of the blonde either – on the one hand, he was far too occupied with ingesting the food offered by Heero, on the other hand he always felt slightly uncomfortable in Quatre's presence.

Quatre always looked at him like that – out of all the others, he seemed to be lurking the most for Two to show any signs of Duo. And Two had also noticed the mistrusting and sometimes even angry looks that Quatre bestowed on Heero. He knew, of course, that Quatre and Heero were friends, but Two didn't like those looks at all. He would protect Heero – from the Borg, from Relena and, if he had to, even from Quatre.

The thought of the owner of the house made Two check out the room hastily. Fortunately, she was not present – in contrast to all the other occupants Relena wasn't an early riser. Two didn't know why, but Heero seemed to be afraid of Relena. Whenever she entered a room, Heero left said room as fast as humanly possible. And if that wasn't possible, he would try to hide behind Two.

And whenever Relena managed to encircle Heero and force her attention upon him, he screwed up his face, as if he was suffering from unutterable pain. Two couldn't understand how such a simple person could be a danger to Heero, but he would protect his friend from the Princess of Pink nonetheless. Two had picked up this expression from Trowa, and he found it to be extremely fitting.

Two frowned briefly. Maybe it was the colour? Shortly before Two had gone into this house together with the Doctor and Seven of Nine for the first time, Seven had reminded the doctor to readjust Two's ocular. And when Two had finally entered the house, he had been very grateful for it. The large amount of pink he had found was extremely confusing. Possibly it confused Heero, too?

In the meanwhile, Trowa and Quatre had joined them at the table as well, and the breakfast proceeded to be slightly more talkative. Quatre chatted with Zechs, Trowa and Wufei had a quiet discussion about different fighting techniques, only Two and Heero remained silent.

Finally, they concluded the meal and left the dining room gradually. Heero and Two were the first to leave. Two was slightly surprised that Seven hadn't appeared yet. Up to now, the ex-Borg had always joined them for the first meal of the day. Two didn't believe that Seven was still sleeping. Borg, even ex-Borg, needed only very little sleep.

It was more likely that Seven had been working at the Delta Flyer all night long and was still at it. Well, Heero was on his way to the Flyer right now anyway, so Two would be able to verify the correctness of his theory in a minute.

They stepped outside into the garden, and Two looked around and paid attention to his surroundings. Whenever he came out here it was almost impossible for him to conceal his amazement. There was so much so look at! And everything seemed to be changing constantly! It didn't matter how often he came went outside, one minor details were always different than before.

The blades of grass weren't lying in the same direction anymore, because someone had run across the lawn. Or branches of bushes or trees had moved, because the wind had blown through them. And again and again Two discovered plants, which hadn't been there the previous day, and had probably grown overnight. This garden was a constant source of amazement for him – and he didn't grow tired of looking around here.

"Heero!"

Two stopped and glanced around. Quatre and Trowa had just appeared at the terrace and were signalling to them. Heero had stopped as well and was looking at his two comrades. After a couple of quick steps the two had caught up with them.

"Heero," Quatre repeated slightly out of breath, "May we talk to you briefly?"

Heero nodded in agreement and looked at Quatre expectantly.

Quatre cast a quick glance at Two and said, "I meant alone."

Heero frowned. Apparently he seemed unwilling to separate from Two. But then Heero turned towards him and looked at him pleadingly. "Two, would you mind waiting for me? It won't take long. You could look at the garden in the meantime, you always like that so much."

Now Two frowned. He didn't want to be left alone. He didn't want Heero to leave. But then he saw the pleading, almost anxious look of his friend. He knew that if he insisted on it, Heero would stay with him. But he also understood that Heero had to see to his other friends as well, and there was also this thing about the war. Maybe the talk was concerned with this topic.

So finally, Two nodded hesitantly and then watched Heero, Quatre and Trowa slowly moving away from him. Quatre began talking to Heero immediately, and the other shook his head or nodded now and then. Two sighed and then he began wandering around the garden.

* * *

"So?" Quatre asked.

Heero looked at him questioningly.

"Has he remembered anything yet?"

Heero shook his head.

"Heero, that can't be possible! The Doc said that Duo would remember the first fragments after a few days! Now three days have passed already and he remembers nothing!"

"I know that!" Heero snapped und sighed again in frustration. "I don't understand it either, but up to now I haven't noticed any indications that Two is remembering anything."

"Then you have to push him more! Have you even asked yet, whether he remembers? Maybe he remembers, but just doesn't tell us anything!" Quatre sounded as frustrated as Heero felt.

"For what reasons would he do that? Two wouldn't lie to me, and if he was able to remember, he would tell me so," Heero said determined, and then added sharply, "And I definitely won't pressure him or force him any other way to remember! That won't help him fore sure, but just confuse him even more! And that's the last thing we need!"

Quatre gave him a sharp look and said, "I still believe that we should care for him together. He is far too fixated on you, Heero. If he interacts more with us others, maybe then he will be able to remember sooner."

"What are you getting at? That I prevent him from remembering? That I don't want Duo back?" Heero had stopped and was close to shouting at Quatre.

"Do you really?" Quatre looked at Heero provokingly. "You call him Two all the time, even when he himself is not there! And apparently you don't have any difficulty in getting along with Two! He's doing anything you tell him to, as well! Duo would never let you boss him around like that! No wonder you prefer Two! What do you even need Duo for?"

Heero drew a breath sharply. How could Quatre possibly say something like that? He didn't want Duo back? Heero would happily give his right arm – and the left one as well – if it made Duo remember! Furiously he clenched his fists and took a threatening step towards Quatre.

In that moment Trowa interfered. He stepped between the two fighting boys.

"Hey, hey," Trowa said and raised his arms calmingly. "Cut it out. We all want Duo back. Quit fighting each other. It's not helping anyone if you're ripping off each others head!"

Quatre and Heero starred at each other for a moment, then Quatre lowered his head in shame. "I… I'm sorry, Heero. I shouldn't have said that. It's just…" Quatre sighed deeply.

Heero knew exactly what Quatre meant. It was just so frustrating that Two hadn't been making any progress at all since this one giant leap on the first day! At least a teeny-weeny memory that would have been enough for him! Anything that would raise his hope! But Two didn't show any indications for that.

Trowa looked from Quatre to Heero and back again. Then he said, "Maybe we should ask the Doctor. Surely he can give us some advice."

Quatre nodded and moved towards the shuttle with quick steps. Trowa followed a bit slower.

Heero searchingly looked around for Two. He didn't want to miss the talk with the Doctor, but he didn't want to leave Two to himself for too long either. Two, however, didn't appear to be bored. He was kneeling in front of a bed of flowers and fixated a couple of butterflies, which where fluttering above the flowers, with a fascinated expression in his eyes.

Heero allowed himself a small smile before he followed his comrades into the Delta Flyer. Inside he followed the voices into the rear of the shuttle.

"… what can I do for you?" he heard the voice of the Doc.

"It's about Duo," Quatre replied. "You said that he would remember some fragments after one or two days already. But he doesn't. He doesn't remember anything. He's still the same person he was three days ago! What are we supposed do to?"

The Doctor knitted his brow. "He can't remember anything? Are you sure?" He cast a questioning glance at Heero, who nodded.

"That's strange," the EMH said and walked a few steps up and down. "I didn't expect him to remember everything immediately, but fragments of his past should have come back to his mind long ago. Even Seven had had first hazy impressions of her time before the collective after a few days – and in her case that had been decades ago. Hmmm."

Silently, Heero and the other two watched how the Doctor walked up and down for a while longer. Finally he stopped and looked at the three boys again.

"It might be possible that Duo doesn't want to remember."

"What?" Heero and Quatre exclaimed together, and even Trowa let a quiet, surprised sound slip. "Why should he not want to remember?" Quatre added.

"Not consciously. What I mean is that he is suppressing his memories unconsciously. Is it possible… Do you know about any traumatic experience that he might not want to remember?" The Doc glanced at them for a second, before he shook his head helplessly. "Actually, that can't be", he corrected himself, "for this experience must have necessarily taken place relatively shortly before his assimilation, in order to cause such a case of unconscious amnesia. And during that time he couldn't have experienced anything traumatic, right? After all, he was with us all the time back then."

Heero flinched slightly and hoped that nobody had noticed; a traumatic experience shortly before Duo's assimilation? Oh yes, he knew exactly what that experience had been, what it must have been. And he also knew who was responsible for it. He suddenly felt ice cold. It was his fault; it was his fault alone. And he couldn't tell anyone. If it had only concerned himself – but maybe Duo wouldn't want all their friends to know… about… this incident. As long as Heero wasn't certain about that, he wouldn't reveal anything to anyone.

"Oh well," the Doc sighed in that moment, "Just give him some more time. And above all, be patient – don't try and force him to do anything."

All three of them nodded, even though Heero barely raised his head. He clenched his jaw. He would do anything for Duo to be well and happy. And for as long as Duo was Two, Heero would do anything to make Two happy. Even if it took years for Two to become Duo again, Heero would stay with him and help him – and endure it to see Duo every day without being able to voice his feelings.

When he walked out of the Shuttle into the garden, he immediately looked over at the flower bed, where he had last seen Two. But Two wasn't there anymore. And a quick glance through the garden showed him that Two hadn't just walked on to the next flower bed. Where could the ex-Borg have gone to? Concerned, Heero started looking for him.

* * *

By and by, Two had grown bored of watching the butterflies. They had simply flown away, and he had been unable to follow them. So he started looking for something else to captivate him while he continued waiting for Heero.

And so he had finally re-arrived at the inside of the house, where he was now intensively studying the tapestry. The tapestry's structure repeated itself in irregular intervals and Two tried to discover a pattern within these intervals by counting the bumps of the tapestry. He had just arrived at 284,789,897,047 when he was interrupted.

"Ahem!"

Astonished, Two turned around. Relena Peacecraft stood behind him, with her arms crossed, tapping impatiently with her food on the ground and looking at him disapprovingly.

"What are you doing?" she asked with that squawking voice of hers, which shrilled so much in his auditory canals.

"I'm studying the wall covering," Two replied flatly.

Relena snorted snidely. "What else to expect from someone like that," she murmured and added louder, "Have you seen Heero?"

"Yes," Two replied. It seemed as if the hostess didn't like him for some reason, though he didn't know why. The others probably believed that Two didn't get Relena's piercing remarks at all – or was simply unable to comprehend them. Two couldn't make out the reason for these remarks, but he understood them quite well. And he preferred not reacting to them. Relena Peacecraft was irrelevant, and therefore everything she let out was irrelevant, too. Just like that.

"And where is he?" Relena asked impatiently.

Two simply starred at her.

"I asked you something!" Relena barked at him.

Two just continued to stare at her blankly. He knew exactly where Heero was, but he surely wouldn't tell Relena. After all, he had planned to protect Heero from her.

After a few minutes, in which they had just stared at each other in silence, Relena finally gave up. Furiously grumbling to herself she stomped down the hall and called for Pargan with her shrill voice.

In that moment a knock came from the front door. Two looked down the corridor at the large entrance door. It knocked again. Two glanced in the other direction, expecting Pargan to rush over and open the door – like always. Yet, nothing happened – and since Two could still hear Relena's shrill voice in some distance, screeching something that was directed at Pargan, he also assumed that nothing would happen some time soon.

It knocked once more. Two hesitated. Maybe he should open the door? But no one had told him to do it. Carefully he took one step forward, and then he stopped again. What should he do? Was this one of these opportunities Heero had talked about, which required him to make his own decisions?

It knocked again. Whoever was standing in front of this door, they wouldn't give up so soon. Before Two knew it, he had reached the door with a few quick strides. Baffled, he realized that he had indeed come to a decision – completely consciously! And it hadn't even been all that difficult!

Slowly he pushed the handle down and opened the door. Three men were standing outside, appearing rather hunted. One of them had just raised his hand in order to knock once more, but when he noticed that the door was already open he let his hand drop again.

"Sorry to disturb you," the man said and heaved an exhausted sigh, "but we are searching for…" The man broke off and his eyes widened in surprise when his gaze fell on Two.

"Master Duo!" he called out gladly and took a step towards Two.


	30. Chapter 29 – For the Cause

**Title:** Resistance is Futile  
**Authors:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimers & warnings:** see prologue  
**Translator:** Sianna  
**Beta:** Kat

**A/N:** Sorry, no time to say much. Thanks to all who reviewed!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 29 – For the Cause**

Instinctively, Two let go of the door and took two steps back. Who were these men? Why did they call him Master Duo? He assumed that they had to know his alter ego, but what was the meaning of "Master"?

At least about one thing Two could be sure, the men were no Borg. Because that he would have noticed immediately. He and Seven could identify any Borg – in any disguise. But Two remembered that the Gundam pilots had previously been fighting an organisation called OZ. Even though the majority of this organisation had been assimilated by the Borg, some of them could still be human, but obey the orders of the Borg all the same.

Two looked over his shoulder, hoping to see Heero, so that the other would help him in this situation. He almost regretted his decision already. Surely it would have been better if he hadn't opened the door.

"Master Duo," the leader of the small group interrupted his thoughts. "Master Duo, it's so good to see you! Are you all doing well? We have been so worried! Only with our greatest efforts we succeeded in fighting our way through. But we only expected to gain information concerning your place of residence from Miss Relena. We never even dared to hope that we would find you here! Thanks to Allah!"

Two took a closer look at his opposite. It seemed as if the speaker hadn't exaggerated when he had talked about "fighting their way through". The three looked very tired and ragged. Two thought it would be best to find out what the men wanted.

Before he could ask his first question though, the shrieking sound that made up Relena's voice caused him to flinch.

"Duo, how dare you open the door? Will you shake these blokes off! Begging and hawking is not allowed here! It's more than enough that you street rat are living off me!"

In that moment Two didn't know what he should do. Relena had given him a direct order, but everything within him opposed carrying it out. And that was not necessarily only due to the anew insult. He just couldn't understand why Relena was being that way. She seemed to be friends with the others – why should they live here otherwise – but she didn't behave all that friendly. Strange.

"Miss Relena," the speaker of the small group let out in that moment – the other two had only drawn in the air in astonishment on account of the spiteful words. "Miss Relena, you've got to recognize us! It's me, Rashid, and these are Achmed and Hassan. We belong to the Manguanacs. We are looking for Master Quatre."

With a loud, certainly unladylike snort Relena replied, "Servants and suppliers have to use the back entrance, if you don't mind."

Two flinched at this statement. He didn't know what was happening here, but he was sure that it was not exactly courteously how Relena treated these men and himself. And he was also sure that Heero, if he had been here, would have given the girl a piece of his mind again. Even though Heero seemed to be afraid of Relena – or of her voice – he had already reprimanded her a few times when she had behaved like that.

But unfortunately Heero wasn't here. And Two still didn't know what he should do. The men were looking completely shocked at the girl. And on a sudden decision Two made a gesture that invited the men into the house. He couldn't believe that he was just making a decision again – somehow it seemed to be avalanche-like. As soon as one had finally made one decision, more were to follow without fail. How did the humans cope with that during their daily life?

When Relena saw the totally exhausted men cross her threshold, she snorted even louder. "Duo, are you too stupid to follow an order, or are you trying to annoy me on purpose? I begin to regret offering you my hospitality. If it wasn't for my beloved Heero and my brother, I would give orders to throw out everyone of you! Unbelievable!" With these words she turned around and disappeared again – probably in order to give poor Pargan an earful again. Two frowned unconsciously. He didn't like it at all that Relena talked in such a possessive manner about his Heero.

"Master Duo, we didn't mean to cause you trouble."

Two shrugged. "She's always like that. But it doesn't matter, she is irrelevant."

Two thought that he had made out something close to a tired smile on the speaker's face before said man began to speak again, "Master Duo, is it possible to take us to Master Quatre?"

Two nodded in agreement. That he could do and then the others should decide what was behind these men. He guided the newcomers through the entrance hall to the garden, and then to the shuttle. Somewhere there Quatre and the others had to be.

They had just reached the garden when Two saw Heero. In spite of himself, the left corner of his mouth twitched upwards. With quick strides he hurried towards the Wing pilot. He had definitely been separated from his friend for too long today. Additionally, making all those decisions had been strenuous. But now someone else could take care of that.

As soon as he had reached Heero, he stood very closely to him. Somehow, he felt protected when he was close to Heero and that was a nice feeling.

In exactly that moment the men had recognized Quatre, who was just stepping out of the shuttle together with Trowa. An inarticulate scream rose from their throats and they rushed towards the little blonde.

"Master Quatre! Thank Allah!" By now, the leader of the group had reached Quatre, fallen to his knees in front of him and at the same time had drawn him into a fierce embrace. "Oh, Master Quatre. We have been so worried."

Two could see that Quatre's eyes nearly popped out of his head; possibly in fear? Had he made a wrong decision? But then something unexpected happened. Quatre returned the embrace heartily.

"Rashid; why are you here?" the blonde whispered quietly.

"Master Quatre, we failed. Forgive us and our inability."

Quatre helplessly glanced to the side at Trowa – who was standing directly next to him by now and had placed a hand on his shoulder. Two noticed that Trowa briefly squeezed Quatre's shoulder in encouragement. Then Quatre began to talk again.

"Rashid, I don't understand. How did you fail? What am I supposed to forgive you? And where are the others?"

However, before Rashid was able to answer him another voice could be heard. "That are very important questions, Quatre, but I think we shouldn't settle them here in the garden. It would be best to retreat to the Green Saloon," the Doctor explained, who had just stepped out of the shuttle together with Seven.

The newcomers looked the Doctor and Seven up and down in surprise, but Quatre merely nodded and dragged the leader of the men – Rashid, as Two remembered – in the direction of the house. Trowa, the two other men, the Doctor and Seven followed them.

Only Two and Heero were lagging behind a bit. Two looked at his friend questioningly with huge eyes. "Did I make the right decision in taking these men to Quatre?"

Heero seemed to be surprised briefly, but then Two heard him say, "Yes, that was the right decision. These men are with Quatre."

Two couldn't prevent the corners of his mouth from curving upwards slightly. So he had done everything correctly.

"They are friends, then?" When Heero nodded Two was finally reassured. New friends, that was interesting. Even though he wondered why their friends hadn't been with them from the beginning; and while he was at it, why were they here with this Relena? Somehow he wasn't able to comprehend that. But there were some aspects to human behaviour that seemed to be a real mystery to him.

Shortly afterwards they had all settled in the Green Saloon. Two noticed again that the three men had all sat down very closely to Quatre. They probably wanted to be as close to their friend as he always wanted to be to Heero.

A short confusion had been caused by Wufei and Zechs entering the room. Rashid and the others had jumped to their feet immediately and had apparently intended to draw their weapons. They didn't calm down before Quatre told them in a tired voice, "Stop that. He's not with OZ anymore, he's with us now." Rather reluctantly they sat down again and each of them reached for a cup of tee Quatre had poured. Two could see how Zechs slinked away into the most distant corner of the saloon after that. And he wasn't even surprised anymore when Wufei sat down next to him. After all, those two were friends.

Quatre rubbed his knuckles over his temples. Two had never seen this gesture before and immediately tried to imitate it. Maybe that way he would find out what it was for.

Then Quatre began to speak again. "All right, Rashid. Now, without ruffle; what happened?"

The dark-haired man sighed deeply into his cup of tea. "Like I already said, Master Quatre; we failed. A large group of OZ soldiers assaulted us more than a week ago. The attack came as a complete surprise. We weren't prepared for it. Why should we? Neither you nor any of the other Gundam pilots were at the estate. There was no reason to attack us. Nevertheless, they shouldn't have been able to just overrun us like that."

Two could notice Heero flinching next to him. The others in the room seemed to be frozen in shock as well.

Quatre had taken a deep breath. "Please Rashid, describe exactly what happened."

"Master Quatre, I just cannot repeat often enough how very much we regret our failure. It certainly was a large group of OZ and they came as a complete surprise, but still… They practically slaughtered us. That shouldn't have happened. We were 40 Manguanacs, after all! But whatever we tried, we were unable to defeat them. I swear, by the beard of the prophet, that I fired several machine gun rounds at some of the soldiers! But that didn't prevent them from advancing. One after the other died in this battle; hopefully not dishonourable. Master Quatre, you have to forgive us our inability."

"That were Borg. You didn't stand a chance against them. With these kinds of weapons any kind of resistance is futile," Two said. When everyone stared at him with opened mouths he asked himself again why they were so astonished by his statement. After all, he only told the truth.

And something else surprised Two. He could see that some liquid was running out of the corner of Quatre's eyes. How could the blond be damaged; where and how did the injury occur? But for some reason Two thought that now wasn't the right time to ask about that. He intended to do it later, though.

"Does that mean that you are the only ones who managed to escape?" Quatre asked in this moment in a cracked voice, and his whole body began to tremble.

"Yes, Master Quatre. All the others lost their lives while defending the estate. And not just that", the exhausted man tilted his head once more.

Two could see that Quatre was shaking. "What else, Rashid? Don't leave me in the dark any longer."

"I'm so very sorry, Master Quatre. But two of your sisters, Sennia and Kadija, were present during the time of the attack. We didn't manage to save them from those beasts."

Quatre's face had turned ashen by now, and the trembling was growing worse, as Two noticed. The blonde seemed to be leaning into Trowa with his last ounce of strength.

"Only the three of us managed to flee. And after that we didn't know what to do. OZ had found out that you've got something to do with the Gundams. At first, we attempted to go and see you at the safe house and tell you about the events. But when we arrived there, we saw that a fight had taken place there as well. You were gone; no sign of the Gundams anymore and the whole interior was destroyed. We were prepared for the worst. And those confounded scientists, who dragged you into this fight; we couldn't get a hold of them either. After long considerations it occurred to us to go and see Miss Relena. We thought that she possibly might know Master Heero's place of residence. We hoped to be able to get in touch with you again that way."

In that very moment something inside of Quatre seemed to break. "Those thrice damned, soulless Borg; they killed my sisters! Those bastards! And it's my fault alone! They were after me!" he yelled in the highest pitch. For a short amount of time he buried his head into Trowa's shoulder. Two wondered whether the water was still running out of Quatre's eyes.

Then, after a few moments – during which Trowa had stroked his friend's back – Quatre's head jerked upwards again. "The Borg was after us! They knew about my people because of…," he didn't continue, but his piercing gaze suddenly stroked Two, who felt uncomfortable immediately.

"Shhhh, Quatre, stop these accusations. That won't get us anywhere," Trowa said.

However, his words didn't seem to calm the blonde at all. "How could I stop; they all died because of me! They all died because the Borg do honestly think us a threat. And all of it wouldn't have happened if Duo hadn't been…"

With a sharp, piercing sound to his voice that Two had never heard from Heero before he joined in the conversation. "Don't you dare blaming Duo for this! It wasn't his free will to provide the Borg with this information!"

"Oh no, I don't blame Duo!" Quatre returned in venomously. "I blame you alone! You were the one who insisted on this mission, even though it was doomed to failure from the beginning! You were the one who provoked Duo until he broke away from the formation and was assimilated! You damned, ice-cold bastard! And what are you planning to do now, pampering me from front to back so that I forget about the death of my sisters?"

Two's head whirled from one side to the other while he tried to watch the two opponents. He only understood half of what was going on. On the one hand it was interesting to find out more about his mysterious alter ego. But he didn't understand why the friends were yelling at each other now. It didn't seem right to him. Nor did he want to listen to it anymore. Desperately he jumped to his feet and ran through the door outside into the garden. He thought that he heard a desperate "Two!" from Heero, but even that didn't stop him. He just wanted to get out of there.

After several minutes Two had calmed down again a little bit. He sat down at his favourite spot near the pond and watched the swimming fish. Today was not such a nice day. He had believed that it was a good thing to make own decisions, but apparently it only resulted in adversity. The system of the Borg was probably better after all, carrying out orders was simpler. He just wasn't able to cope with all these confusing human emotions. He longed for the peace of his Borg existence. Back then, he hadn't known any emotions, and it had been so much easier. In that moment he suddenly felt so very lonely. There were no voices and Heero also wasn't with him. And for the first time he didn't want Heero to be with him either.

"Two," he heard a gentle voice in that moment.

Without turning around, he replied, "Are they still fighting, Seven?"

The tall woman came closer yet and after a short hesitation she sat down next to him. "That wasn't a fight, Two. Quatre had just been completely overwhelmed by his pain."

"But he's blaming me and Heero. That's true. And he's right."

"No, Two, he isn't. Deep down inside him he knows exactly that Duo – that you – were unable to influence what information you provided the Borg with. He just needs some time to accept the pain of his loss. Then he'll be able to think logically again. I bet you that he will apologize to you very soon."

Two continued to stare at the water. "Did that happen the way Quatre described it? Did Heero order this mission? Did Duo… did I break away from the formation? Why did I do something so stupid? Is Heero just taking care of me out of pity?"

Two felt Seven firmly gripping both his shoulders and turning him towards her. "Two, stop blaming yourself."

"But Quatre said…"

"Quatre is not all that objective at the moment. The order to attack the Borg came from Dr. J and the other four scientists. You didn't have a choice. You had to do that."

"But that was insane; resistance against the Borg with such primitive weapons is futile!"

"The scientists didn't believe our information. They thought they knew everything better. If the Doctor and I had been at the safe house, we could have stopped this madness, but that way Heero only did what he has always done, carrying out J.'s order. And you all agreed to this battle. I don't know why Duo broke away from the formation. But Two, in the end that didn't influence the Borg. They would have attacked your Gundams in any case. And in fact it was good that Duo was being closer to the cube than the rest, that way only Duo was assimilated and we were at least able to save the others."

Two said nothing for a moment. He could accept Seven's logic, but something was still eating at him.

Seven seemed to notice that, for she suddenly went on talking. "And as far as the other matter is concerned, of course Heero feels he's to blame for Duo's assimilation, he had been in charge of the attack, after all. But don't think for one second that he is taking care of you just because of his guilty feelings. It was absolutely wrong of Quatre to imply something like that."

"But why is he taking care of Two?"

The woman beside him seemed to hesitate for a second, and then she said, "Because Heero is your friend. He is Duo's friend, too. And you know what friendship means, don't you, Two?"

He nodded shortly. She was right. Heero and Two were friends and friends helped each other. That was exactly what Heero had told him. Suddenly he felt as if an incredibly heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He didn't know why this statement exactly meant so much to him, but it did.

Seven had stood up by now. She bent down briefly and held out her hand to him. "Come on, we should go back to the others. They'll be missing you already."

Two grasped the offered hand and let him be pulled to his feet. He didn't want to be separated from Heero any longer.

When they entered the Green Saloon again, Two realized immediately that the situation wasn't as tense anymore as it had been earlier. Heero and Quatre were even sitting next to each other, with their heads stick together in conversation. Two was glad to see that the two of them weren't yelling at each other anymore.

The others had barely noticed their arrival, when Quatre had jumped to his feet already and was running towards him. Two didn't know what to do at first. His confusion increased even further when the blonde drew him into a firm embrace. Usually Two could only stand physical contact from Heero and, to a small extent, from Seven, but somehow he knew that it would hurt Quatre very much if he pulled back now, and he didn't want that. Furthermore, he was rather glad that everything had calmed down.

"Two, I'm so very sorry! Please, don't take my words from earlier on seriously, I was simply too dazed by my loss in order to think straight! I know that you are not responsible for any of the things that happened. If anyone is guilty, then it's the Borg Queen alone, nobody else! Forgive me, please!"

Two was slightly helpless again. He looked at Heero to tell him what he should do in this situation. But sadly he couldn't read the answer in Heero's cobalt blue eyes. Since nothing else came to his mind, he simply copied the movement Trowa had made earlier and stroked Quatre's back. Somehow that didn't even seem to be enough for him. Therefore, he added very slowly, "It's all right, I forgive you."

Quatre finally lifted his face and looked him into the eyes. Two noticed that the blonde's eyes were still losing liquid. He seemed to be defect indeed, the Doctor might want to repair that. Who knew how much liquid Quatre could lose before something got broken permanently?

"Thanks, Two. That means a great deal to me."

Two decided that the physical contact with Quatre had lasted for long enough by now. Therefore, he broke off the embrace and sought out Heero's closeness immediately. Here he was able to breathe freely again.

Curiously he had a look around the room. There weren't as many persons present anymore as before.

Trowa noticed his look and explained, "Quatre sent Rashid and the others off to sleep. They were totally exhausted. Tonight they will surely be able to deliver a more detailed report to us. Wufei and Zechs went training again."

Two nodded his head. Then he thought briefly that Wufei and Zechs were busy with training quite often. He wondered if they were giving each other such strange looks again at the same time.

Heero briefly nudged his shoulder. "I was worried when you just ran off like that. But Seven said that I should have it out with Quatre first before searching for you."

Two noticed again how the corners of his mouth were trying to tug upwards. He didn't know exactly why Heero was causing this urge within him again and again. It had to be a side effect of their friendship. "Everything's all right, Heero." Yes, exactly, everything was all right again. Suddenly Two himself was surprised that he had felt so funny earlier. But here next to Heero he only felt secure and comfortable. Nothing could get to him here.

He had barely finished this thought when Relena entered the room. Two shuddered instinctively and he noticed again how Heero flinched and moved closer to him.

"Heero, I immediately demand an explanation as to why Quatre's shabby servants are being placed in my best guestrooms! Without informing me about it! After all, this is still my house and I have no use for even more scum! Besides, you are definitely taking too much care of Duo. You're always sticking to this street rat Maxwell, you even hand-feed him during the meals, but me you're avoiding!" Her voice had taken on this shrill alert tone again, which hurt Two so much.

Two could notice clearly that Heero's hands were shaking and that he was close to give Relena a verbal roasting. But Quatre, whose face had turned red immediately, beat him to it. "Relena, my men are no scum and they've been through something terrible!" the little one burst before Heero could even open his mouth.

"I've seen how ragged they were when they arrived and only scum is running around like that. I demand them to leave my house immediately. Or I will inform Marshall Noventa that you are hiding here!" With these words she turned around and stormed out.

"Shit!" Trowa let out.

Heero had clenched both fists. "This… this… this pink monster!" he growled through clenched teeth. "I could strangle her!"

"And I'd love to help you with it," Quatre let out.

The Doctor raised his hands calmingly. "Come on now, hold your horses. In her twisted way she's even right to some extent. We are guests here, it is her house. And we don't treat her all that nicely."

"But she's not treating us all that hospitably either," Quatre let out again. "She insults Two all the time, and now she's pulling my people to pieces and threatens to give our position away."

The Doctor had put on his astonishing grin again. Two looked at him in fascination. "Even more reasons to calm her down again a little bit. So, what can we do?"

"Only one can manage that, and that is Heero," Trowa could be heard.

"Hn!" Heero growled in response.

"Perfect. All right then, Heero, accept your mission and calm down our little princess," the Doctor ordered.

Heero lowered his head and turned towards the door with still clenched fists. Two attempted to follow him out of habit, but the Doctor called him back, "Two, you'd better stay here. You are not exactly one of the persons Relena would want to see right now."

"But Heero shouldn't be going all on his own either," Trowa objected again. "Otherwise, we could end up with a strangled hostess. Since I am currently still standing rather far down on her shit list, I should probably go as well."

His mouth wide opened, Two watched his friend leave the room. Poor Heero. Surely he would find Relena in one of these horrible pink-coloured rooms. And that when Heero was reacting so sensitively to this colour.

That thought gave Two an idea. He turned to the EMH. "Doctor, couldn't you adjust Heero's eyes so that pink isn't hurting him anymore? Just like you did with Two's ocular? Heero is so very afraid of this colour."

Two couldn't understand at all why the Doctor and Quatre erupted into loud laughter in response to his question. Even Seven was grinning to herself. After all, it would help Heero if he was unable to see this horrible colour, and maybe one could also adjust his ears somehow, so that the shrill frequency of Relena's voice would be dimmed or even tuned out completely. Without noticing it, Two stick out his lower lip and didn't understand why his friends weren't taking him seriously.

* * *

It had been a long day. Heero had successfully completed his important mission and Relena didn't insist on Rashid and the others leaving the house anymore. In order to achieve that, poor Heero had been forced to eat lunch with Relena all on his own. Two hadn't liked that at all, because now Heero hadn't been able to help him with the ingestion.

Later that day they had had a conference again. Rashid had reported further details of the attack and in exchange they had explained to the Manguanacs who the Borg were and what aims they had.

Two had only partly been listening. Nothing really new had been told, after all. He'd been more occupied with sitting as closely to Heero as possible, in order to try and make up for the lost time at lunch.

Then all of them finally had begun retreating to their rooms. Even though Two was exhausted after these strange new emotions of the day, there was still something missing somehow. Then an idea came to him. "Would you brush my hair, Heero?"

Usually they only carried out this ritual in the mornings after the awakening, but right now Two wanted to feel Heero's calming hands combing through his hair. Heero had no objections against Two's request and so they quickly ended up in their usual position and Heero freed Two's hair from the braid. Slowly and gently he let the brush glide through the mass.

Two sighed. That felt so good. It probably was the reason why his alter ego even wore his hair in such an inefficient way. Surely Heero had done this a thousand times already. They really had to be very close to each other as friends. Certainly Heero had been taking care of Duo in such a self-sacrificing manner as well. Two could see this picture vividly in front of his inner eye.

Out of a sudden, Two felt a stabbing pain in his chest. He placed both his hands on the upper part of his body as if he wanted to protect himself. He was breathing very quickly. What was that? Was he hurt? Where did this terrible pain come from?

Heero had dropped the brush immediately. With panic in his voice he reached for Two's shoulder. "Two, what is it?"

"Pain… in my chest… dunno," Two stammered.

His friend embraced him immediately. "It's all right, Two. Draw and release your breath very slowly. You can't be hurt. Is something wrong with your heart? Do you want me to call the Doctor?" With every calming word Heero had gently caressed his hair.

Two noticed that the pain was easing already. And with the help of Heero's efforts he also managed to breathe calmly again. The tight steel band that had seemed to enclose his rib cage for a short amount of time was gone. Two didn't understand what had just happened.

But he saw no reason to go to the Doctor anymore. He was tired. "Everything's all right again. Heero doesn't have to worry about Two," he reassured his friend.

Heero caressed his hair once more. "But I'm worried about you when you aren't well, Two. That's what friends are for. All right, we won't call the Doctor anymore tonight. But tomorrow you are going to get examined first thing in the morning."

Two nodded in agreement. "Can we then go to sleep now?"

"All right, Two." Heero rose from the bed and quickly went into the bathroom.

Two had climbed into bed by now and was waiting impatiently for his friend to come out again. When Heero lay down next to him, Two quickly rolled towards him and laid his head on the other's chest. Today he didn't want to wait for them to take up this comfortable position during the night. He wanted to hold Heero in his arms now.

Heero seemed to jump shortly in surprise, but then the body beneath Two relaxed. With a far-reaching movement of his arm Heero turned off the light. Then he said, "Good night, Two."

But as tired as he was, Two still had to ask something important. "Heero?"

"Hn?"

"This morning, while he had been so upset, Quatre's eyes lost liquid. Is he defect? Why did that happen?"

"That's called crying, Two, it's completely normal. Humans do that all the time."

"But why?"

"Humans cry when they are sad or in pain."

Two briefly thought about his strange concept. "Has Heero cried before?" he then asked.

At first he didn't receive and answer, but then he could hear a very quiet "Yes."

"When did Heero cry?"

A deep sigh followed. "I cried when the Borg took you away from me."

Two frowned. "Heero surely means when Duo was assimilated by the Borg."

Two could feel that the boy beneath him was shaking his head vehemently. "No, when you were taken away from me by the Borg."

Two continued to lie awake in the dark for a long time, thinking about these words.


	31. Chapter 30 – Cause and Effect

**Title: **Resistance is Futile  
**Authors:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer & warnings:** see prologue

**A/N:** Thanks to all who read an review!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 30 – Cause and Effect**

Trowa leaned back into his shuttle seat and tried to relax. Everything had happened so fast. None of them had expected the scientists to get in touch with them and order them to virtually drop everything, so that they could come to their hiding place.

But if you got right down to it, Trowa thought that it was a welcome distraction. The whole group had been very tense. The mock attack on the Borg, which made Zechs run up and down like an imprisoned tiger. The actual mission of the Doctor and Seven, who wanted to investigate this strange place in space. The realization that the Borg Queen was staying on earth and maybe could be defeated. All that had made everyone of them – except for Two maybe – nervous.

And then, when Rashid, Achmed and Hassan had reached their hiding place with the terrible news yesterday, the mood had switched completely. Trowa had only seen Quatre lose his balance like this once – and he didn't like to think back to the events concerning the Zero System, if possible. It had taken him hours yesterday evening to calm Quatre down.

The little blonde had been totally desperate because of all the self-reproaches. Although he had blamed Heero during his angry outburst, he inwardly still accused himself of everything. Trowa didn't even know how often his friend had repeatedly cursed himself yesterday for not having thought about warning the Manguanacs and his family.

That was complete nonsense, of course. Trowa had asked Rashid for the exact times. The attack had occurred shortly after they had been saved by the Doctor and Seven. Even if they had been able to warn Quatre's family at that time – which hadn't been the case, since the Borg could have located them through a radio message – the Manguanacs still wouldn't have managed to flee in time. It was a near-miracle anyway that three of them had successfully escaped. And if you got right down to it, they could almost be glad that the others had been killed and not assimilated. Even though Trowa almost felt like a traitor to think that.

But all these logical arguments didn't help Quatre to overcome his guilty feelings. It was totally getting Quatre down that he hadn't even thought about warning his family. And he hadn't settled down until they had contacted all his other sisters yesterday. Apparently the Borg hadn't been after his family explicitly, but after his fierce Manguanacs. Sennia and Kadija had probably been more or less incidental victims of this conflict, because they had been staying with Quatre's bodyguards.

In addition to these guilty feelings Quatre was also chastising himself for the way he had treated his friends in the first moment of pain. He deeply regretted it that he had blamed Duo and Heero. And that his outburst had completely confused poor Two. Two really wasn't to blame. Quatre regretted deeply that he had reproached a "child", who was just about to discover everything around him – and watched butterflies as if they were the eighth world wonder – for something like that. He felt like a heartless monster because of it and Trowa had almost been unable to calm him down.

It certainly had helped somewhat that Heero hadn't totally freaked out and had made it up with Quatre almost immediately after a few words from Trowa. But the startled expression on Two's face when he had fled from the accusations was nagging on the blonde enormously. To make things worse, his friend seemed to be convinced that he had now driven Two away from him for good.

And that when he had already been suffering from Two's aloofness towards him. But unlike Quatre, Trowa didn't see a problem in Two closing himself off from them a little bit. The ex-Borg had hooked up more to Heero. And since the Wing pilot was looking after Two heart-warming, it was ok like that. Possibly it was even the best of all solutions. Heero seemed to be the only one of them who had no problems with Two as Two. Trowa imagined that it couldn't be easy for Two to deal with them, since all of them – and he didn't exclude himself – were searching every gesture and every word for signs of Duo.

Trowa knew that Heero wanted Duo back as well; too clearly he had Heero's condition in mind, when Duo had still been with the Borg. Still knew exactly which desperate rescue attempts Heero had attempted to carry out. That he was taking care of Two touchingly and treating him as an independent person had nothing to do with that.

And basically Trowa was delighted that it was Heero out of all persons, who was looking after Two. He knew exactly how much that would mean to Duo. Duo had always imagined that beneath the ice-cold shell of the perfect soldier there was a caring person. Had always announced that someday he would manage to break through this shell and free Heero from the inhuman conditioning of this "thrice damned bastard" – as Duo preferred to call J.

And he had been right. He had succeeded – even though the way had been rather "unorthodox". All that had been necessary was Duo's assimilation by the Borg, and the perfect soldier had shattered to pieces within seconds. Heero was still the most deadly opponent one could have, but the ice-cold killing machine didn't exist anymore. And Trowa couldn't say that he missed it.

It could have been worse; it could very well have been Duo's death, which caused this transformation. It was probably still best this way. They had freed Duo and over short or long Two would remember his previous life – Trowa had no doubts about that. He had been in a similar situation and Quatre's self-sacrificing care had helped him. For Duo it would be the same with Heero.

Still, this little trip to the scientists to get their new Gundams was surely good in order to calm down all these enraged emotions a little bit. Although – Trowa allowed himself to give Heero a small glance – maybe they should have left the Wing pilot with Relena. Apparently, J and Heero didn't get along with each other anymore, now that the latter took the liberty to disobey orders.

On the other hand they couldn't have left Heero alone with Relena and Zechs. There were some problems one didn't have to bring on. And maybe Heero was a little bit calmer this time. Trowa had to smile again slightly when he saw the Wing pilot squeezing Two's hand, who was really excited about his "first" shuttle flight.

Finally they had reached the landing place in front of the scientists' hiding place. After they had all disembarked Two looked around curiously. This trip truly seemed to be a lot of fun for him.

Two seemed fascinated with the trees and attempted to run over to the edge of the clearing when Heero stopped him. The codgers of scientists surely wouldn't like to wait just because Two had never seen such huge trees.

This time the entrance to the hiding place opened within a few moments after their arrival and they were able to set off to J and the others.

When they finally reached the main room, all five scientists were standing in a row in front of them. J screwed up his face when he noticed Seven and the Doctor. Trowa wondered what he had imagined how they should come here without their Gundams and without help from Seven and the Doc? But maybe good Dr. J just meant that they should have left the "strangers" outside.

Seven gave J a look that was a credit to Heero's deathglare. She still didn't seem to have forgiven the scientists their fatal orders. And rightly so!

The scientists apparently hadn't learned anything from the last events and let J be their speaker again.

Unimpressed by Seven's Look – but maybe he just hadn't noticed it yet – he stared at his protégé and Two. The braided boy didn't seem to feel all that comfortable in these foreign surroundings and was hiding halfway behind Heero. You could also say, of course, that Heero was standing protectively in front of Two. Depending on how you looked at it.

Two could see how Heero clenched his fists and tried to breathe very slowly. Heero had had to promise the others before their departure to keep his cool with J this time. After all, it wouldn't get them anywhere. They solely wanted to fetch their Gundams.

With a disdainful snort that would've done Relena credit, J finally began to talk. "Ah, I see that you've brought Pilot 02 back again. The whole upset was for nothing, of course. These ominous Borg can't be that bad. I should've known that 02 would only cause unnecessary trouble."

A loud crunch resounded within the laboratory. Trowa flinched shortly. He regretted that he hadn't bet Wufei after all. They hadn't even arrived a minute ago and Heero had already broken J's nose. He would have won hands down!

J gave a few screams of pain and cursed Heero. The whole time while the EMH was fixing his nose he complained about Heero's insubordination. Heero, however, stared at him with ice-cold eyes. He apparently wasn't afraid of his instructor anymore and obviously had no respect either. J had to finally comprehend this development or his nose would end up as pudding sooner or later.

Seven had stepped beside Heero and had put her hand on his shoulder. She just said "Heero," and made sure that he didn't get worked up any further.

"He's not to talk about Duo like that," Heero justified himself briefly and then looked at his former instructor coldly again.

Two seemed slightly confused about the events. "What has Heero done?" he asked curiously.

"He broke my, his instructor's, nose!" J got worked up again while he was carefully touching the freshly healed nose.

"Why?" followed Two's favourite question.

J turned dangerously red. He seemed to be close to a choleric fit.

But before he could say something Wufei threw in, "Because he deserved it."

Nodding Two acknowledged this answer.

Now, however, J really let it out. "I'm sick of this constant insubordination! You will all yield to our orders solely again and return to your actual aim – the destruction of OZ! I won't tolerate it any longer that all of you – and especially Heero – behave like a horde of immature teenagers! If you can't do that, you'll have to resume your training here!" The other scientists nodded in agreement. All of them didn't seem to like it that the Gundam pilots were evading their orders.

Seven released Heero's shoulder and moved towards the raving man. Trowa couldn't resist a little smile at that sight. With this look the woman had already intimidated the great Colonel Marquise in next to no time. It seemed to be the same for J, who unconsciously moved a step backwards.

"Considering their age, these 'boys' are amazing and intelligent fighters. And they've understood something that you ridiculous figures still refuse to see. OZ isn't a problem anymore. OZ is history. Mankind as a whole find themselves up against an opponent that you can't hold a candle to. You still believe that your antediluvian weapons can achieve something against the Borg. How can you possibly be that arrogant and blind? Your misjudgement resulted in Duo being assimilated. Because of that the Borg gained a tactical advantage and discovered our presence too early. Humans lost their lives because of that. I'd suggest that you shut up now and keep your strange views to yourself."

In the first moment J didn't seem to know how he should react. But a look at Heero's clenched fists and Seven's piercing deathglare was enough for him to keep his mouth shut.

Then Prof. G took a few steps towards Two. "Duo, it's good to see you again."

Two peered out from behind Heero's shoulder curiously. Then his face brightened. "Heero, why does one of the men have a nose out of steel? Is he afraid that you'll break it?"

Trowa could hardly stop himself from laughing out loud. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see that it was the same for Wufei and Quatre. Two's naïve questions managed to make one laugh in any situation, no matter how tense.

G stopped his movement. "What's it with this question? Why is he behaving like that?"

Before Heero was able to react to that – in one way or the other – Trowa and the others tried to explain to G as fast and as simple as possible that Duo wasn't entirely Duo anymore.

"But he will be able to remember again?" G asked after all explanations. Trowa even thought that he saw something like real concern on his face. Luckily not all of their mentors were such thrice damned assholes like J.

After the EMH had confirmed this, G seemed to be slightly more relaxed again. But in return, J began to act the big shot again. He started a long monologue on how irresponsible it was to leave one of their precious Gundams to Duo in his condition. And when he then also threw in that Duo wasn't worth anything without his memory and that they should've never freed him, Trowa was only glad that he and Wufei had already stepped in between Heero and the crazy doctor at the beginning of the fit.

Merely for that reason Heero had actually managed to listen to all that without strangling J. Trowa really asked himself whether J wasn't related to Relena in any way. In what kind of an out-of-touch-with-reality world did one have to live not to notice that such an outburst was virtually suicide?

J had just drawn a breath in order to spit out more tirades when G interrupted him. "Oh, hold your tongue already, J Deathscythe is my baby and I've always believed Duo to be the best suited pilot. We'll carry out a few tests and training simulations now, and if Two has the same reflexes as Duo, the matter is settled for me. Furthermore, unlike you I've never had such problems with my protégé!" With these words he turned around and instructed Two to follow him into the rear of the laboratory.

Trowa considered the idea about the tests and training simulations not a bad idea. That way they would find out fastest whether Two – however unconsciously – still remembered his abilities as a pilot. Trowa did hope that Two was still as good as before. After the… Zero incident… he himself had still known how he had to fly a Gundam. These skills had probably been beaten into all of their heads too profoundly by the training.

They all arranged themselves around the simulation console. Two glanced at Heero unsurely once more, "If Two can fly that, can he then protect Heero from the Borg?"

Heero looked at the longhaired boy encouragingly, "Yes, Two, then the two of us can fight together as partners against the Borg."

Satisfied, Two nodded and sat down at the console.

J snorted disdainfully again. "Partners. This thrice cursed street rat can't be an adequate partner for my perfect soldier."

Heero had turned around towards his former mentor as quick as a flash, the fists clenched again. This time Seven blocked his path. "I've really been patient with you, little man," she said in an ice-cold voice. Quatre giggled at this sentence. "But if you don't finally quit letting out nonsense now, I'll break your nose myself."

Trowa and the others had all watched fascinated how Seven stared J into the ground. But suddenly they got distracted from the sight by a panicked scream from Heero. "Doctor!" he shouted and immediately everyone turned around towards him and Two again.

The latter was sitting squatted on his seat and pressed the hands against his chest. His face was contorted with pain and he seemed to have great problems with breathing.

"Quick, Doctor, Two can't breathe!" Heero added unnecessarily.

The EMH had grabbed his medical scanner immediately and had joined Two. "What is it?" he asked calmly.

"Pain… in my chest," Two panted strenuously.

Heero, who was standing next to the longhaired boy and stroking his arm calmingly, added, "That has happened once already, yesterday evening. It's all right, Two."

"Hm…" the EMH murmured. He examined Two extensively with his device. Then he folded up the scanner and injected the ex-Borg something. "That will help you to breathe easier," he assured the boy.

"What is it, Doctor? Is Two hurt? Did something go wrong when the implants were removed?" Heero seemed to be totally devastated.

"No need to worry, my boy," the hologram assured. "There's no physical cause for this pain and the shortness of breath. Everything is normal."

Trowa could see how the Doctor and Seven were exchanging indefinable looks.

"But… but why is Two in pain, then?" Heero demanded to know, while he continued to stroke Two's arm calmingly and the other leaned into him.

"Probably only the excitement. But in order to reassure you we can examine him once more in more detail later on at our hiding place."

"Thank you, Doctor," Heero burst out.

Trowa couldn't shake off the feeling that something else was still brewing. The EMH and Seven had exchanged such strange looks again.

When the agitation had settled down again after a few moments, Two began with the simulations. It became clear very soon that he hadn't forfeited any of his abilities at all. On the contrary, his manoeuvres and reflexes were better than ever before. Better, no, that was still an understatement. He was perfect now.

Everyone seemed to be taken with the result. The scientists were quite amazed. Two merely glanced at Heero sheepishly and asked whether he had been good.

The Wing pilot gave the long haired boy a small smile while helping him out of the console seat. Trowa thought that the smile suited the Japanese very well. "Two, you were better than good, you were excellent."

"Will Two then become Heero's partner now?"

"There's no doubt about it, Two. We are partners."

"Unbelievable, this improvement of the reflexes!" J sounded off in this moment. Trowa flinched immediately; he had a really nasty foreboding. "Hardly believable, but this strange assimilation has turned this disobedient street rat into a perfect soldier! And his horrible cheeky personality has vanished as well! Maybe we should have given him to the Borg earlier."

A loud, by now far too familiar crunch resounded within the laboratory again. A feeling of déjà vu stole up on Trowa when he saw how J was convulsing and screaming with pain, holding the hands in front of his nose protectively again.

Heero, however, appeared to be quite calm this time. Instead of continuing to go for his former mentor, he only tugged Two at his arm and said, "Come on, we'll go to the hangar now to get our Gundams and then we'll leave this inhospitable place."

Somehow, that seemed to be a good idea. Trowa grabbed Quatre's arm and tugged him in the direction of the hangar as well. Wufei followed them on their heals.

He could see how Seven and the EMH proceeded to the entrance, in order to get to the Delta Flyer again.

Appalled, J cried out again. "Doctor, you haven't treated me yet! I'm in pain!" he expressed his outrage.

The EMH just looked over his shoulder once more before they left the laboratory, "I may be forced by my programming and by the Hippocratic Oath to help any injured and sick persons, but stupidity is not a sickness. For this pain you've only yourself to blame. Maybe you'll finally learn from it."

Trowa had to laugh the whole way back to Relena's mansion.


	32. Chapter 31 – Lessons

**Title:** Resistance is futile  
**Authors:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer & warnings:** see prologue  
**Translator:** Sianna  
**Beta:** Linda

**A/N:** sorry for the long wait. we have a new beta now and the next chapter will be up a lot faster, definitely!

* * *

**Chapter 31 – Lessons**

Two kept a close eye on Zechs Marquise. The man's behaviour seemed to be extremely strange and unusual to him – none of the others had behaved like this so far – and Two was eager to learn even more about human behaviour so he observed every movement Zechs made.

About half an hour ago they had all been standing in the garden and watching the Delta Flyer setting off with Seven of Nine and the Doctor for its exploratory mission. Zechs' men had reported on their departure earlier already. They had the task of distracting the Borg after all and would be waiting for Seven's sign, ready to take the offensive.

Since then Zechs had been pacing up and down in the Green Salon, without pausing one single time or sitting down. Two was downright fascinated. What was the meaning of such behaviour? It had to be a ritual or something similar, since Zechs' movements were very precise and seemed to be following a very particular sequence of actions.

Zechs always walked exactly four steps in one direction, before he turned exactly 180° degrees around and paced those four steps back again. He then repeated the whole thing. While doing this, he muttered unintelligible words and half sentences to himself. Two was hardly able to avert his gaze – only doing so in order to observe the reactions of the four pilots, which were at least equally interesting for Two.

For the others seemed to be just as fascinated by this as Two. Even though Heero, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei were talking quietly about their new Gundams and their improvements, they were still glancing at Zechs constantly. However, Two had noticed that those glances did differ from each other.

Wufei's glances were actually almost the same ones that he always gave Zechs when he thought that the other wouldn't notice them. Full of admiration, although some concern seemed to mix in them now. Quatre looked concerned, too, but in addition something else seemed to be in his gaze. Two was unable to name it though.

Trowa, on the other hand, was entirely concerned – though it didn't seem to be directed at Zechs all that much, but rather at Quatre, as Two noticed after some time. This realization held him occupied for a few minutes – why was Trowa's attention directed at Quatre instead of Zechs, who was the one actually carrying out this strange ritual?

However, Two didn't arrive at a conclusion, so he postponed answering this question until later. His gaze traveled to Heero, who, in contrast to the other three pilots, definitely didn't show any concern regarding Zechs. Whenever Heero glanced over at Zechs, he frowned and almost looked angry at the tall blonde man. Two sighed. He still had a lot to learn about human behaviour.

"Zechs, boy, will you finally stop running up and down like a rabid weasel and sit down! I'll get dizzy if I have to continue watching you!"

Two turned his attention to the seventh attendant in this room. Howard sat facing them, wrapped in a screamingly colourful shirt as always – which strangely didn't have the same painful effect as Relena's pink appearance, as Duo had noticed – and tiredly shook his head at Zech's behaviour.

Zechs stopped mid-track. "What?" he asked glancing over at Howard.

Howard rolled his eyes. "If you carry on like that, you're going to wear a hole into the floor. You've probably run up and down here a hundred times already by now!"

"361.75 times," Two threw in.

"What?" Both Howard and Zechs looked over at him questioningly.

"He has run up and down 361.75 times, which is equivalent to exactly 1447 steps," Two explained.

Zechs stared at him, his mouth opened.

"You've been counting?" Quatre asked Two flabbergasted.

Two blinked in surprise. "Of course," he announced. When he noticed the astonished looks of the others, he turned to Heero. "Was that a mistake? Aren't you allowed to do that?" he asked unsurely.

"No, no, that's not it," Heero hurried to assure him, "It's just, you haven't kept an eye on him all the time, so how have you been able to count every single step?"

"I don't need my whole attention in order to carry out something that simple," Two explained and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He didn't like it at all that everyone was staring at him.

A small laugh from Howard's direction drew all attention to him. "You're really something very special, I've always known that," he said and smiled broadly at Two.

Zechs merely shook his head and resumed his hike, which made Howard heave a deep sigh.

"Do you really have to do that?" he asked and threw a suffering look at Zechs.

Zechs stopped again. "I hate that!" he exclaimed.

Two looked at him perplexed. Zechs hated it? But why was he doing it then? Or didn't he mean his hike through the room at all? Two looked around astonished, but no one except for him seemed to have difficulties in comprehending Zech's declaration.

Howard nodded his head knowingly. "We understand that, but can't you please sit down quietly? You're making all of us totally nuts."

Zechs threw an angry look at him. "How can you expect me to sit here quietly and twiddle my thumbs while my men are out there without me and having to fight against the Borg? And I can't even keep in touch with them via radio and back them up that way, because the Borg would be able to trace the radio connection and detect us here! That's just frustrating! I'm going to blow a fuse if I don't get to do something!"

Zech's outburst had secured him the entire attention of everyone present. And Two finally realized why Zechs was so enraged. He didn't have a task to fulfill, and therefore he was so tense. That was something that Two could understand. He himself also always felt very fidgety when he had nothing to do. He just wasn't used to it – as a drone he'd always had some task or another to handle, he hadn't known something like inactivity. For this reason Two always concentrated particularly on human behaviour when he had nothing else to do. That way he could avoid inactivity.

Howard thoughtfully looked at Zechs, who had thrown himself into an armchair with a frustrated sigh. Eventually, he nodded and rose.

"I can understand that, Zechs. I've got a task for you. I need to return to my ship, who knows what the guys have gotten up to by now. What would you say about escorting me? It's indeed highly unlikely that I'll be attacked on the way, but better not take any risks. And that way you definitely would have something to do and wouldn't need to sit around here and twiddle your thumbs."

Zechs looked up at Howard in surprise, but before he was able to give any kind of reply to that, Wufei stood up and walked over to Howard and Zechs with a few quick steps.

"That's an excellent idea, Howard. I'll come with you, too!" Wufei announced.

"Well, if Chang is accompanying you I'll hardly need to be there as well," Zechs said and made no move to rise from his armchair.

Wufei directed his gaze at Zechs. "What is it, Marquise, are you afraid of such a simple task? Don't worry, I really don't need your help, I'm very well able to carry out this mission on my own," Wufei said and looked at Zechs challengingly.

"I'm not afraid! Of nothing and nobody!" Zechs said as he rose and looked down at Wufei. "I'll come along, so that I can make sure that you won't make a mess of it and nothing really happens to Howard!" With these words Zechs stalked out of the Green Salon, closely followed by Wufei.

Howard threw an amused glance at Two and the three remaining pilots, rolled his eyes and said "Children!" and left the room as well.

Two was left behind very thoughtful. Had Zechs and Wufei just been fighting? He wasn't sure, but the conversation between the two hadn't come across as friendly.

Two sighed again. Fighting was another thing he didn't understand. By now he had comprehended that not all humans were of the same opinion – a by-product of individuality, as he had realised – and that they fought because of that from time to time. Heero had explained this concept to him, since Two didn't know anything like that – within the collective there was only one single opinion and so there was no fighting. But why friends fought sometimes as well, that was beyond Two's grasp. Everything was just so complicated.

"Well," Quatre giggled in that moment, "that was very interesting."

Two looked over at the three pilots. All of them seemed to be more or less amused. Apparently, this thing between Zechs and Wufei hadn't been a fight. He really had a lot to learn.

"Hn," Heero said and shook his head. "Shall we leave now, then?" he asked Quatre and Trowa.

Two listened up. Leave? Heero wanted to leave? Without him? "Heero?" he asked and gazed at his friend uncertainly.

Heero seemed to notice immediately, for he was smiling at him reassuringly and said, "Don't worry, Two, we won't leave you alone. We just thought that the four of us should take a flight with our Gundams. So that you can familiarize yourself with Deathscythe. And we could also train on a few offensive tactics. Is that ok with you?"

Two was reassured. Heero didn't want to leave him alone. And he liked the idea, too. The flight yesterday from the scientists' hiding place to here hadn't really been sufficient to fully familiarize himself with the alien machine. Besides, Two had truly enjoyed the simulations and he was already looking forward to trying out the whole thing in reality. And Heero was right, it surely wasn't wrong to train on offensive tactics, since Two hadn't been able to use the weapons during the flight at all. But if he wanted to help Heero and the others during the fight, he would have to be completely familiar with the machine, Deathscythe. Two nodded towards Heero in acknowledgement.

Heero smiled again slightly. "Good, let's leave then."

"Heero," Quatre said at that moment, "Can you go ahead with Trowa? I… I just want to talk to Two for a minute."

Heero threw a questioning glance at Two. Do you want that, this glance seemed to ask. Two considered it briefly. Did he want to talk to Quatre alone? Not really. However, then he saw the blonde's pleading gaze and finally nodded hesitantly towards Heero. After a warning look in Quatre's direction Heero left the room together with Trowa.

Two looked at Quatre. What did he want to discuss with him? The blonde appeared to be slightly nervous and didn't seem to know exactly how he should begin.

"Two," he finally began, "I wanted to apologize once more."

"Why?" Two asked astonished.

"Because my accusations were absolutely unjustified and I know that they've hurt you very much. And I'm really sorry about that! I didn't want it, Two, please believe me!" Quatre looked at him pleadingly with wide eyes.

Two blinked perplexed. He hadn't even thought about Quatre's outburst from two days ago anymore. After all, he had forgiven the blonde and therefore the matter had been settled for him. So why did Quatre apologize for it again?

"I do believe you. And I forgave you already. Why do you apologize once more?" Two curiously expressed his thoughts in words.

"Because I feel simply terrible! And because I've got a feeling as if I've gambled away every chance for us to become friends again! We were always able to talk about everything! Why don't you want that anymore now?"

Two backed up a step instinctively. Quatre sounded truly despairing. He didn't like that.

"But we are friends," he assured Quatre.

Quatre glanced at him doubtfully. "Really? Are we friends?"

Two nodded affirmatively.

"Just like you and Heero?" Quatre pressed on.

Two hesitated. Just like him and Heero? It was true; he saw Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and Zechs as his friends, but not just like Heero. Heero was something special. But something within him was reluctant to voice that out loud. He didn't want to hurt Quatre; he was his friend, after all. Even though not just like Heero.

However, Two's hesitation seemed to be enough of an answer to Quatre, since he hung his head and turned around to leave the room.

"Quatre?" Two called after him quietly. Quatre stopped and turned around to Two.

"Why don't you like Heero?" Two asked and gazed at Quatre solemnly.

Quatre blinked surprised. "Why I don't like Heero? But I do like him! He's my friend! How do you come to think that I don't like him?"

Two looked at him uncertain. "I don't know… You always glare at him so angrily when he's helping me. And you are fighting with him. If you were friends, why would you be fighting?"

Quatre looked at him astonished for a few seconds, then he answered, "Two, even friends fight from time to time! That doesn't mean that they don't like each other, though! At some point they'll make up again and everything will be fine."

Two shook his head. "But Two and Heero never fight!"

Now it was Quatre shaking his head. "That might be the case now, but before your assimilation you fought, too. And none too rarely."

Two gazed at Quatre in surprise. He and Heero fought? And many times, even? That couldn't be true, could it? No, Heero would never fight with him. Would he?

The next moment Two was doubled up. Like the last two times he suddenly couldn't breathe anymore. There seemed to be an ironclad band around his chest, and every time he tried to inhale it was as if liquid fire was searing through his respiratory passages. Two sagged to his knees, gasping.

"Two! Two, what is it? Two, say something! Please, calm down! Two!"

Slowly the pain eased and finally Quatre's desperate calls entered Two's consciousness as well. Two really wished for Heero to be here with him now – when Heero was embracing him and stroking his back, then those strange pains always passed a lot faster. Still, after some time Two noticed that he was able to breathe normally again. The iron band had vanished and the pain was gone, too. Slowly and carefully he sucked air into his lungs.

"Two, is it better again?"

Two gazed up into Quatre's worried face and nodded slightly.

"Two, was it my fault somehow? Was it something that I've said? I'm sorry, really!"

Before Two could say anything to that, there was a quiet knock at the door of the salon and Rashid's face appeared.

"Master Quatre," the man politely cleared his throat, "I need to talk to you."

"You want to talk to me? But… I can't, Rashid, not now," Quatre said and helped Two to his feet again.

"It's truly urgent, Master Quatre. It concerns your sisters," Rashid replied.

Quatre's head shot up. "My sisters?" He turned towards Two. "Are you feeling better again, Two? Can I leave you alone? If not, then I'll stay here, but…" Quatre broke off and quickly glanced over at Rashid.

Two noticed that the blonde would really like to talk to Rashid right now, but wouldn't leave as long as he thought that Two needed him.

"I'm fine," he assured Quatre. "I'll go to Heero and Trowa."

Quatre appeared to be relieved. "Do that. Tell them I'll follow in a moment." With one last worried look in Two's direction he followed Rashid.

Two turned away as well and walked outside into the garden through the large double doors and then further towards the old stables, in which they had hidden their Gundams.

In the meantime, Heero and Trowa had freed Wing, Deathscythe, Sandrock and HeavyArms from their camouflage nettings, when Two entered the barn.

"Two," Trowa greeted him with a nod, "Where is Quatre?"

"He had to talk to Rashid," Two explained and walked over to Heero. "He's going to follow in a moment."

Heero threw a curious look at him. "Everything all right?" he asked Two quietly.

Two nodded. He'd better not tell Heero that he'd had one of those fits again. Heero would just worry again, and Two didn't want that.

"Quatre, what is it?" Trowa called out apprehensively at that moment.

Two and Heero turned around and saw that Quatre had arrived as well. The blonde didn't look well, however. His face was utterly pale and apparently he had wept again.

"I… Nefret has contacted Rashid. Today is Sennia and Kadija's funeral. I would really like to go. Rashid, Achmed and Hassan will accompany me. I… You can certainly carry out the manoeuvres without me. I couldn't protect those two, now I at least want to say goodbye to them." Towards the end thick tears were running down Quatre's face once more.

Immediately Trowa walked towards Quatre, took the blonde into his arms and stroked his back gently.

"Shhhh", he soothed him and then looked over at Heero. "I'll accompany Quatre as well", he said, "That's all right with you, isn't it?"

Quatre raised his head. "You don't need to worry about security, Heero. We'll stay in the back and no one will find out that we're there. But I really want to go desperately…" Once more thick tears were running down his face and he buried his face in Trowa's shoulder again.

Heero nodded towards Trowa in agreement, then he grabbed Two by his arm and guided him around Wing. Two curiously stretched his neck in the direction of the embracing friends. Why was Heero leading him away now? How was he ever supposed to learn anything about human behaviour if he wasn't able to observe everything? He could miss out on new and interesting things! Like what he had just seen in the last moment, before they had disappeared behind Wing…

"Heero?" Two asked and turned towards his friend, "Why did Trowa put his mouth on Quatre's mouth?"


	33. Chapter 32 – Till death do us part

**Title: **Resistance is futile  
**Authors:** Zanna & Laren (ZaLa)  
**Disclaimer & warnings:** see prologue

**A/N:** Sorry it took us so long to update. We had some problems - Laren was abroad and my (Zanna) internet was down - for five whole weeks!!!! 'sob' Anyway, here is the next chapter. Have fun reading it!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 32 – Till death do us part**

Heero threw a look at the monitor, which connected him with Deathscythe's pilot and watched Two's concentrated expression. They had been on their way for about twenty minutes now and Heero still had the feeling that his face was flushed red and his entire head was glowing.

And all that just because of one small, innocent question! Two had not even known what he had asked, so why had it been so embarrassing to Heero? For a moment he had been totally baffled. Trowa had placed his mouth on Quatre's mouth? Huh?

Then, in the next moment it had become quite clear to him exactly what Two had meant by that, but he had still simply been unable to believe it. Trowa was kissing Quatre? But that would mean that those two… Why had he never noticed that? Of course, until recently Heero had not had a clue as far as emotions were concerned, not to mention how to recognize them within one's fellow human beings. It wasn't really astonishing that his colleagues' relationship had escaped his notice. But now, when he was thinking about it in hindsight, the signs were oh so very obvious!

Trowa, who never left Quatre's side, who always supported him in everything and comforted him when he was sad. And Quatre, who had been totally devastated when Trowa had been missing for such a long time and had already been believed to be dead. On closer consideration, Quatre's reaction to Trowa's vanishing was very similar to Heero's own reaction to Duo's assimilation. Still, Heero had simply missed it! He hadn't noticed it! And if Two had not brought it to his attention, then he still wouldn't know it! Just why had J. refrained from teaching him at least the basics about interpersonal relationships? He hated to be this clueless!

After Two's blunt question Heero had not been able to hold back for the life of him and had carefully peeked out from behind Wing. And indeed, Trowa and Quatre had been so absorbed in their kiss that they had not even noticed how Heero and Two – who had been peeking around the corner right next to Heero – had been starring at them.

Heero had blushed immediately and had retreated hastily. How could he spy on his friends? They surely deserved a private, undisturbed moment. Heero had been so occupied with his own embarrassment that he had totally forgotten about Two.

But of course Two had not dropped the topic. "Why are they doing that, Heero?" he had asked in a quiet voice – apparently Two had not wanted to disturb the two either – and looked eagerly at Heero with huge eyes.

Heero had gone a bit redder. He had stuttered and stammered, but he could not manage to say a whole sentence for the life of him. When Two had then come up with the speculation that Trowa probably just wanted to replace all the liquid, which Quatre had apparently lost through the crying, Heero had not known whether he should be laughing or wishing that the ground would open up and swallow him in his shame. Luckily Quatre and Trowa had left the barn by then, so at least those two had not become witnesses of this embarrassing scene as well.

The only thing he had managed to say afterwards had been an extremely vague explanation in the form of "…if two persons are really fond of each other…". Heero could still happily kick himself. No wonder Two had looked at him so confused afterwards. His stammering had not even made sense to himself! And if you got right down to it he did not know all that much more than Two. Even though he had learned a lot about emotions during the last two weeks, everything was still so terribly new to him. The situation simply felt like too much to handle for Heero.

Still, somehow this situation was almost familiar. Though the roles – like so often recently – were swapped. In the past Duo always used to be the one who had to explain to Heero why someone – from Heero's former point of view – behaved illogical. What emotions were, and how they influenced the behaviour of humans. All that Duo had always tried to explain to him – and Heero had to admit that he had always been a lot more successful than Heero was now with Two. Duo…

"Heero?" Two's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Heero glanced at the monitor again, directly into Two's serious face. "Yes?" he answered.

"Are Trowa and Quatre friends?"

Heero groaned mentally. Two obviously had not come to terms with this topic yet.

"And they're really fond of each other?"

Heero felt himself blushing slightly again, shifted in his pilot chair uneasily and nodded in agreement.

"And if you're really fond of each other, then you'll do this kiss-thing?"

Ok, now it couldn't be disguised anymore. Heero was beet red. He had probably reached the deepest red that a human being could reach without having other body parts dying off on him due to blood loss at the same time. It could not possibly get any more embarrassing. He nodded slightly once more.

"Then why haven't we done this kiss-thing yet?"

He had been wrong. It COULD get more embarrassing. And he was honestly able to become an even darker shade of red. Interesting. If he had not been so embarrassed in that moment, he surely would have analyzed this fact more closely, but at the moment he really had other problems.

"Two…", he said weakly and returned Two's innocent look. "In order to kiss you need to feel more for each other than just friendship."

"More than friendship?"

"Yes", Heero nodded.

"So there is something better than friendship?"

For a moment Heero looked at him silently over the com-connection. "Yes", he then said quietly, "love".

Two tilted his head to the side slightly and looked at Heero thoughtfully. "And that's why Trowa and Quatre are kissing each other? Because of – love?"

Heero nodded.

"And Heero and Two are not doing this kiss-thing, because they don't love each other?"

Heero stared at Two and swallowed. He was unable to give an answer to that. What could he have answered to that anyway? No, they did not love each other? But that was not true, for Heero loved Duo. Even though Duo was Two at the moment that did not change anything. And though Two and Duo were different from each other in many ways there were also enough similarities – which didn't exactly make the whole thing easier for Heero. It became more and more difficult for him to distinguish between Two and Duo.

But could he simply say, yes, they loved each other? Duo had said that he loved him, but was that still true now? What if Duo was unable to forgive him? If Duo could not love him anymore? And even if Duo still loved him that did not mean that Two felt the same. Why did everything always have to be so complicated?

So Heero stayed silent and did not answer the question, and strangely this time Two did not seem to insist on an answer, as he usually did when he was interested in a topic. Instead, he frowned and seemed to be thinking hard. Heero was not sure, but for a short moment he thought he had seen something like disappointment on Two's face, but he had probably only imagined that. Pure wishful thinking.

For some time they continued to fly in silence, trying out all kinds of different flight manoeuvres and were both dwelling on their own thoughts. Heero sighed mentally. If Two only knew how often he had been tempted during the last weeks to do this "kiss-thing". How often he had watched Two in his sleep, or how often he had caught himself looking at those wonderfully soft lips.

It had been just two weeks ago that Duo had kissed – and done so much more to him, but to Heero it seemed, as if years had passed. So much had happened in such a short time. And now, afterwards, even though he had only been able to enjoy Duo's kisses for one wonderful hour – and for this oh so short time span he had only himself to blame for – he was missing them nonetheless.

The feeling of those soft lips on his – that was something Heero would probably never be able to forget again. And he did not want to forget it, either! And he would prefer to experience it again. Immediately, if possible. But he knew he could not do that. Must not do that. For the kisses would inevitably lead to much more.

And even though Heero dreamt almost every night about holding Duo in his arms passionately, about feeling his bare skin and sinking into his warm, willing body, he nevertheless would not do it. Regardless of how much he missed it. And regardless of how much he would like to feel that wonderful warmth and security again, which he had felt in the one short moment after sex when he had just simply held Duo in his arms. As long as Duo was not himself again he would not kiss him.

He did not believe that Two would stop him from doing that. No, quite the contrary, with the same enthusiasm that he showed for everything new Two would also throw himself into a kiss. And Heero did not want to do that to him – nor to himself either. He would not take advantage of Two so shamelessly, regardless of how much he longed for it. That would not be fair to either Two or Duo.

"Heero?" Two's voice suddenly rang out.

"Hn?" Heero asked, still slightly distracted.

"What's the meaning of those flashing lights?"

Heero was startled. Flashing lights? A hasty glance at his displays confirmed his suspicion. Damn it, where had those two Leos come from so suddenly? Why had he not noticed them earlier already? 'Because you've been miles away mentally, Yuy!' a quiet inner voice was telling him, which sounded appallingly like Dr. J. Heero shuddered. Crap, crap, crap!

Should they attack the Leos? After all, there were only two of them, usually that would be a cake-walk for Wing and Deathscythe, but what if the Leos were occupied by Borg? Better not to risk anything.

"Two, those are Leos, they belong to OZ – and are probably Borg, too! We should get out of here!" Heero called out to Two over the com-connection.

"All right", Two replied, turned Deathscythe and joined Wing in retreat. However, the two of them did not get far, since another flashing light was showing that there was also a Leo closing in on them from behind.

"I reckon now there's nothing else for it but to fight, Two", Heero said, "Just do everything as you did it in the simulations and like we've just trained it. It'll work out", he reassured Two and himself.

Two nodded with a serious expression, and then Wing and Deathscythe moved into fighting positions.

As Heero had feared the Leos were obviously occupied by Borg. Heero had not witnessed the fight with the Borg-Leos in front of Gamma-3-Zeta, but he had read the reports of the others. And the fighting technique of these Leos was quite drastically different from their usual one. They were frighteningly efficient.

It was not easy for either Heero or Two to defend themselves. Heero was just glad that Two was such an excellent pilot. Duo had already been an outstanding pilot, but as far as agility and deftness were concerned Two still surpassed him by quite a few points. One thing had not changed, though – they were still a brilliant team.

Their movements were virtuously attuned to one another, each of them was perfectly balancing out the weaknesses of the other, and they knew without talking to each other what the other one was currently intending to do. Almost as if they were able to read each other's thoughts. Or as if Two had somehow managed to establish some sort of a hive-connection with Heero.

Heero briefly smiled ironically. Nice theory, just that it had not been any different before Duo's assimilation. During a fight Duo and himself had always gotten along with each other perfectly. It was only when they were not in a fighting situation that Heero always botched everything up.

However, right now Heero had no time to brood about that. He had to concentrate on the fight, and on getting Two out of here unharmed. There was no way that he would allow Two to fall into the hands of the Borg again!

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see how one of the Leos withdrew a bit from them. Heero frowned. Did he want to flee? Did Borg even do something like that? But in the next moment it became quite clear to him that the Leo was not at all intending to flee. Instead he accelerated and headed directly towards Deathscythe. He intended to ram him!

"Two!" Heero called out as a warning, but he knew that Two would not be able to react quickly enough anymore. For a hundredth second Heero contemplated, whether he might still be able to destroy the Leo with his weapons in time. But then he discarded the thought again immediately. Even if he would hit him – and after the previous fight Heero was not even too sure about that – he probably would not be able to harm the Leo with his weaponry power. He would need several shoots, and he hardly had time for one. And so he did the only thing that was left for him to do in this situation. He threw himself in between them.

However, although Heero had set himself into motion almost immediately, he was nearly too late. He had intended to ram the Kamikaze-Leo himself, but the Leo was slightly faster than expected, and therefore Heero only grazed him. It was enough, though. The Leo was thrown off his flight path – far away from Deathscythe, as Heero was able to see just before Wing and he crashed.

The impact was severe. Heero got shaken thoroughly and thrown around in his safety belts. His ribs were aching, his head was throbbing, and he felt as if he was going to faint any moment. Groaning, he tried to stay conscious, but it was not easy.

"Heero! Heero!" Two's worried voice finally came through the throbbing in his skull.

"Heero! Are you all right? Heero!" Two's voice sounded more and more agitated, and Heero opened his eyes groaning.

"I'm fine", he assured panting and tried to sit up slightly in his chair. After a few attempts it worked. Luckily Wing was apparently not too damaged, for Heero was able to straighten up his Gundam again and even bring it up into the air.

"Really?" Two kept pressing on.

Heero gave him a shaky smile over the com-connection, which surprisingly had not blacked out during the whole incident.

"Yes, really, don't worry", he assured Two. Then he turned his attention back to the events of the battle. Apparently, some things had changed during the short time, in which he had been half unconscious.

It looked like the Kamikaze-Leo had not collided with Heero or Two, but directly with one of his comrades. Apparently, Wing's grazing had thrown him off track in such an unpredictable way that the other Leo had not been able to dodge anymore, Borg or not. And that meant that Heero and Two were now merely faced with one Leo.

Again they threw themselves into the battle, and now they actually had a good chance. And really, after a few minutes they managed to eliminate the Leo. Luckily those three Borg seemed to have been on their own, since no further backup had come along.

Heero briefly glanced at the smoking wrecks of the three Leos. "Let's fly back, Two", he finally sighed and navigated Wing in the direction of Relena's house.

Upon their arrival they stowed the Gundams away again inside the barn, then they set off towards the house. Heero should have checked Wing's damages immediately, but his ribs were aching like hell – hopefully nothing was fractured – and besides, Two would not allow it anyway.

The moment Heero had climbed out of Wing a worried Two had already been at his side. When he noticed the bleeding cut on Heero's forehead – which Heero himself had not even been aware of yet – and the fact that Heero groaned with each step, he insisted on taking Heero into the house and patching him up immediately. Yes, he even wanted to carry him there, but Heero was able to talk him out of that after some to and fro. However, he could not deter Two from supporting him while walking. And to be honest, Heero did not even mind the assistance all that much.

Together they walked through the garden and stepped into the house. Strangely no one came towards them. Heero had not expected Quatre and Trowa or Wufei and Zechs to be back again already, but usually they were always welcomed by Pargan. But neither he nor Relena showed up. No one seemed to be home.

When they had reached their room Heero got out his first-aid kid and attempted to tend to his cuts himself, but Two simply took the disinfectant out of his hand. Heero sighed and sat down on the bed obediently and allowed Two to clean the wound on his forehead with a serious expression on his face.

When he was finished he looked at Heero. "You got hurt!" he finally said, and his tone sounded almost reproachful.

Heero shifted uneasily and suppressed a silent groan. Dammit, his ribs, he had totally forgotten about them. But how could he not have forgotten them, with Two being so close to him?

"It's all right, that's just a small scratch", he tried to reassure Two a bit belated.

Two frowned and simply continued to stare at Heero. Heero closed his eyes. Dammit, he did not want to upset Two even further, but he would have to examine his ribs now. So that he could bandage them, if they were fractured. After all, it could still take hours until the Doc returned from his mission. With a sigh he lifted his hands to his tank top – and groaned painfully in the next moment.

"Heero! What is it?" Two immediately asked worriedly.

"My ribs", Heero gasped, "I've got to examine, whether they're fractured. Can you help me to take off my shirt?"

Two nodded and helped him gently peel off his tank top. Carefully Heero traced each single rib with his fingers and clenched his teeth in order not to groan again and give Two renewed reason to worry. However, Two's horrified look told him that he did not even need to groan. A look into the wardrobe mirror showed him, that he was covered with bruises from top to bottom. No wonder Two looked so horrified. But at least the ribs were not fractured, merely bruised. He could live with that.

Heero gave Two a wry smile. "It looks worse than it is."

"How can you say that, Heero?" Two shouted almost furiously, "You are in pain! You are hurt! Why did you do that?"

"Why did I do what?"

"Why did you throw yourself at that Leo?"

"Oh… I couldn't possibly allow anything to happen to you, Two! If I hadn't thrown myself in between, then the Leo would have hit you directly! And you could be dead now!" Heero briefly closed his eyes at this dreadful picture. He would not have been able to go through that a second time without losing his sanity.

"That wasn't right", Two said and Heero opened his eyes wide again.

"It wasn't right?" he asked baffled.

"Two is supposed to protect Heero, not Heero Two!"

"Two… I will always want to protect you, no matter what's going to happen!" Heero did not know exactly, what Two was getting at. "I've always wanted that! If I'd just protected you better last time, then you wouldn't have been… I couldn't let that happen again, do you understand that, Two?"

But Two only shook his head stubbornly. "It was an unnecessary risk. I can protect myself. I would have dodged the Leo in time; my reflexes are as fast as those of the Borg pilots. Heero shouldn't have done that."

Heero sighed. "Two, you are my friend, and my emotions for you will always make me want to protect you. That's also what friends are for, you know?"

"Emotions?" Two looked at him thoughtfully for a moment then his face turned into an expressionless mask. "Emotions are irrelevant."

Heero gasped. It was, as if he had received a severe blow in the region of his stomach. Emotions were irrelevant. That was exactly what he had said to Duo on that certain evening. God, how could he have been so stupid? If Duo had felt only half as awful then as Heero did in this moment, then it must have been truly dreadful. However, Heero was afraid that it must have felt quite a lot worse for Duo – after all, Heero's cold statement had been preceded by Duo's confession of love. Just how had he been able to survive that? No wonder Duo had behaved in such an unpredictable manner afterwards.

'Duo', Heero thought and closed his eyes in pain. Just what had he done to him? Maybe it was a good thing that Two did not remember. Just as long as he could not remember this pain.

"I'm sorry", Heero whispered, looked up at Two again and flinched. Two's ice cold gaze was horrible. Heero could not bear it. He had to see life in those eyes again. Warmth. He could not allow for Two to become a Borg again – even if it was just his behaviour. And even more than that he could not allow for Two to become such an ice cold bastard, like he himself had been.

Carefully he got up and approached Two. "Two, emotions are not irrelevant."

"Yes, they are. They're only obstructive during missions."

"That's true; sometimes emotions can be very hindering. But emotions can also be something very beautiful, Two." Slowly Heero stepped even closer to Two.

Two shook his head vehemently. "No. Emotions hurt. I can't breathe then. And they allowed for Heero to get hurt. Emotions are not beautiful."

Heero only stared silently at Two for a moment. What should he do? Just how could he make Two understand that he should not repress his emotions? After all, Heero knew from his own experiences what that behaviour earned you.

But the only thing that came to Heero's mind – was something that he had sworn to himself not to do. He could not do it – could he? No, that would not be fair towards Two. But he could prove that way that emotions were something beautiful. And if only this time he…? Heero decided to simply risk it.

Determined, he took one last step closer and stood directly in front of Two now. Carefully he took Two's face in both hands and looked deep into his eyes. Confused, Two returned this look. Slowly, very slowly, in order to give Two enough time should he want to break away from him, Heero lowered his head and kissed Two.

Gently he let his mouth wander over Two's lips. They were so soft. And so tender. Carefully Heero nibbled on one corner of his mouth, and when Two gasped in surprise, Heero shoved his tongue into the now slightly opened mouth.

Heaven, Heero was in heaven. At least it felt like it. Like he had finally come home. Slowly he let his tongue wander over the inside of Two's mouth, explored the velvet cave and tried to memorize everything, while his hands gently caressed Two's face. And then the unbelievable happened. Two began to return the kiss!

Shyly and at first uncertain his tongue met with Heero's, but shortly afterwards it started caressing the alien intruder far more boldly. The quiet moans, which came from Two at the same time, made Heero only drown deeper in his lust.

Suddenly Two jerked away from Heero, staggered two steps back, held his head and screamed in pain. And the only thing Heero could do was to watch helplessly, stunned, as Two broke down screaming and finally fell unconscious on the floor.


End file.
